Loving Texas
by Takersgurl35
Summary: Texas tries to come to grips with being the Undertaker's unwanted mistake at the same time she begins to be awakened to passion by a unlikely source. Undertaker, Scott Hall, John Cena and Randy Orton. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Loving Texas**

**Texas Amadahy- Illegitimate daughter of the Undertaker. Works for WWE as the technical director.**

**Summary- Texas tries to come to grips with being the Undertaker's unwanted mistake at the same time she begins to be awakened to passion by a unlikely source. **

**Characters. Mark Callaway, John Cena, Randy Orton , Scott Hall, other assorted wrestlers.**

**I only own Texas. I dont own The Undertaker or any other cute wrestlers in this story.**

* * *

Texas Tempest Amadahy, it was a name that held her heritage and her mothers screwed up sense of humor.

Texas was a stab at her father, who had denied he was her father for five long years. He was from Texas and it really bit his ass, every time he heard the name. Tempest because Mama said her birth had caused a storm of controversy, mainly with her fucked up father.

Amadahy was her mothers maiden name, her mother was Cherokee.

Her looks were a combination of her father and mother, she had her father's green eyes and her mothers dark straight hair, her skin wasn't as pale as her fathers, but she did have his freckles.

The effect was startling, she was a beautiful girl.

Tex as everybody called her watched from the shadows. She didn't want him to see her just yet.

The man who had denied her for five years and then when the DNA test proved otherwise, he had still turned a cold shoulder to her.

She was eighteen today and she had a few things to tell him. She looked at The tattoos on his neck and it made her want to throw up.

She seen he had already had his wife's name removed. When he was through with a woman he was through, even when it came to removing a painful tattoo.

But he still had his baby girl's names on his neck, something she would never be, why, because her mother was ring rat.

Tex shook her head, like that was her fault. She didn't ask him to hit the sheets with her mother and have unprotected sex. That was his doing. She shook her head, all she had ever wanted was a daddy.

_-------------------------------_

_Come on Tex, we have papers to deliver. _

_Five year old Tex just looked up at her mama. She was beautiful, with long black hair and brown eyes. Tex's life consisted of airplanes and hotel rooms._

_At her age she didn't understand why her mama followed a bunch of wrestlers around from place to place. She just knew it was her life._

_Her mama stopped in front of one room and turned around to look at Tex. "You look real pretty baby, we're going to see your daddy."_

_Tex was excited. She wanted a daddy more than anything. She had seen pictures of her daddy before, even seen him at the shows before, but he never looked at her._

_Tex's Mama knocked on the door and a big angry looking man opened the door. "Ayita what the fuck do you want." He boomed._

_Tex shrank back, he scared her. He was big and he had black hair and it was long and angry eyes._

_Mama threw the papers right in his face. "There theres your damn test, she's your damn kid, now I want some money, or if you want to pay me a large payment, you can have her."_

_The man looked at the papers and got angrier. "Thats the fucking luck I have, you fucking whore, you've slept with every man in this company and it had to me that got you pregnant, I was betting is was Scott or Kevin" He snapped._

_Tex's mama grabbed her and pushed her in front of her. "Say hey to your daddy."_

_He took one look at Tex and lost it. "I ain't your fucking daddy, I'll pay your damn child support, but I don't want the bastard, now get the fuck out of here._

_He threw a handful of money at her Mama, which she grabbed and he slammed the door._

"_Tex sit right here outside his door, I'm going out." Mama said._

_Tex was already crying from the experience. "Don't leave me mama."_

"_Stop being a big baby, I need to have some fun, just stay there."_

_Tex curled up in a ball outside the door crying as her mama walked off._

_Tex cried for a long time before she felt a hand on her back. "Tex that you baby?"_

_Tex looked up at Scott. He was a frequent visitor of her mama's, but he was always nice to her and he got mad when mama made her sit in the hallway while they had a visit as her mama called it._

_Scott always took her to stay with Kevin or Shawn or one of the other wrestlers, he told Mama not to leave her in the hallway._

_He always gave her candy and gum._

_Scott picked Tex up in his arms. "Wheres your mama?"_

"_I don't know, she told me to stay here..Scott whats a bastard? My daddy said I was a bastard."_

_Scott frowned getting angry. Mark was an asshole, anybody could see this was his kid. Yea her mother was leach, but it wasn't Tex's fault._

"_It's just a name for when your parents aren't married, its not a very nice word, so don't repeat it okay?"_

_Tex nodded. "sorry." She said and started crying again._

"_Hey now..shhhh, don't cry Tex, come on..I'll get ya something to eat and you can crash with me and Kev."_

_Tex nodded and wrapped herself tighter around Scott. She closed her eyes and wished as hard as she could that Scott would be her daddy._

Tex shook her head to clear the memory's. She made a face of disgust as she seen his new girlfriend climb on his lap and shove her tongue in his mouth. Michelle McCool, the slutty new diva.

Why in the hell did the man date and marry children, she just didn't understand it.

It's like he was scared of women his own age.

At least he seemed to love his daughters by Sara, They would never have to feel like she did, that there was something wrong with her.

"What are you doing lurking around back here?"

Tex groaned, it was asshole of the month. "Cena get lost."

"Bitch please, I work here."

"So do I dick head." Tex said putting her hands on her hips.

John was well aware she worked here, he couldn't stand her, he couldn't stand her when she was a kid and he couldn't stand her now, he was convinced the only reason she had a job, was because of who her daddy was.

John had to work to get where he was at, and this little bitch had the technical directors job handed to her on a silver platter when she was sixteen, granted she had finished college, but still, she never had to prove herself.

"Yea you're the undertaker's kid, thats why you work here." John snapped.

Tex had grown up in arena's and hotel room, so everyone knew her business , she couldn't believe John was dumb enough to think Mark would do anything to help her.

"John fuck you." She said and turned away from him

John walked off, he couldn't stand that bitch.

Tex stared at the man who should have been her daddy, he had enough chances, but he never took them.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Tex was seven and sitting in the Atlanta police station. Mama was dead. They didn't say, but she knew she was. She had called 911 when she had woke up in the hotel and found her mama cold and unmoving, she had tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't wake up._

_She heard the policemen talking, they said mama had a drug overdose._

_The big policeman asked her who her daddy was._

"_Mark Lucas Callaway." She had said proudly. She watched her daddy all the time, she knew that he was going to love her, when he got to know her. Her daddy was the best wrestler, everyone said so._

_The policeman had told her he was going to call her daddy to come get her._

_Tex had been happy then, she was going to live with her daddy, he would have to love her then._

_Tex had sat up straight when her daddy walked in the police station, he looked over at her then looked at the policeman. "Sign her over to social services, put her in foster care, this isn't my problem."_

_Tex heard his loud voice and what he said. She wanted to cry but she wouldn't , she wasn't going to act like a baby._

"_Sir, this is your child." The policeman said._

"_You don't understand, her mama was some two bit whore, she is a mistake I don't care to remember, I'm not taking her." He said and walked out without even glancing at Tex._

_The policeman walked over not knowing what to say to the little girl. "Honey do you have any other family I can call, if not I'm going to have to call social services."_

_Tex was so scared she wanted to scream and cry, so she lied. "Yes Scott Hall, he's my Uncle."_

_The policeman nodded and walked off._

_Tex closed her eyes and prayed. "Please God, let Scott come get me."_

_When Scott walked in a hour later, her breath came out in a gasp like she hadn't seen been breathing till she saw him._

_Tex watched him talk to the policeman and then he pointed to Tex, who was sitting on a long bench._

_Scott walked over and sat down beside Tex. "Sorry about your mama Tex."_

_Tex nodded not saying a word, she was too scared, maybe Scott would leave her here too._

"_I hear I'm your Uncle now." Scott said._

_Tex looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry for lying, daddy came and he didn't want me, I was scared."_

_Scott picked Tex up and sat her on his lap. "It's okay Tex, you look like you could use a good cry baby."_

_The words opened up the floodgate and Tex proceeded to cry her heart out. Scott just held her and rocked her while she cried, till all the tears were gone._

"_Tex look at me." Scott said._

_Tex looked up at Scott. "Tex, I'll take you with me, if thats what you want, but I ain't your best best, I drink to much, party to much and I got a temper like a rattlesnake. You might be better off trying to get a family with a mama and daddy, starting over. We travel all the time, you know that, I'm letting you choose Tex, You should have some control over what happens to you."_

_Tex looked up at Scott. She didn't want to start over. "I want to go with you."_

"_Alright." He said standing up with Tex still in his arms._

"_Scott I wish you were my daddy." Tex said laying her head on Scott's shoulder._

_Scott patted her back. "I would be proud if you was Tex."_

Tex swiped a tear from her cheek at the memory. Scott did have drinking problems back then and he did party a lot and run around with women, but he loved Tex, and he never treated her like garbage or like she wasn't good enough. He hired a tutor to travel with her, made sure she finished school and sent her to college. He never took a penny from Mark, even though Mark had offered to pay support since Scott was raising her. Scott told him to shove it.

Scott came home drunk a lot back then and she seen him have fits of temper that would scare most grown men, but it was never directed at her, he was never mean to her. When she did fuck up, Scott yelled like any normal parent, but she was never scared of him, well okay maybe when she knew he was going to bust her tail.

Tex grinned. He had been a good father to her and he had plenty of back up. Kevin, Shawn, Hunter, Rick, and Batista had over the years all played a role in raising her. They were her family.

Tex had busted her butt her whole life, trying to make the best grades, trying to stay out of trouble, just so that man would be proud of her. It was useless, he never even looked her way and if he did hear someone call her name, he actually winced, like it hurt his ears.

"Hey Tex, need some back up?"

Tex smiled and turned around. "Naw, I'm good." She said smiling up at Randy.

If she had a big brother it would be Randy, even though he was nine years older than her, she had trailed around behind him most of her childhood.

Even before he had become a wrestler, he had come to events with his dad. Randy had practically adopted her as his sister, even as a teenager letting her hang with him.

Randy looked over at Mark. "I see he's at it again, think she'll be wife number three?"

"Maybe, but he'll dump her before she turns twenty- five, thats too old for him." She said laughing.

"Maybe you should just let this go Tex, I know how you feel about him, but you're grown now, just let it go, he's just going to say things to hurt you."

Tex looked up at Randy. "I'm not a little girl no more, he cant hurt me."

Randy wasn't so sure of that. "Okay Tex, if you need me you know how to find me."

Tex nodded. "Thanks Randy."

Tex took a deep breath and walked over to stand in front of the man who had ignored her, her whole life.

"If you're new plaything can excuse us I would like to talk to you."

Mark's eyes looked up at her coldly as always.

Mark just stared at her, thanks to Scott taking her in, and about a dozen other wrestlers helping with her, he had to stare at this kid everyday. She was a bitter reminder of the dumb mistake he had made sleeping with Ayita, her mother. The woman was a barracuda, she had been after Mark for months, but even he had standards .

But he had got drunk as a skunk one night and ended up in bed with her, and the rest of his life had been hell after that. She had harassed him, the whole time she was pregnant, then when she had the baby she followed him around asking for money and making his existence miserable.

Standing in front of him was the result of the biggest mistake he ever made.

Mark pushed Michelle off his lap."Take off."

Tex watched in amusement as she scurried off like a trained puppy. "Don't take you long to get them trained huh?"

Mark stood up towering over her short frame trying to intimidate her. It didn't work. "I'm not five years old no more and you don't scare me so just sit your ass down." Tex snapped.

Mark looked at her surprised. He hadn't actually spoke to her in years since she was a little kid, she had sure developed a smart mouth, but then she had been raised by a bunch of wrestlers, namely Scott, he wasn't surprised.

Mark sat back down and pulled out his wallet. "You want money huh? Seeing how you haven't bugged me for years, I guess I can do that."

Tex lost it and slapped him hard across his face. "Fuck you and fuck your money. Scott never took a penny from you and I have a good job. I got something to say to you and you're going to listen, thats all I want and you owe me that!"

Mark's eye glittered dangerously and he rubbed his red cheek. "Okay...so talk."


	2. Chapter 2

**Loving Texas**

**Texas Amadahy- Illegitimate daughter of the Undertaker. Works for WWE as the technical director.**

**Summary- Texas tries to come to grips with being the Undertaker's unwanted mistake at the same time she begins to be awakened to passion by a unlikely source. **

**Characters. Mark Callaway, John Cena, Randy Orton , Scott Hall, other assorted wrestlers.**

**I only own Texas. I dont own The Undertaker or any other cute wrestlers in this story.**

**A/N- This story is diffrent from a lot of my fics. Most of the time I do straight romance with a little drama thrown in. So hope you guys like where I'm going with this, cause its a little off my beaten path.**

* * *

Tex looked into green eyes so similar to hers, only his held ice in them, but that was only when he looked at her. She had seen him play with his daughters before and kiss them and hug them. 

Tex wondered what had been so wrong with her, that he couldn't love her.

"I never wanted but one damn thing from you. I know what my mama was, I don't need anyone to tell me, I know she hounded you for money and followed you around making your life hell."

Mark just stared at her. He had been relieved when her mama had died, that bitch had been a thorn in his side for years.

Tex looked down at her feet, this was harder than she thought. "I loved you dammit, I watched you at every show. I sat around praying that you would notice me, I worked my ass off for good grades, I tried to be perfect. I thought if I was perfect, you would have to want me."

Tex looked up in his cold eyes again. "Thank God I finally got over that. I finally realized, you didn't give a rat's ass about me and that you were never going to."

Tex was used to the look he was giving her, when he did notice her over the years, he looked like just seeing her made him mad.

"I never wanted nothing from you, but one thing, What you so freely give to your daughters. I wanted a daddy, that was it." She looked him right in the eye. " I loved you once, and then for years, I hated you, now I don't feel shit, except sorry for the next kids you leave behind, how long has it been since you seen Gunner and Kevin, or are they disposable too?" She asked

Mark jumped up and jabbed a finger in her face. "You don't know shit about my kids." His voice was dangerously low.

For the first time she smiled. "Thats where you're wrong, Jodi and I get along fine and she let's me see my brothers whenever I want to, if you had a relationship with them you would know that."

Mark was fuming. He had told Jodi years ago, he didn't want this brat anywhere near his boys, but looks like she did what she wanted. Her arrow had found it's mark, he hadn't seen the boys in a long time, they hadn't liked Sara and she didn't encourage them to visit, it was just easier to let it go, but her bringing it up made him furious. So he figured he would shoot back a arrow of his own. "I begged that fucking worthless mama of yours to get an abortion, but then she never did listen to good sense."

It hurt, it hit its mark, but he would never know, she didn't know him any sign that his words had hurt her. "You're pathetic." She said and turned away and ran into Scott standing right behind her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tex asked.

"Gee good to see you too." Scott said pulling her into a hug.

Tex hugged him back, she was actually glad he was here. He was Talent liaison for the WWE, but he always said it was just a fancy title for baby sitting a bunch of adolescent egos. He traveled with the talent some, but not as much as she did, and he was supposed to be on vacation.

"I thought you were on vacation?" Tex asked looking up at him.

Scott grinned. "Not everyday, my baby turns eighteen."

Tex smiled and impulsively hugged him again. "Thanks Scott, I'm glad you're here."

Scott glared at Mark who hadn't moved. "Want me to kick his dead ass?"

Tex laughed. "No, he's not worth it, come on."

Tex and Scott walked back toward the tech trailers. "I rented a conference room at the hotel for your birthday."

Tex looked up at Scott. "You didn't have to do that."

"Hey you're turning eighteen, you're getting a party." Scott said.

Scott had heard what Mark had said to her and he had to suppress the desire to go kick the bastards head in. He never could understand how Mark could treat his own kid the way he treated Tex.

Tex wrapped a arm around his waist as they walked. She thanked God for the day that Scott had walked in that police station, he was the first person in her life that treated her like she was worth something, Scott had spent the last the last eleven years building up, what it took Mark one second to tear down, her self worth.

Scott patted her shoulder. She was deep in thought, probably thinking about that sorry excuse for a father of hers. "Hey It's going to be a big bash. I invited everyone on the roster."

Tex stopped. "Not John Cena."

Scott laughed. "You two need to learn to get along."

Tex shook her head. "Are you kidding? He's a whiny, talentless prick, with delusions of grandeur "The Champ is here?" What the fuck is that shit?"

Scott started laughing. "You two are so damn stubborn and hardheaded, two peas in a pod."

"Hey I'm nothing like him." Tex said.

Scott just pulled her along still laughing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the show, Scott gave her a ride back to the hotel and she told him she would meet him downstairs in thirty minutes.

She took a shower and dried off. Then tried to figure out what to wear, she was a jeans and t-shirt kinda girl, she settled on some black flairs and a black tank top and brushed out her long hair and left it loose.

As she was leaving her hotel room, John was walking down the hell. "Great." She muttered to herself.

"Well well, it's the birthday girl." John smirked at her.

She walked on ignoring him.

"Ya know, I was asking Edge, just how many wrestlers did he think you've slept with. I mean I know supposedly there like family, but I just bet you were getting nailed by the time you were thirteen." John said laughing.

Tex whirled around to face him, she give him one thing, he knew how to get under her skin. "Fuck you John, you have a sick ass mind, maybe you're attracted to kids, but my friend ain't."

John laughed as he knew he had pissed her off. Her green eyes shot flames when she was really mad and right now, he could practically see the flames shooting out of them.

"I don't know what you're laughing at, how old was your last girlfriend, wasn't she twelve or thirteen, didn't you get in trouble for that shit?"

"Hey, she told me she was eighteen, and she was fourteen, how was I supposed to know, she lied." John said getting defensive.

"Yea John, maybe some other dumb ass's might believe that, but I know the truth, I think I'll start calling you Chester The Molester."

"Hey bitch, thats fucked up and you better not tell the guys to call me that shit either." He said almost running to keep up with her.

"Dude you're thirty years old and act like your twelve, thats why your fan base age is like twelve to thirteen year olds, everyone else hates you, didn't they do a feature on you in Tiger Beat last month? Tex asked laughing.

"Fucking bitch." Cena muttered as he followed her down to the conference room.

Tex walked in and everybody in the room yelled happy birthday.

Tex grinned as Hunter grabbed her first pulling her into a bear hug. "Happy birthday kid."

"Thanks Trips." She said returning the hug.

Scott handed her a soda and took her over to a huge cake.

Tex grinned as everybody sang happy birthday to her.

"Alright Tex blow out the candles." Rick said putting his arm around her. "Sure Gramps." She said teasing him with the name she occasionally called him.

Rick laughed. "Keep it up Tex." He threatened.

Tex closed her eyes and for the first time in a long time her wish had nothing to do with Mark and she blew out the candles.

Dave came up and hugged her as the cake was cut. "Hey baby." He said kissing her cheek.

Tex hugged him. "Hey Dave."

"So what did you wish for Tex?" Shawn asked coming up and throwing a arm around her shoulder.

"That all you guys will be around forever, thats the only wish I could think of." She said grinning.

Shawn kissed her cheek. "We're not going anywhere."

Dave laughed. "Yea you need someone to keep a eye on you."

Tex shook her head. "Hold up guys, I'm officially eighteen now, from here on out, I do what I want, no more bossing Tex around."

"Want to bet?  
Tex spun and around and squealed and threw her self on Kevin Nash. "Kev, you're here."

Kevin laughed and held her close kissing her cheek. "Of course where else would I be?"

Tex hadn't seen Kevin in almost a year, since he didn't work for the WWE anymore, she seldom seen him.

Tex was thrilled.

"Now as I was saying, you'll never be to big or too grown for any of us to boss around, just try doing something stupid and see what happens." Kevin said.

Tex grabbed a piece of cake and Kevin took her over to one of the tables where the guys were sitting.

The noise level was loud with everyone in the conference room. Kevin pulled her down to sit beside him. "Hey you." He said lifting her chin.

Tex grinned. "Hey yourself."

Kevin smiled. "I've missed you."

Tex leaned over and hugged him. Kevin and Scott had been her whole world for most of her life. When Kevin left the WWE, she had taken it pretty badly.

Kevin pulled back looking at her. "So I hear you had a talk with dead ass today, you okay?" The concern showing in his eyes.

"Yea, I'm good." She said.

He just gave her that look of his.

"Okay, it wasn't pleasant, but it's done and I said what I needed to say. Tex said taking a bite of the cake.

Kevin nodded. "Tex, I just want you to know how proud I am of you, you're a great girl, you're were a great kid."

Tex grabbed his hand. "Thanks Kev."

"Hey bitch stop monopolizing the birthday girl."

Kevin grinned up at Scott. "Jealousy is a ugly thing Scotty, Tex would much rather stare at my pretty face than you're ugly mug."

"Yea that gray hair gets em every time ." Scott laughed.

Kevin frowned, he was ultra sensitive about his hair. "Tex you cant see any gray can you?"

"Um well, yea a little." Tex said grinning.

"Shit." Kevin muttered.

Kevin walked off to get a beer and Tex looked up at Scott. "That was mean, he'll be up all night coloring his hair."

Scott laughed and took Kevin's seat. "having a good time?"

"Yea, I am..Thanks Scott." Tex said.

Ready to open your presents?" Scott asked grinning.

Tex nodded and they all went over to a table that had presents stacked on it.

She opened the one that had all the guys names on it and squealed when she seen the new laptop. "Thanks," She said and went around hugging everyone.

John watched with Randy as she opened presents. "What did you get her John?" Randy asked.

"You're kidding right, a gag for that smart mouth." John said.

Randy glared at his friend. "Give it rest for one night John."

"Hey she starts the shit most of the time." John defended himself.

"No she doesn't, you started the shit seven years ago and have picked on her ever since." Randy said.

"No you got that wrong, it was her." John said.

Randy turned to look at John. "Dude she was eleven years old and had a crush on you, and you treated her like a piece of garbage."

John frowned. "Crush, what the fuck are you talking about?"

Randy knew he just blew it. John didn't know that little bit of information, now he was sure to use it against her.

"Look just forget it." Randy said.

"No way, spill it." John said.

"That first time you met here, she was visiting with Trips for the week. She asked me to introduce you to her, she was just a kid, I could tell she had ya know, a kiddie crush on you, but then you two had your little run in before I could." Randy said.

Randy walked off and John just stood there. Tex hated him, no way did she ever have a crush on him.

---------------------------------------------------

Randy came up behind Tex hugging her. "Hey baby."

Tex turned around hugging him. "Hey..thanks for coming."

"Got something for you." Randy said handing her a small box.

Tex smiled and opened it. "Oh Randy it beautiful." She said grabbing his neck and hugging him.

Randy smiled. "I'm glad you like it." He said and helped her fasten it around her neck, it was a locket that had a picture of the two of them when they were kids, it was from a fishing trip they had went on with Randy's dad Bob.

"I love you Randy." Tex said.

"Love you too, sis." He said grinning.

John was still just standing there in kinda a shock, it was hard to imagine Tex feeling anything but hate for him.

Scott came over and handed her a present. "For you baby."

Tex took the small box and opened it and pulled out the gold ID bracelet, it had her name engraved on the front. "Scott its beautiful."

Scott took it and flipped it over and Tex looked at the back.

_Tex, you're the daughter of my heart, Scott_

Tex looked up and Scott and started crying before she could stop herself. Scott pulled her in his arms and hugged her patting her back. "Hey now, I didn't mean to make you cry baby."

Tex looked up at Scott smiling through her tears."I always had a bad habit of bawling all over you didn't I?"

Scott bent and kissed her forehead. "It's okay, all part of a daddy's job huh?"

Scott took the bracelet and fastened it around her wrist.

Tex kissed Scott and went and sat in the corner of the room. She needed a few quite moments to herself.

She looked at all the people who showed up at her party and smiled. She figured that it must really get to Mark, that these people didn't give a damn about her mother or what she was, they loved her for who she was.

Tex frowned as she looked at John Cena, talking to one of the Diva's. Why the fuck did he even come to her party, probably just to drive her nuts. He was such a ass, if only his fans knew what a prick he was.

_-------_

_Tex ran up and gave Randy a hug._

"_Hey Tex, I've missed you." Randy said lifting the girl up in his arms._

"_I missed you too, I seen your debut last week, you were great." Tex said._

_Randy smiled and set her to her feet. "Thanks...Who you hanging with?"_

"_Trips..I'm spending the week with him." Tex said._

"_Great, we'll hang out this week." Randy said._

"_Hey Randy, do you know the new guy John Cena?" Tex asked._

"_Sure we were in the OVW together." Randy said._

"_He's really good, do you think you could introduce me to him, I always like to meet the new wrestlers." Tex said._

_Randy stopped walking and looked at her. Her face was red as fire. "Tex, are you crushing on him?"_

_Tex turned even redder if that was possible."No." She snapped._

_Randy looked at Tex, she was still just a kid, but it made him realize she was growing up fast, she had turned eleven this year, not a little girl, but not a woman yet. Randy grinned. "Sure..I'll see him later..I'll introduce you."_

_Tex smiled. "Thanks."_

Tex turned away from Cena. Unfortunately Randy never did get a chance to introduce them, if he had things might have went a lot differently between the two of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Loving Texas**

**Texas Amadahy- Illegitimate daughter of the Undertaker. Works for WWE as the technical director.**

**Summary- Texas tries to come to grips with being the Undertaker's unwanted mistake at the same time she begins to be awakened to passion by a unlikely source. **

**Characters. Mark Callaway, John Cena, Randy Orton , Scott Hall, other assorted wrestlers.**

**I only own Texas. I dont own The Undertaker or any other cute wrestlers in this story.**

* * *

Mark was heading to the bar to kick back and have a few drinks when he saw them. 

His temper kicked in and he headed over. "Jodi what the fuck are you doing here?

Having the ex show up when he was in the middle of a new relationship, wasn't his idea of fun.

Jodi grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the boys, who she noted he hadn't even spoke too.

She turned and looked back at the boys, Gunner was thirteen and Kevin was nine. They didn't even look upset that Mark hadn't spoke to them, but they were so little when he had left, Kevin had been a baby and Gunner had been five. When he met Sara and married her, he had practically disappeared from their lives and the way he worked, he wasn't exactly around a lot before that.

"I asked what you're doing here?" Mark snapped.

"Don't worry Mark, we're not here to disturb your new affair, it's Tex's birthday and the boys wanted to come."

Mark pinched the bride of his nose and a harsh breath escaped his mouth. "Dammit Jodi, why do you insist on letting them around that little bastard?"

Jodi looked at him like he was crazy. "You haven't seen the boys in two years, you never call and you're going to tell me anything about how to raise them, yea right, They love Tex and she loves them and she's their sister."

"You call my sister a bastard again, I'll knock your head off."

Mark turned to see his oldest son right beside him. Mark looked at the boy, not really a boy anymore, on the edge of manhood, he had sprouted up over the last few years and he looked just like him, eyes so like his and like Tex's. "Boy, you got a real smart mouth, back off before I whip your ass."

Gunners fists balled up but Jodi put a hand on his arm. "Gunner lets go find Tex."

Gunner glared at his father and turned to go get his brother.

"That boys too big for his britches, I'll take him down a notch if he tries pushing me." Mark snapped.

Jodi just shook her head, she wondered how she had ever been dumb enough to marry the man, but he could turn on the charm when he wanted to.

"Come on boys." Jodi said and the boys fell in step with her.

Mark turned and stomped off to the bar.

"He's such an ass." Kevin whispered to his brother.

"I heard that." Jodi said looking at her youngest son.

Kevin shrugged. "Well he is."

Jodi didn't really blame Kevin, he barely knew the man and what he had seen hadn't been all that great. "Come on let's find your sister."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tex sipped her soda and laughed as Randy tried to make time with Ashley.

Randy liked a challenge, and he was getting one with Ashley. She wouldn't have anything to do with him.

"Jealous."

"Huh?" she asked confused as John sat down beside her.

"You're watching Randy." John said sipping on his beer.

"Gross, Randy is my brother you moron." She snapped.

"So you two say, but he's tapped every female in this company just about, why not you?" John asked smirking.

"You're sick, why don't you go ask Randy that question and see what happens?" Tex asked.

John held up a hand. "No thanks, he's a little irrational when it comes to you."

Tex frowned at him. "Why don't you go find some fourteen year old to pick up?"

"Why bother, you're here, why don't you come up to my room and share what you willingly been giving these other guys, you ever get some of this, you'll follow me around like a puppy." John said laughing.

Another thing Tex had inherited from Mark was his quick temper. Tex tossed her soda in his face. "I wouldn't touch you if you was the last man on earth and my pussy was on fire and your dick was a water hose."

John jumped up and grabbed her arm.

"Let me go." Tex said trying to pull her arm loose.

"Well this seems familiar, you guys been there done this, Cena let her go." Shawn said walking up right beside them.

_-------_

_Tex ran backstage through the civic center. __She was looking for Hunter, his match was supposed to start in a while and she wanted to ask him, if she could leave early with Randy to go to dinner._

_Tex fell back on the floor and just managed not to spill her drink that rested in her hand, unfortunately the same couldn't be said for the man she had run into John Cena._

_Tex's face burned red, she couldn't believe she had ran into John Cena, she was humiliated, at her age and the fact she had a crush on him, made it worse._

_She looked up, he had been carrying a plate of food, which was now all over his ring wear and he looked mad._

"_I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to run into you." She said her face burning in embarrassment._

_John was pissed, why did people let there kids run loose back stage. "You little idiot, I have a match in twenty minutes, now look at me, fuck." _

_Tex stood up still holding her drink. "I said I was sorry." She was starting to get mad, she had apologized. This was the first guy she ever had a crush on and he was turning out to be a complete jerk._

"_Sorry don't cut it, where the hell is your parents, shouldn't you be in daycare or something?" He snapped._

"_Daycare, I'm not a fucking baby." She yelled at him._

_She looked around, man if Hunter heard her cussing he would have a cow. The guys didn't say much about the occasional shit or damn, but they didn't allow her to use big words, so she didn't do it around them._

"_Don't talk to me like that, you little brat, wheres your parents?" John asked getting madder and madder, how dare this little brat talk to him like that after she had plowed in to him._

_Tex just lost it. She was pissed she had ever thought this jerk was cute. "Fuck you, you over sized ass clown." She grinned, Chris came up with the best lines, she had always liked that one._

_John frowned. He didn't like Jericho and having that little insult tossed at him, was like a red flag. "Does your parents know you cuss like that? You little monster."_

"_I do what I want, no one tells me what to do fuck face." She was on a roll with the cussing now and was starting to enjoy the pissed off look on his face._

_John wanted to grab the little bitch and shake her. "Listen you little bitch, I'll whip your ass, so you better take off right now." John said his temper hanging by a thread._

_Tex gave him a look and tossed her drink right in his face. "Fuck you."_

_John grabbed her and before her mouth could open, he had her flipped across his knee, whipping her ass._

"_Let me up you fucker!" She screamed kicking her legs._

"_I don't think so." He bit out all the while bringing his big hand down on her butt._

"_OWWWW..let me go!"_

_Tex felt her self being pulled up and found her self in Shawn's arms._

"_Cena I'll kill you, are you crazy, don't ever put your hands on Tex." Shawn said looking ready to kill._

_John looked at Shawn, great his first few weeks here and he beats Shawn's kids ass._

"_Look, she ran into me, then cussed me out and then threw her damn drink in my face." John said trying to defend himself._

_Shawn set Tex down and looked at her. "That true?"_

_Tex looked up at Shawn. "I ran into him, it was a accident, I apologized, but he kept yelling at me."_

"_What cuss words?" Shawn asked._

_Tex found something fascinating on the floor._

"_The f word and she said it a lot of times." John volunteered._

_Tex glared up at him. "Thanks a lot bitch face."_

"_Thats enough Tex." Shawn said giving her a warning look. "Did you throw your drink on him?"_

"_Yea." She mumbled._

"_Get back to Hunter's dressing room, now." Shawn said._

_Tex threw one more angry glance at John and took off._

_Shawn turned to look at John. I know you're new here, but Tex is Taker's kid and every guy in that locker room thinks of her as their own kid, don't mess with her and don't ever put your hands on her again."_

"_Look, I lost it when she tossed that drink in my face." John said, he knew he fucked up, he was new here and what happened was going to set him back. It was hard enough being the new guy, now he had went and touched there little mascot, the guys would never accept him._

"_Tex don't usually act like that, so I would have to say you probably provoked her." Shawn said._

"_I was pissed, don't give her the right to toss things at me or talk to me the way she did." John said._

_Shawn just stared at him for a minute. "No it don't, and she's about to find that out, but if she does something, we'll deal with it, not you, keep your hands off her." Shawn said and walked off._

_John cursed. That little brat was a menace and she best steer clear of him._

----

Tex looked at Shawn. "He started it."

"I'm sure he did, but you need to learn to ignore him, he's just trying to get a rise of you." Shawn said.

Hunter had seen what happened and walked over. "Cena take a hike."

John glared at her and left.

Hunter gave her a look. "You need to learn to control that temper, thats what he whats, is to make you lose it."

Tex was tired of always towing the line, her having to back down and not John. "I'm grown now you two, I'll do what the fuck I want." She snapped

Hunter leaned forward and lifted her chin. "You just lose the attitude with me missy, or you'll end up where you was the last time, you tossed a drink on Cena."

Shawn shook his head. Tex knew better than to push Hunter. While most of the other guys overlooked her little fits of temper growing up, Hunter hadn't . Dave and Hunter were the strict ones of the bunch.

"Sorry." She said her face turning red.

Tex figured she must have lost her mind for a minute talking to Trips like that.

Hunter let go of her chin and nodded. "You got some visitors." Hunter said nodding toward the door.

Tex looked toward the door and grinned "Gunner, Kevin, over here." She said jumping up to meet them.

The boys about knocked her down hugging her. "God you guys are getting so big."

"We missed you Tex." Kevin said clinging to her.

"Well I missed you guys too." She looked over at Jodi. "Thanks for bringing them."

Jodi hugged Tex. "Hey You're their big sister, they would have a fit if they couldn't be here on your birthday.

"Come on Jodi, get something to eat and drink." Hunter said leading her over to the food table.

Tex sat down with boys and opened their presents. "Thanks guys..I love the shirt and the game, and I just happen to have the X-box with me, we can play tonight, if its alright with your mom."

"Great." Kevin said running to get some cake.

Tex looked at Gunner. He was too quite, she knew something was wrong. "Whats wrong?"

Gunner looked up at her. Tex smiled, he looked so much like Mark, only there was no hardness in him, there was kindness and love in his eyes. "I hate him."

Tex sighed. "I did too for a long time, but you're not hurting him Gunner, you're just hurting yourself."

"I cant help it, he never comes to see us or calls and he didn't even speak to us today when we seen him, he just yelled at mom. He's an asshole."

Tex laid her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry."

Gunner looked up at his sister. "Why don't he love us Tex, what did we do so wrong?"

"Oh Gunner..I asked myself that question my whole life and there was never an answer. But I finally realized, its him, its not me or you or Kevin. I talked to him today the first time in years and told him how I felt, how much he hurt me."

Gunner leaned over and hugged her. "What did he say?"

Tex wrapped her arms round the boy. "He asked did I want money?"

Gunner pulled back and looked at her and then they both started laughing. "What did you do?"

Tex looked at Gunner. "I kinda lost my temper, I slapped him."

Gunner's eyes got wide. He knew his sister was brave, but he would be scared to death to do that.

"Anyway I finally got the point that he just don't get it, so I'm done with him." Tex said.

Gunner nodded, he didn't blame her, he had always been so mean to Tex, and Gunner didn't understand, she was the best sister in the world.

----------------------------------------

Jodi stood beside Scott watching Gunner and Tex. She was good for him and he would open up to her before he would anyone else. "Scott you did a great job, you know, Tex is a great girl."

Scott smiled as he looked over at her. "I wish I could take all the credit, but Kevin, Hunter, Rick, Shawn and Dave all helped. The ways things were back then, I couldn't have done it by myself."

Jodi smiled. "Well you all did a great job. I appreciate that you guys visit the boys too and send birthday and Christmas presents. If it wasn't for you guys, they wouldn't have any male role models."

Scott laughed. "Well look at the bunch of us, I don't know if having us as role models is a good or bad thing."

Jodi smiled. "Stop it, nobody's perfect. You guys are great."

Scott grinned. "Well I never argue with a beautiful woman."

Jodi blushed. It had been a while since anyone had called her beautiful.

"Mom want some cake?" Kevin asked running over with a huge slice of cake.

"Go on and take your mama and sit down, I'll bring her some food." Scott said.

Jodi followed Kevin back to the table with Gunner and Tex. Jodi sat down, it had been so long since someone flirted with her, she wasn't sure if he was flirting or not.

"Mom why are you all red in the face?" Kevin asked.

Tex looked over at Jodi, damn she was flushed.

Scott came over and sat down beside her and handed her a drink and plate of food. "Here beautiful."

Tex grinned, so thats what was up. Scott was turning on his charm for Jodi. She had watched him over the years work his considerable charms on the lady's. They always came back for more, he never had a shortage of women chasing after him. "Jodi are you staying the night?"

"Yea we booked a room for the night." Jodi said trying to calm down with Scott sitting right next to her. She had never thought about Scott like that, but then he had never flirted with her.

"Can the boys spend the night in my room, we're going to play games, we want to try out the new one?" Tex said.

"Sure, our flight leaves in the morning at ten, I'll pick them up at eight." Jodi said.

Scott grinned and Tex kicked him under the table. He better not be playing games with Jodi, if he was interested that was one thing, but using her was a whole different story.

"Ow." Scott said rubbing his leg.

"Oh sorry I was stretching my leg." Tex said.

"Scott I need to talk to you a minute." Tex said getting up.

Scott got up and followed her to a empty table.

Tex leveled him with a serious look. "She's not some ring rat, don't play games with her, she's a nice lady."

Scott glared at Tex. "Gee thanks Tex, glad to know you think I'm a pig."

"Scott I love you dearly, but you make a sport out of women, okay I'm not blind." Tex said.

"Okay, yea I know that, but you're right, Jodi is a nice woman, I just want to get to know her better, okay?" Scott said.

Tex jumped up. "Thats all I needed to know." She said stopping long enough to kiss his cheek.

Scott shook his head, the kid knew him too well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of hours later, the party winded down and Tex hugged and kissed the guys and took the boys up to her room to play video games. Tex was happy that she hadn't run into John or Mark on the way up. The boys were tired and they both fell asleep after a hour or so, Tex sat propped in the other bed watching TV when her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Texas, its Sheila, do you remember me?"

Tex did in fact remember her, she was a friend of her mama's. She was also a ring rat, running around with her mama from wrestler to wrestler.

"Yea I do, whats up?"

"Texas, I have to meet with you, I know you'll be in Tennessee day after tomorrow, can we meet?" Sheila asked.

"What for?" Tex wasn't really in the mood to relive old memory's.

"Texas, its important, you're mama she didn't die of a drug overdose, she was murdered."


	4. Chapter 4

**Loving Texas**

**Texas Amadahy- Illegitimate daughter of the Undertaker. Works for WWE as the technical director.**

**Summary- Texas tries to come to grips with being the Undertaker's unwanted mistake at the same time she begins to be awakened to passion by a unlikely source. **

**Characters. Mark Callaway, John Cena, Randy Orton , Scott Hall, other assorted wrestlers.**

**I only own Texas. I dont own The Undertaker or any other cute wrestlers in this story.**

**My Vacacation is officially over..so back to the hell hole today,lol..updates will be slower now.**

* * *

Tex went in the pancake house to sit down and wait for Sheila. 

Since she had got the call the other night her nerves had been shot. Her Mama murdered.

Tex was little, she remembered her mama had smoked pot, but she never remembered her doing other drugs, course she could have done other stuff when Tex wasn't around.

Scott had told her it was a heroin overdose. They had found needle marks on her arm.

Tex sighed. Mama might not have been the best person in the world, but if she found out she was murdered, she would find out who done it and make sure they paid, even her mama didn't deserve that.

Tex hadn't told anyone about the phone call, she decided she would take care of this herself.

Tex looked up when Sheila set down, she was surprised. Sheila had really changed, she was dressed expensively and looked like she was doing well for herself.

"Don't look so surprised. I'm doing good, got married to a nice man, I've got kids...My life is good." Sheila said.

They ordered coffee and when the waitress bought it Sheila looked at her. "You're so beautiful Texas, but then you always was. I was happy to hear, Scott took care of you, he always was a prince."

Tex smiled. "He still is."

Sheila set her coffee down and looked at Tex. "Texas, I know she was murdered. Your mama smoked weed, I never seen her do nothing besides drink and smoke weed, thats it, she was deathly afraid of needles, no way would she shoot herself up. The day she died, she told me that things were going to change for her, that she had a ticket to money and she had to meet someone in her room that night, were you there?"

Tex frowned as she remembered that night. "Mama usually just sat me out in the hallway if one of her men come by, but Scott had been on her ass about doing that, she put blankets in the bathtub and put me to bed in there and she told not to come out, cause she was having a visit. She made me drink something to make me sleep. When I got up the next morning, she was dead."

Tex looked at Sheila. "Why are you just now telling me this?"

"Texas you were seven , what would you have done, and I was scared, Whoever killed her, is certainly a wrestler or someone who works for the company, I didn't want to be next." Sheila said.

Tex could understand that. "I'm going to call down to Atlanta and see if they can reopen the case." Tex said.

Sheila nodded. "Just be careful Tex, whoever done this is still around you know."

Tex nodded. She didn't even know if she could get the case reopened and if she did there a mile long list of suspects since her mama had slept with half the damn roster.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days Tex was on edge. She was waiting for a phone call back from the Atlanta police. Between her job, the traveling and just waiting for the phone call her nerves were frayed.

She helped the crew pack up the tech equipment, even though she didn't have too, it occupied her mind at least for a short while.

When she got done she headed out to the parking lot and unlocked her rental.

"Tex."

She turned around to see Hunter standing there with his bag."Can I catch a ride back to the hotel?"

"Sure hop in." Tex said.

They got in and Tex started the car and headed back to the hotel. "Whats eating at you?"

"Nothing."

Hunter looked over at her. "Liar."

"Look Trips, I don't want to talk about it right now, okay." Tex said.

She didn't want to say anything to anyone unless they reopened the case, and if they did, everyone was going to know anyway.

Hunter didn't say anything else and Tex glanced at him. She wondered if he was mad. She hated for any of the guys to be mad at her.

"You mad?" She asked as they pulled up in the hotel parking lot.

"No I'm not mad, I would just have hoped after all this time, you could come to me and talk to me about whats bothering you." He said as he got out of the car.

Tex walked over to him. "Trips I know I can come to you about anything. Look I got some real heavy shit going on, if you want to round the guys up, I might as well tell you all at once."

Hunter put his hands on her shoulder. "Are you okay, you're not in any kind of trouble are you?"

"No...just you guys come up to my room, okay?"

Hunter watched as she walked off. He better round up everybody, this sounded like something serious.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Tex lay on her bed sipping a soda. Her nerves got worse and worse. She wished the Atlanta police would call and let her know something.

She heard the tap at the door and she got up and went and opened the door Scott, Dave, Hunter and Shawn came in.

"Kevin is back at home and Rick is off for a few days, but we'll fill them in." Scott said sitting down on the sofa.

Tex nodded as the guys sat down. She sat on the edge of the bed. "I came across some information, I cant say from who, but I think someone murdered my mama."

Tex was surprised that none of them looked too shocked, but Scott was the first one to speak. "Why do you think that?"

"Mama smoked pot and drank, but she was afraid of needles, some how I doubt she shot herself up with heroin."

"Thats it?" Hunter asked getting up.

"Well I think its enough to get the Atlanta PD to look into it." She said.

"Wait a minute, you mean you've already called them." Shawn asked.

"Yea I did, if she was murdered it was by somebody in this company, and I want them to pay, she might have not been the best mother in the world, but she was all I had."

Hunter looked at Tex. "You know if they reopen this, everyone who had anything to do with your Mama is going to be a suspect, all of us except for Dave."

Tex felt her temper flair. "Well if you didn't kill her Trip's you don't have a fucking thing to worry about. So sorry this is going to inconvenience you."

Hunter looked at Tex like she had killed his pet something.

Dave got up and came over putting his arms around Tex. "Baby girl, calm down, we're just looking at how this is going to affect everyone."

Tex buried her face in Dave's chest and hugged him tight, the whole thing was starting to get to her.

Hunter came over and stood beside them. "Tex, you know I didn't mean anything by what I said kid."

Tex lifted her head. "I know, sorry I snapped."

Hunter leaned over kissing Tex on the forehead. "Its okay."

The guys cleared out after they discussed it for a while, all except Scott. He came over and sat beside Tex on the bed. "Tex do you remember anything about that night?"

"It was so long ago Scott, I remember her telling me to stay in the bathroom, she was having company. I know she was excited. She told me things were going to turn around for her, but then she was always saying that." Tex said.

"You need to rest, you looked drained. Go get a shower and order something to eat, you need me to stay for a while?" Scott asked wrapping his arm around her.

"Naw, I'm good." Tex said.

Scott kissed her and got up. "I'll see you tomorrow ."

Tex nodded and got up after he left and took a shower. She got out and dried off and pulled on some sleeping pants and a tank top and went and flopped on the bed.

She finally got up and ordered some room service and lay down waiting.

When her cell rang she grabbed it and answered. "Hello."

"Miss Amadahy, this is detective Burlson with the Atlanta police."

Tex sat up on the bed. " Yes detective?"

"We made a formal request to reopen the case and it was was granted, especially since there was no autopsy done, don't know why but there wasn't, anyway, we're exhuming the body in two days and as soon as the results are back, we'll let you know how we are going to proceed."

"Thank you detective you can reach me any time at this number." She said.

The detective told her he would be in touch with her soon and got off the phone.

Tex really didn't know how to feel, but she knew there were going to be a lot of unhappy people in the company if the police started nosing around. A lot of the men who had slept with her mama were married at the time, if this got out it could ruin marriages.

There was a knock at the door and she got up and opened it. Randy was standing there with her food. "I intercepted your meal."

Randy sat her meal on the table. "You need a hug?"

Tex fell into his arms. "Who told you?" Randy sat down on the chair at the table and pulled her down on his lap. He pulled the food over. "Eat."

Tex started eating.

"Shawn told me." He said.

Tex frowned. "He's got a big mouth."

Randy put his hands on her shoulder. "He's just concerned calm down Tex."

Tex looked down at her hands. " I know, I'm just ..I don't Randy I don't know what to feel right now, she was a shitty mother, okay I know that, even before she died, most times if it wasn't for Scott and Kevin and you , God knows what would have happened to me. But I still feel like I owe it to her to find out what happened."

Randy wrapped his arms around her. "It's going to be okay Tex. I want you to eat and then off to bed. I'll stay here with you tonight."

Tex finished eating and Randy put the plates back on the tray, while she climbed in the bed.

Randy came over and climbed in beside her and pulled her close.

Tex laughed.

"What?" Randy asked.

"Just like old times huh?" She said.

"Yea, you're right." He said chuckling.

"I always loved the summers when you traveled with your dad. I knew you would be around. I don't know why you put up with me, I must have been a real pain in the butt."

"No, you were never that." Randy said kissing her temple.

"Come on Randy you're nine years older than me, you must have been sick of me." She said.

"Never, not once Tex, you were special to me and everyone else." He said.

_---------------_

_Bob answered the light knock at his hotel door. "Tex baby,its eleven at night, what are you doing roaming around." Bob said wondering what the hell her mama was thinking letting a five year old roam the hallways of a hotel._

_Bob smiled as she tried to crane her neck around him. "Is Randy here?"_

_Bob bent and picked her up. "Come on then."_

"_Randy you got a visitor." Bob called. _

_Randy looked up from the TV and smiled. "Tex..come here." _

_Bob sit her down and smiled as she ran over to the skinny fourteen year old._

"_Randy I missed you." Tex said throwing her arms around his neck._

"_I missed you too kiddo. Want some pizza, dad ordered some, it should be here soon." Randy asked as he settled her down beside him on the bed._

_Tex nodded. "Mr. Bob can I stay here tonight?"_

_Bob looked at the little girl his heart breaking. It was a damn shame she didn't have decent parents. "Sure baby."_

_Tex wrapped her skinny arms around Randy as if afraid to let him go. Randy wrapped a arm around her. "It's okay Tex, you're safe here."_

----------

Tex smiled at Randy. "The more things change the more they stay the same.

Randy smiled. "Yea thats for sure."

"Randy the detective called me, they never did a autopsy on Mama, there going to exhume her body and do one."

"Tex I hope you find the answers you're looking for."

"I do too." She said snuggling closer to Randy.

Randy lay awake for a long time after Tex went to sleep. This whole thing was going to be one big mess for a lot of people. It should have just been left alone, but he understood Tex's need to know. But some secrets were better left buried.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

When Tex got up the next morning, Randy was gone, but he had left a note saying he was going to work out, but he would see her in the next town.  
Tex packed her stuff up and went down to grab some breakfast before she left.

Scott saw her and came over sitting down next to her. "Morning Tex."

"Morning Scott." She said smiling at him.

"You never did tell me what you and Jodi did on my birthday?" Tex asked grinning.

"We went out dancing and then I took her to her room and kissed her goodnight and went back to my room." He said.

Tex looked up. "What I think I'm going to faint, thats it?"

"You're a real smart ass." He said grinning.

"You really like her don't you?" Tex asked.

"Yea she's a nice lady." Scott said pouring more coffee.

They ate their breakfast and Scott and her chatted about their schedules for the next week.

Scott looked up. "Randy told me there were going to reopen the investigation. I want you to be prepared, theres going to be a lot of people unhappy about this."

"I know that, but if she was murdered, I need to know." Tex said.

"You know if she was, who the main suspect is going to be?" Scott asked.

Tex looked at him confused.

"Tex, Mark has more motive than anybody, he hated your mama and she made his life a living hell, he practically had a party when she died and he told half the people in the company he was glad she was dead." Scott said setting his coffee down.

"No way, I know Mark is a dick head, but if he was going to kill her why wait seven years and while he was at it why didn't he kill me, I was in the room that night, I was in the bathroom." Tex said.

Scott shook his head. "Not even Mark would kill his own kid, but your Mama, I can see him doing it, he despised her."

"Sorry I just don't think he is capable of that." Tex said.

"Whether he did or not, he's going to be high on the suspect list."

Tex looked up at Scott finally realizing what a can of worms she had opened.

Scott patted her hand. "Don't worry Tex, it will all work out, you sure you don't remember anything about that night?"

Tex shook her head. "No..I'm sure nothing."

Scott looked at her. She was sure she didn't remember anything, but for months after her mama's death she had nightmares that terrorized her. She would wake up screaming, for months, he or either Kevin had put her in the bed with them, so she could sleep.

She had always told Scott, that someone was trying to get her mama, and maybe they would get her too." Scott wondered if she was blocking something out.

Scott stood up and bent to drop a kiss on her cheek. " I've got to go to headquarters for a couple of days..I'll call you."

"Okay..see you in a few days." Tex said.

Tex was beginning to get worried, at first she hadn't realized the implications of reopening this, but now she did. She might not like Mark worth a damn, but her mama was already dead, did she really want to see her father in prison for murder. No matter what he was, Tex didn't think he was capable of murder, but as Scott had pointed out, he was going to be high on the list of suspects and lots of innocent people went to prison, Mark had shot off his mouth one too many time about how much he had hated her mama, how glad he was she was dead.

Tex shook her head, not a lot she could do about it now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Loving Texas**

**Texas Amadahy- Illegitimate daughter of the Undertaker. Works for WWE as the technical director.**

**Summary- Texas tries to come to grips with being the Undertaker's unwanted mistake at the same time she begins to be awakened to passion by a unlikely source. **

**Characters. Mark Callaway, John Cena, Randy Orton , Scott Hall, other assorted wrestlers.**

**I only own Texas. I dont own The Undertaker or any other cute wrestlers in this story.**

* * *

Tex sat in the hotel restaurant picking at her breakfast. It had been a week and she hadn't heart anything from detective Burlson. She was beginning to worry, maybe Sheila was wrong, maybe mama wasn't murdered, maybe it was a drug overdose. It would be better if that was the case. She had noticed the guys were as tense as she was this whole thing was wearing on everyone. 

Randy and John walked in the restaurant to grab some breakfast. Randy seen Tex sitting there looking stressed and worried.

He stopped and looked at John. "John, we're going over to eat with Tex."

John rolled his eyes. "Great."

Randy put his hand up. "Look if you cant be civil, go eat by yourself. Tex is going through some shit right now, she don't need any crap from you."

John seen that Randy was serious. "Okay okay. I wont say a word."

They walked over and Randy bent and kissed Tex's cheek. "Hey."

Tex smiled at Randy. "Hey yourself."

"Mind if we join you?" Randy asked.

She looked at John and rolled her eyes. "Yea sure."

They sat down and John decided the best thing to do was just order his food and not say a word to her.

Randy looked at her plate, didn't look like she had ate a bite. "Quit pushing your food around and eat it."

Tex dropped her fork. "Not hungry."

Randy grinned and grabbed her fork. "Remember how I used to get you to eat when you were little?"

Tex started smiling. "If you start doing that airplane shit, I'm going to kick your ass."

"Save us both the humiliation and eat." Randy said holding a forkful of eggs in front of her.

Tex sighed and took the bite and then grabbed her fork.

John watched the two of them. For a while he thought surely the two of them were an item, but the more he hung around them, the more he saw that wasn't what was going on with them.They were awfully touchy feely for friends though.

Randy and John's food arrived and they inhaled their food while they talked about their upcoming matches.

"Tex have you heard anything?" Randy asked.

"No, nothing yet." She said.

"Look I got to go, I have to be at the arena in a couple of hours and get things going." She said standing up.

"Okay I'll see you over there." Randy said.

Tex looked at John and smirked. "Cena you're almost tolerable when you don't speak, you should try it more often." and then she walked off.

"I would love to shut her up." John said clenching his fist.

"Hey now, thats my sis you're talking about, just let it go." Randy said.

John didn't answer, but he vowed one day he was going to take that self satisfied smirk off her face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tex was in catering when she got the call.

"Miss Amadahy. It's detective Burlson."

Tex took a long drink of water. "Hello Detective."

"Ma'am, we have the autopsy results back, I'm sorry to inform you your mother was murdered. She was suffocated. She only had one needle mark on her, We think that was to cover the suffocation, You're mother had a reputation, we think the killer knew police would just assume it was a overdose, though I have to say the detectives that handled this case really dropped the ball."

Tex sat down. "So how are you going to proceed?"

"Ma'am, we're flying out to Stamford to get a accounting of every employee of the company at that time, then we will fly out and interview anyone still working with the company, we have other investigators that will track down people no longer employed and interview them. I have to be honest, its been so long any physical evidence is long gone, if we prosecute this case it will be on circumstantial evidence alone, but even then, its been so long thsi case may go no where." The detective said.

Tex sighed. "So this is going to be a long process?"

"Yes Ma'am, unless somebody confesses, it going to be a lot of time and sorting through interviews once we have them."

"Okay detective, thank you." Tex said.

"Theres one more thing I think you should know ma'am."

"Umm please call me Tex." She said.

"Okay Tex, your mother was pregnant at the time of her death."

Tex was in shock, pregnant, by who?

"I know this is probably a shock to you, but considering many of the men in the company were married, this might be a motive for her murder, if she was trying to get money from the father." The detective said.

"Thank you detective for everything." Tex said still in shock.

"Call me Jason, please, believe me we will be seeing a lot of each other over the course of this investigation, in face..I want to interview you as soon as we catch up with the tour, you were one of the last people to see your mother alive." He said.

"Okay Jason, call me if theres anything new." She said.

Tex hung up the phone. She supposed she better call the guys and get them over here, she might as well tell them all together.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tex groaned and fell back on her bed. It had been a weird night. When she told the guys, not one of them had looked shocked even by the news that she had been pregnant. She had the feeling that she had been kept in the dark by them all these years, that they may have already known her mama was murdered and if they had covered it up, for what reason, were they protecting themselves, were they involved or were they protecting some one else. For the first time, Tex was questioning the motives of the men who raised her, did they take care of her out of guilt?

Tex heard a knock at the door and got up to answer it and was surprised to find Vince at the door.

"Hey Tex, can I come in a minute?"

"Sure Vince." She said letting him in.

They sat down around the table in her room. Tex fidgeted tapping her fingers on the table. Vince had been good to her over the years, he had given her a good job and took a chance on her. He had always been kind to her.

"I've been informed their reopening the investigation into your mothers death, a detective Burlson called me, they have Subpoenaed all my records from that year." Vince said.

Tex looked up at Vince. "Are you mad at me?"

Vince reached over and grabbed her hand. "Tex, of course not, your mother was murdered. The person who did it still may be working for me, of course I want to help in any way I can, don't be silly."

Tex felt relieved. Everybody else acted like it was better left alone."Thanks Vince, I just couldn't let this go."

"Of course not I wouldn't expect you too, I just want you to be careful, this is going to open a nasty can of worms with a lot of the guys and the killer too, I want you to be careful, Okay?" Vince said.

Tex frowned. "You act like I might be in danger."

Vince looked at Tex. "Tex, you were in that room, the night your mama was killed, theres four people that know that, Scott came to me and told me. We agreed it was for the best if as few people as possible knew that. I know, Scott, Kevin and Randy. If the killer thinks you were in there and saw something, you might be in danger. Once the investigators get started, everyone is going to know."

Tex jumped up. "You guys knew someone killed her and you let it be covered up."

"Tex, we suspected, but we thought it best for you to let it drop, some secrets are best left alone Tex." Vince said standing up.

"Vince, she was a person, no one seems to remember that and some one murdered her."

Vince came over and put his hands on her shoulders. "Tex, we always wanted to protect you, that was always our motivation."

Tex nodded. But she wasn't so sure. There was a lot of covering up going on here and she wasn't sure what everyones motives were.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tex walked through the lobby heading for the doors. She was going out for her morning run.

"You just had to open this shit up didn't ya." Tex felt her arm being grabbed and she was spun around to face a very angry Mark.

Tex knew he had found out about the investigation. "Sorry my mama being murdered is such a big inconvenience for you."

"Listen here girl, I'm going to be number one on their list, I never made a secret about how I hated that woman, but I didn't kill her." Mark shouted.

Tex pulled her arm out of his grip. " I didn't think you did Mark, if it had been you, you probably would have killed me too, so you wouldn't have to look at me anymore, You hated me worse than you hated Mama."

Mark grabbed her again. "What the fuck you talking about, you weren't there that night, you were with one of the guys right, Kev or Hunter?."

Tex tried to jerk away but he held her tight and she turned from his intense gaze.

Then understanding dawned in his eyes. "They knew, they knew somebody killed her, Scott was protecting you, from me. Scott thinks I killed her, and he thinks I would come after you, in case you seen me."

"I didn't kill your mama, I may have thought about it a time or two, but I didn't do it as I sure as hell wouldn't hurt my own kid, what kind of monster does Scott think I am." He said letting Tex go.

Tex shook her head. "Oh you hurt me plenty Mark." and she walked off. She didn't need this shit today.

"Before you guys try to railroad me for something I didn't do, theres plenty of guys that got bigger things to hide than I do. Take your buddy Randy Orton for instance, what was he sixteen, on the edge of manhood, looking for a little action, what to take a guess who his first lay was?"

Tex stopped still and turned around and looked at Mark. "You're lying."

Mark shifted uncomfortably. No he wasn't lying but seeing the look on her face, he wished he had kept his mouth shut.

But she knew he wasn'tlying, it had come out to fast. He was telling the truth. Randy wouldn't do that, sleep with Mama. Randy had always been there for her, she had cried on his shoulder a million times about her mama. She felt sick and betrayed.

Mark watched her leave the hotel and shrugged. No way was he going to take the fall for this, Randy had a lot more to lose than he did, way more if the full truth came out.

Tex ran and kept running till she thought her legs would fall off, but she couldn't stop. She felt sick to her stomach when she thought about it, she knew most of the men in this company had slept with her mama. It didn't really bother her, she didn't exactly dwell on it. But Randy, he had been her big brother from the start, untouched by her screwed up mother. Plus the fact he had kept it from her, he was basically lying to her and why, was Mark right, did he have something to hide, was he involved with this in some way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tex was exhausted after her run, she took a shower and dried off and went and pulled jeans and a t-shirt out of her bag. She wished Scott was here to talk to, but he wouldn't be back for a couple of days. She could call Kevin, but she didn't want to for some reason, she felt like she couldn't really trust anyone, everyone had been lying to her. They didn't have a show today, so she didn't even have work to keep her mind occupied.

She decided to go find Randy, she couldn't just keep this bottled up. She would ask him straight out and see what he had to say.

She looked at the time and figured he would be in the gym. It was time to get some answers.

-----------------------------------------------------------

John and Randy were working on the weights in the gym. "So you nailed Ash yet?" John asked.

Randy grinned. "No, I'm still working on it."

"Watch it dude, Sam will have your hide if she finds out." John said laughing.

Randy shrugged. "I'm nor married yet..might as well enjoy myself till I am."

John looked up and seen Tex heading their way and she didn't look happy in fact, she didn't look good at all.

"Randy whats with Tex, she looks like hell?"

Randy got up, she had dark circles under her eyes and she looked like she was ready to cry at any moment.

"Baby whats wrong?" Randy asked as she walked up to him.

"Don't baby me, Randy, is it true, thats all I want to know?" Tex said.

Randy looked confused. "Is what true?" He asked trying to pull her in his arms.

"Don't fucking touch me, did you sleep with my mama?" She asked.

John looked at Randy, no way, that was too sick., hell if he had he must have been a teenager at the time.

Randy looked at Tex, his eyes begging her to understand. "Tex, I was a hormone ridden teenager, it just happened okay, it has nothing to do with us."

Tex backed away. "I thought you were different Randy, you were my best friend, my big brother."

John knew the whole story about Tex, hell every body, secrets were hard to keep when everyone lived in close quarters like they did. It was no secret that her mom was a ring rat and probably slept with most of the wrestlers on the roster, but Randy, good grief.

"Tex, please just listen to me." Randy begged. He wasn't going to let one stupid mistake ruin his relationship with Tex.

"No, you make me sick Randy, you're just like everybody else, lying to me, keeping secrets. I thought you were my friend." Tex said and turned around and ran off.

Randy started to follow, but John stopped him. "Randy I don't think you can fix this, at least not now."

Randy picked up his cell phone and walked off. He punched in a number. "Hello."

"Hey look Tex knows."

"How the hell did she find out?"

Randy shook his head. "I don't know. But she's mad and hurt."

"Thats the last thing we need the police to find out, she was pregnant too, I don't want them trying to pin this on you."

Randy sat down. "I'm just worried about Tex, she hates me now."

"Tex don't hate you she's hurt, but the last thing we need is her spilling her guts to the police."

Randy sighed. He didn't give a shit about anything but Tex right now.

"Randy when that detective interviews you, keep your damned mouth shut, they don't have no proof you ever slept with Ayita , they don't know shit."

"Well whoever told Tex, I'm sure will tell the police." Randy said.

"Theres no proof, just deny it."

"I don't know if lying to the cops is a good idea." Randy said.

"Look you just do what I tell you too."

Randy got up. "You act like you think I killed her."

"I never once thought that, but you were there that night, it would look bad as hell if anyone found out."

" I know dad, look, I got to go." Randy said and hung up the phone.

Bob Orton walked outside and sat on his porch. There was no way Randy was going to take the fall for this. He would protect his son, no matter what he had to do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tex lay on her bed. She had cried for a hour and her eyes hurt. She sat up. She was surprised that Randy hadn't come storming up here or sent none of the guys up here. In a way she was glad. She had to think with out them hovering over her.

She knew she would have to sit down and talk to Randy eventually, but she couldn't right now.

She knew she just needed to forget about this shit for one night.

She left her room and walked down the hallway and knocked on a door.

"Well hey there baby..you look rough, you okay." Adam Copeland asked opening the door.

"Yea man, I've had better days, look I need a ID saying I'm twenty one, can you hook me up?"

Adam grinned. Sure I can, give me a couple of hours, but you get caught, you didn't get it from me, I don't need all your daddy's after my ass."

Tex smiled. "I'm no rat, don't worry."

"I'll drop it by your room in a couple hours, got a picture?"

She had come prepared and gave him a small picture. "Thanks Adam." She said and left.

This was going to be one night she forgot her problems.


	6. Chapter 6

**Loving Texas**

**Texas Amadahy- Illegitimate daughter of the Undertaker. Works for WWE as the technical director.**

**Summary- Texas tries to come to grips with being the Undertaker's unwanted mistake at the same time she begins to be awakened to passion by a unlikely source. **

**Characters. Mark Callaway, John Cena, Randy Orton , Scott Hall, other assorted wrestlers.**

**I only own Texas. I dont own The Undertaker or any other cute wrestlers in this story.**

* * *

Tex sat at the bar, downing her third beer. She made a face, it tasted like shit, but she liked the way it made her feel. 

"Let me have a shot of Jack." She told the bartender. This was Mark's drink of choice, she wanted to see if she could handle it. "Like father, like daughter." She muttered to herself.

The bartender set it in front of her and she tossed it back and spent the next two minutes feeling like she was trying to cough up a lung.

"Another." She managed to gasp out.

It took a couple of hours but finally she was at the point where she didn't give a shit about anything, in fact she didn't even know her name by this time.

John got up from his table to weaved his way to the bar, he had come in tonight to party and dance a bit, and maybe hook up with a woman for the night.

But so far he had mostly drank way too much and hadnt found anyone to his likeing. Thats when he saw Tex at the bar.

At this point John Cena stumbled up to the bar as drunk as she was. "Hey Tex." He slurred falling to the stool beside her.

"Well it's John Fucking Cena." She said laughing so hard she about fell off the bar stool. John caught her and pulled her back.

John laughed too like she had told a joke, they were both wasted.

"How did you get in here?" John asked ordering another beer for both them.

Tex leaned toward him. "Shhhh." She said grinning.

"Sorry." John said laughing

"Randy is going to kill you if he catches you drinking." John said falling against her.

"Don't talk about him." Tex said not wanting to think about that.She didnt need Cena bringing her high down.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" John asked trying his best to not fall over.

Tex looked at him and the alcohol was impairing her thinking. "You got some damn sexy arms Cena, I like guys with big arms."

John grinned. Yea well, you ain't so bad yourself, you got the sexiest eyes I ever seen, do you know they shoot flames when you're mad, there gorgeous ."

Tex grinned. "Really?" Her alcohol impaired brain forgot to relay to her, she hated this guy.

"Yea, thats why I try to piss you off all the time, to see those pretty eyes flame up." John said leaning closer to her.

Finally the bartender called them a cab and sent them on their way back to the hotel. The bartender just shook his head, he hoped the two could find there way to their rooms they were trashed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tex opened her eyes and groaned and shut them again. Her head felt like something was trying to drill its way out.

Then she noticed something else, she was naked. Okay don't panic she told herself. "I just pulled off my clothes when I got home." She said trying to convince herself. The problem was she was starting to have flashes from the bar and from after she got back and they were scaring her.

She moved and had to bite her lip at the pain between her legs. Every lecture Scott had ever given her about drinking began replaying in her head, she had got drunk and someone had dragged her back to the hotel and fucked her.

Tex closed her eyes, how could she let this happen. Thats when she felt someone move beside her. Tex turned her head and had to bite her lip hard to keep from screaming. "Oh my God, not him." She whispered feeling like she was going to throw up.

She had to get out of here before he woke up, maybe he wouldn't remember. Flashbacks kept hitting her. She membered kissing him and pushing him back on the bed. Tex realized, he didn't take advantage of her, she had went willing down the path to hell.

The pain between her legs was so bad she thought she was going to puke. She couldn't believe she lost her virginity to a drunk ass John Cena.

She slid out of the bed and slipped her clothes on tears coming to her eyes. How could she do this.

"Going some where Tex?"

Oh God no, she thought.

John was feeling shitty his self and couldn't believe he had fucked this bitch, he must have been pretty damn wasted.

Tex kept her head down and sat on the chair wincing in pain and put on her shoes.

"Well Tex, you're just like all the other woman, couldn't resist getting a piece of John Cena." John said wincing and holding his head when he moved.

Tex couldn't say a word if she did she was going to start crying, and hell if she was going to cry in front of him. She had tried all her life not to be like her mama, she vowed she wouldn't have sex till she fell in love, that it would be special, and she went and got drunk and slept with the biggest asshole in the world.

John got more and more pissed cause she wouldn't say anything, its not like he was thrilled they had slept together, but he remembered enough to know they had both been willing participants. "I knew that was a act you was putting on, you was hot for it last night, you finally gave me some of what you been giving everybody else, the apple don't fall far from the tree, you're a tramp just like your mama."

The words pierced her straight through.

Tex got up and didn't say a word and walked out the door.

John frowned, why the hell didn't she cuss him out like she usually did.

Tex ran down the hall tears on her cheeks, the word ringing in her ears. "Just like your mama."

How could she let this happen? She hit some one and felt arms grab her. "Girl what the fuck are you doing running through the hallways like that?"

"Great, perfect, just perfect." She said looking up into Mark's eyes glaring down at her.

"Let me go." She said tears clogging her throat so she could barely talk.

Mark took in her appearance and the fact she stank of booze. "What the hell happened to you?"

Tex jerked away from him. "Leave me alone!" She screamed and ran off.

Mark watched her get on the elevators. He knew for a fact she didn't drink, the kid didn't do anything but work, she had never been in any trouble. He knew it was probably something to do with finding out her buddy Randy was as big a pig as the rest of them. Mark shrugged, Scott would take care of her, he always did.

Tex went where she always went when she was upset. She banged on the door and a minute later Randy answered half asleep. He took one look at Tex and pulled her in his arms and shut the door.

Baby whats wrong." He said, he could smell the booze on her and she looked like shit.

Tex pulled out of his arms and ran in the bathroom making it just in time to lose the contents of her stomach.

Tex felt Randy beside her and he held her hair out of face while her body purged itself of all the excess alcohol.

When she was done she leaned back in his arms and cried. They sat there in the bathroom floor and Randy just rocked her till her sobs quited down.

"Baby, I'm going to run you a bath and I'm going to round you up some pain relievers and some coffee." He said kissing the back of her head.

Tex nodded but had a hard time moving, she was still hurting bad.

Randy ran her a bath, he frowned as he watched her try to move. "Are you hurt Tex?"

She turned away from him, but Randy turned her back around. "Whats wrong Tex?"

"I cant tell you." She said.

"Get in the bath, we'll talk when your done." He said and went out shutting the door.

Tex stripped her clothes and tossed them to the floor, she picked up a wash cloth and soaped it and scrubbed herself all over twice. "yea like thats going to make you clean again." She said to herself.

Tears leaked from her eyes. She didn't want to feel like this, why had she got drunk, why did Cena have to be there. She felt like a tramp for letting it happen.

She was stll sore, but the warm water had helped some. She didnt know what the hell he had done to her, she remembered some of the stuff leading up to it, but not the act itself.

Her face turned red as flashes of what happened last night returned to her. His kisses had been as intoxicating as the liquor she drank.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy made coffee and rounded up pain relievers and then paced outside the bathroom door.

Something was wrong with Tex, and he knew it didn't have anything to do with finding out he had slept with Ayita. Something had happened to her, he could see it in her eyes.

He sighed and found one of his t-shirts for her to wear and a pair of his boxers. He opened the door to see her still sitting in the water staring into space. He handed her a handful of pain relievers and a cup of coffee, and watched her swallow them and drink the cofffee.

"Tex, get out, the waters getting cold."

She turned to look at him and he laid the clothes on the sink. "Okay."

He picked up the clothes she had tossed in the floor and shut the door again. He set them on the dresser. If someone had hurt her, he would find out and then he would kill them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John had lay in the bed stewing for a while now, memory's starting to fill in the blanks, he had started kissing her in the elevator last night and they had ended up in his room. She was as into it as he was, in fact, the way she had reacted to his touch, it made him hot thinking about it now, she had moaned and whimpered and begged him to make her feel good, and lord he had.

But the one memory that worried him was when he had took her she had started crying and then it was a blank after that. "Geez was he so good he brought tears to her eyes." he thought laughing.

His laughter stopped when he threw back the covers and seen the blood staining the sheets. "Fuck, no way." He said getting up.

"No wonder she cried."

He hadn't exactly been gentle, he had shoved himself in her hard and rough, he had been drunk and he never in a million years thought she might be a virgin.

John pulled his clothes on, he may have hurt her. He needed to find her and make sure she was okay, he might not like her, but damn if he would have done that to anyone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy got up when she came out of the bathroom. "Baby tell me what happened."

Tex went into his arms and lay her head on his chest. "Randy you cant fix everything, okay. I have to deal with some things on my own."

Tex looked up at Randy. "I just got really drunk last night and I was sick this morning and I needed to see you."

"God Tex, I'm so sorry I hurt you." Randy said wrapping her tight in his arms.

"I forgive you." She said simply.

Randy lifted her chin to look at her. "Why?"

"Because I'm too big of a coward to try to live without you." Tex said. She might be upset that he slept with her mama, but she needed Randy. She wouldnt lose him over this.

Randy kissed her on the forehead. " Tex, I feel the same way. I would be miserable without you."

"Randy promise me you didn't have anything to do with my mama's death." She said laying her head back on his chest.

"I swear Tex, I didn't do it, and I don't know who did." he said.

Tex nodded. "I want to go to my room. I need to lay down."

Randy nodded and grabbed her clothes and walked her down the hall to her room. Tex opened the door and turned to Randy. "Thanks." She said softly as he handed her the clothes in his hands.

Randy leaned over kissing her lips lightly. "Get some rest. I'll see you tonight."

She nodded and shut the door. She knew she should try to eat, but her stomach recoiled at the thought. She took off Randy's boxers and threw on some panties and climbed in the bed and cried herself to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John had went to her room , but there was no answer. He figured maybe she just wouldn't answer the door. Then he had tried the gym, the restaurant and the bar.

She might be with Randy, but if she was, he wasn't sure it was a good idea for him to show up.

He came out of the bar and seen Mark. Hell it wasn't like he would know where the hell Tex was at, but maybe he had seen here.

"Mark hold up, have you seen Tex?"

Mark turned around and gave him a measured look. "What have you done to the girl now?"

"Uhh nothing, I'm just looking for her." John said trying to sound casual.

"Cena, even I know you two can't stand each other, what did you do to her?" Mark persisted.

"Nothing forget it." John said walking off.

"Hey Cena, I seen her heading for her room earlier and she was crying." Mark called to him.

John headed for the front desk, time to work his charm.

Mark watched him. He had done something to upset the girl, he wasn't stupid. It's not like it was his problem, but still, he would keep a eye on the situation.

Mark lifted his cell phone and punched in a number.

"Hello."

"Jodi its Mark, do you think maybe I can come by and see the boys on my next days off?"

Jodi almost dropped the phone. "Umm yea, you know you can come anytime Mark, I never cared."

"Okay, I'll call you when I get in town." he said and hung up.

The girl had been right about one thing, he had cut his boys off and thinking back, he wasn't sure why, but that was about to change.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John walked down to her room. He had to flirt for thirty minutes to get the key card to her room.

She would probably kick his ass and throw him out. He stood there a minute, he knew she wouldn't willing let him in.

Mark said she was crying, you big jerk, get in there. Tex being a bitch he could handle, Tex crying was a different story.

He used the key card and walked in to a darkened room. He walked over to the bed to find her asleep.

_Asleep, yea jerk, she fell asleep crying_.

Her face was red from it. He looked at her, her long dark hair falling in her face. He reached down and pushed back the piece of hair. Tex's eyes fluttered opened and then widened when she seen him standing there.

"What do you want?" Her voice was rough as if she had cried herself hoarse.

John sat down on the side of the bed. "I hurt you, I didn't know..I mean we were both so drunk last night, I never thought you would be a virgin."

Tex's eyes teared up but she didn't let them fall. "Why cause you thought I was some two bit whore like my mama."

John seen the tears swimming in her eyes. "I'm sorry for what I said, you know I'm a jerk, sometimes I just say things to you to get you going."

"Look Tex, I didn't realize that you were a virgin, till I seen all that blood and I know I was too rough with you, are you still bleeding?"

Tex face flamed red. " Just leave." She said embarrassed, like she wanted to talk to John about that, was he crazy?

"I cant do that, I want to make sure you aren't hurt, are you still hurting?" John asked, this is the last place he wanted to be, and the subject matter wasnt his first choice, but he felt responsible.

Tex sat up and winced. "I'm not talking to you about this."

He saw that she was in pain. "Come on, I'm taking you to see Doctor Jamison, he's here in the hotel."

"No way, I'm not letting some guy... well just no way." Tex said stubbornly.

John gave her a look. "Good lord Tex, it ain't like he ain't never seen one before, get up."

"No."

John lifted his cellphone and called Doctor Jamison and explained to him what he needed and hung up. "He'll be here in twenty minutes." John said taking a seat in a chair.

Tex picked up the clock beside the bed and threw it at his head. "You fucker."

John ducked and the clock hit the wall smashing into pieces. "Thats the Tex I know so well."

Tex just frowned at him. "You're so fucking irritating."

John picked up a magazine and started flipping through it. "Yea I know."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Jamison sat on the edge of the bed. "Okay Tex, you know, I set your first broken arm and I gave you all your immunizations. I'm not a stranger. I know this is a little awkward for you, but I just want to make sure every things okay."

Tex bit her lip. She had never been to doc for this kinda problem and it was damned embarrassing.

"Do you want your young man in here with you, would that make it easier?" Dr. Jamison asked.

Tex didn't think anything was going to make this easier. "Uhhh no way." She said sounding close to tears.

The last thing she wanted was to see him right now..This was bad enough without him.

* * *

John paced outside the door back and forth, calling himself every name in the book. He wished he could go back in time, and not have seen Tax last night. Hell she hated him before, now she probably hated him on a whole new level. 

Once he made sure she was alright, he was out of here.


	7. Chapter 7

**Loving Texas**

**Texas Amadahy- Illegitimate daughter of the Undertaker. Works for WWE as the technical director.**

**Summary- Texas tries to come to grips with being the Undertaker's unwanted mistake at the same time she begins to be awakened to passion by a unlikely source. **

**Characters. Mark Callaway, John Cena, Randy Orton , Scott Hall, other assorted wrestlers.**

**I only own Texas. I dont own The Undertaker or any other cute wrestlers in this story.**

**Thanks for the reviews..please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Dr. Jamison stood up and told Tex, she could get dressed. He went outside the door and shut it behind him,where John looked up and stopped pacing. 

Dr. Jamisom slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ow Doc." John yelped rubbing his head.

"What the hell is wrong with you being so rough with her, she was a virgin , no wonder she's still bleeding How many times did you have sex?." Dr. Jamison said.

"Doc we were both pretty wasted, and I didn't know she was a virgin. Twice maybe three times, that I can remember Thats why when I figured it out I called you." John said. "I wouldn't do that to anyone on purpose."

Dr. Jamison nodded. "Well no more sex for at least three days till she heals up some and get her on birth control, unless you want a bunch of little champs running around. You're damn lucky I dont tell Scott what the hell you've done, but I wouldnt do that to Tex."

John's face turned white. Shit he hadn't used a damn thing last night. He never forgot birth control.

They went back out to find her dressed. Dr. Jamison talked to her a few minutes and basically told her the same thing he told John.

When he left, Tex sat down on the bed and pulled her shoes on.

John sat down watching her. "Tex, I'm really sorry about what happened, I just never imagined you were a virgin" He actually still couldn't believe she was a virgin. Most girls these days had done it by the time they were eighteen.

Tex didn't look at him. "It was a choice Cena, I was saving myself for the man I loved, but I fucked that up real good."

John didn't think he could feel any worse, but he did now. "Tex, I'm sorry."

"I got enough memory of last night to know I willingly participated, you didn't force me Cena, this is my fault for getting drunk." Tex said getting up. "I have to get to work..Thanks for calling doc and well everything." She said her face turning red again.

"Uhh no problem." He said following her out the door.

John watched as she walked off. Well he had made sure she was fine, he was going to try to forget it ever happened.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent called a meeting at the civic center informing every one that Ayita's case was to be reopened and that investigators would be meeting them at the next venue and traveling with them, until everyone had been interviewed.

Tex tried to gage everyones reactions, but she seen nothing out of the ordinary, even Mark was keeping a poker face on.

Tex's cell rang and she picked it up as they were leaving the room. "Hello."

"Hey Tex."

"Hey Gunner, hows it going?" Tex said smiling

She found a place on the floor outside the conference room and sat down to talk. "It's good, I won my soccer game today."

"Thats great, did your mom take some pictures to send me?"

"Yea." Gunner said laughing.

"Cool, tell her to send them to my e-mail." Tex said.

"Okay..so how is everything going for you?" Gunner asked.

"Great, just working, ya know same old thing." She said.

"Tex...Dad called mom and wants to come see us on his day off. What do you think?" Gunner asked sounding worried.

Tex knew he wanted her approval, he wanted to know it wasn't going to hurt her feelings. She knew both boys still craved their fathers attention, even if they were mad at him.

"Gunner thats great..I mean you guys need to spend some time with him, he's your dad." Tex said.

"He's your dad too." Gunner said quietly.

"Listen little brother, you cant base your relationship with your dad, on what goes on between me and him, thats separate. I want you to have a great visit, okay?"

"Tex, he treats you real bad, I don't like that. It makes me mad at him."

"Gunner, you need a dad, I don't, I have Scott, I always did. I don't want you to worry about me." Tex said.

"I'll see him and if he's nice, I'll be nice too, fair enough." Gunner asked as she could here the smile in his voice.

"Yea, fair enough. Gunner, I love you buddy." Tex said.

"I love you too."

"Alright, talk to you soon." Tex said and got up to go to work.

Mark stepped out from around the corner. He had really damaged the relationship with his sons. That girl had to convince his own damn son to see him. He shook his head and walked off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tex looked at the time. She had a few minute free she decided to take a break and walk around the arena a bit. She found a vending machine and grabbed a mountain dew.

She headed for the ring figuring maybe she would run into Randy or Dave. When she got down to the ring Randy and Mark were in the ring going over their match so she just decided to walk around a bit and see if Randy was through before she had to go back.

She looked up to see John cena a few feet away talking to Dave. She decided maybe it was best to just head back, when she heard a noise above her like something breaking. Her eyes widened as she seen a huge light fixture crashing toward her. Tex felt herself falling and she ended up on the ground with some one on top of her. "Are you okay?"

She opened her eyes to see John's blue eyes peering down at her. "I think so." She said shakily.

John helped her set up and she looked up to see Randy beside her. "Baby you okay."

Tex just nodded. She looked over to see the huge light laying shattered all over the place. She hate to think what she would look like now if the damn thing had landed on her.

She looked around. "Where's Dave?"

Randy took her hand. "Him and Mark went up there to take a look around."

"You think someone did this on purpose don't you?" Tex asked.

"It's got out that you was in the room that night and then Vince announces the investigation is going to be reopened today, too much of a coincidence if you ask me."

John helped Tex up and sat her down on a seat. "You saying someone is trying to kill Tex, because they think she knows who killed her mama?"

Randy sighed and paced. "Scott thinks you knew all along and it was too traumatic for you and that you blocked it out. Remember those nightmares you had for months after you mama's death?"

Tex nodded.

"Well the killer somehow found out you was there and maybe saw him, he has to get rid of you in case you can finger him." Randy said.

"But only a handful of people know, you, Scott, Kevin, Vince. I know none of you guys would try to kill me." Tex said.

"No but you told Mark." Randy said.

Tex frowned. "Yea, but he was down here, he couldn't have tried to kill me."

"Tex, he told Michelle about it and she's got a big mouth, its all over the company, everybody knows." Randy said.

Dave and Mark came back in looking grim.

Dave walked over looking at Randy. "It was tampered with, some one used hand saw to break it almost clean threw and probably just pushed it when they seen Tex, whoever it was was long gone by the time we got up there."

Tex jumped up and stomped over to Mark. "Are you trying to get me killed. I told you something in confidence and went and told that little whore you're running around with, and she told everyone, thanks a lot asshole." She said and stormed off.

Mark's face was flushed and they weren't sure if it was anger or embarrassment.

Randy walked over to him."You're not going to win any father of the year awards are you?" He said and left.

Mark tuned and stormed off.

"Dave someone needs to keep an eye on her." John said.

"I guess we all will, come on, we have to get ready for our matches." Dave said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy went and filled Hunter Shawn and Rick in on what was going on.

Hunter was pissed that no one had filled him in about Tex being in the hotel room when her mama was murdered. "You would think, Scott would let us know something like that."

Randy shrugged. "We thought the less people that knew the better, we was trying to protect her."

"Calm down Hunter, we know now, we can make sure she's safe." Rick said putting his hand on Hunter's shoulder.

"Safe? Someone tried to kill her tonight." He snapped.

"We'll just make sure she rooms with one of us till this is over." Shawn said.

"Good idea." Said Rick.

"Yea well, I'll let one of you tell her that, she's not going for that and you know it." Randy said.

"When is Scott going to be back?" Shawn asked.

"He'll meet us in St Louis." Randy said.

Hunter stood up, he had to get out as his match was about to begin. "She'll do what she's told." He said and walked off.

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Those two are going to butt heads."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tex helped put up the equipment, and turned to leave. She was heading out the doors when she seen the group of guys waiting for her.

"Great." She muttered.

"Tex, you need a ride?" Hunter asked.

"Nope, I have a rental, I'm heading straight for the airport to catch my flight." She said pushing past them.

Hunter , Dave, Rick and Shawn followed her.

"Tex, we think its best if you room with one of us, or Randy for the foreseeable future." Rick said.

"No way, I'm not a baby." She said and unlocked her rental.

"Be reasonable." Dave said putting his hand on the door.

"No, I don't need a a baby sitter." Tex said getting in the car.

"Fine I guess we need to call Scott." Shawn said leaning in the window.

Tex rolled her eyes. "Call away." She said and started the car.

"Okay, what now?" Shawn asked.

"We just make sure we stay right on top of her. Randy is going to meet her at the airport and I got my room booked right next to hers. Then have Scott try to talk to her when he gets into St. Louis." Hunter said.

They all nodded in agreement.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Tex rolled her eyes as Randy followed her in the airport. "Are you part of the body guard detail?"

"We're worried about you okay?" Randy said taking her bag from her.

Tex was on edge after the day she had. She was starving because she hadn't eaten all day, she was still suffering the effects of drinking to much, she was sore as hell from a night of rough sex, she couldn't remember too much about and someone was trying to kill her.

"Randy just leave me alone." Tex said boarding the plane.

"Okay, I can see you're in a mood, I'll sit back here, where I can still see you." He said dropping down in a seat a few rows back from her seat.

Tex fell into the seat and closed her eyes.

Randy saw John coming down the isle. "Hey you can sit here."

"Naw..I'm going to go sit with Tex."

"Umm she's not in the best mood, she don't need none of your shit today." Randy said.

"I'm not going to fuck with her, you told me to start being nicer, so I am." John said going to sit by Tex.

Randy wondered what was going on with John, well it was his ass, if he pissed her off.

Tex opened her eyes when John sat down. Inwardly she groaned. It was too weird to be sitting next to a guy, knowing you had sex with him, and that you hate each other. Then her face flamed at the memory's of what they had done last night.

John smirked at the play of emotions on her face. He had never noticed how cute she was when she blushed.

"Cena thanks for pulling me out of the way of that light." She figured she owed him that if nothing else.

John just nodded. "No problem."

He noticed the dark circles under her eyes. She looked dead tired, but he knew she had a totally screwed up day, and he hadn't helped.

"Hey you hungry?" He asked.

"Starving." Tex said.

John pulled a paper bag out of his bag. He pulled out Peanut butter M&M's and a bag of Salt and vinegar chips.

Tex grinned and grabbed the M&M"s and opened them. "Cena your not half bad, I love these."

John smiled and got the stewardess to bring them some sodas.

They spent the next few minutes eating. "Thanks Cena, that will hold me over to get to the hotel."

"So which one of the guys are you staying with when we get to St. Louis?" He asked.

"Oh God, not you too, I'm staying by myself, I don't need a babysitter." Tex said.

John held up his hands. "Okay Okay, I'm not about to argue with you, I know your day as sucked ass. I'm, not going to add to it, but you can always room with me, promise I wont act like your daddy or your big brother." He said winking at Tex and grinning.

Tex closed her eyes. The man was flirting with her and she wasn't exactly sure what to do about it.

Tex opened her eyes and looked at him.

John seen the perplexed look on her face, he was confusing her, hell he was confusing himself, but he couldn't resist flirting a bit. "Don't look so worried Tex, the Doc said to wait at least three days before we have sex again."

John grinned as a flush spread from her neck to her face.

"Keep dreaming Cena." She snapped and closed her eyes laying back in the seat.

John pushed his seat back and closed his eyes too and thought about how cute she looked when she blushed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tex leaned against her hotel room door and pulled out her key card to open the door. All she wanted to do was sleep.

"Tex you sure you don't want to stay with one of us tonight, or I can stay with you?"

Tex smiled at Rick. "Gramps, I'm fine." She said kissing his cheek, "But thanks for worrying."

Rick hugged her for a moment. "Tex, I love you kid."

Tex smiled. "I know, I love you too."

She watched him go down the hall. Everyone acted like she was going to be clubbed over the head at any moment.

Tex dumped her bags and went and took a shower. She slept mostly on the flight, it was three in the morning, but she wasn't really all that sleepy.

There was a knock at her door and she sighed going to answer it to find John at the door with a bag of food in his hands. "Hungry." He said waving the bag around.

Tex caught the scent of hamburgers and snatched the bag and went back in the room. John followed her laughing. "Note to self, feeding Tex, keeps her happy."

Tex just smiled and spread the food out on the table and they both dug in. They finished up and threw the trash in the garbage.

John turned to Tex. "You going to be okay, alone, I mean?"

"Cena, I'm fine..go on and get some sleep." Tex said turning away from him. Tex was confused. They had spent the last seven years fighting and hating each other and now he was being nice, it was confusing.

Tex turned back to look at him. "Cena what happened between us was a mistake, you don't have to be nice to me because we had sex, I know you hate me."

John frowned. He knew she was right in a way, they had always fought and argued and insulted each other. The problem was he kept remembering being with her , kissing her and the way she had wrapped her arms around his neck, the feel of her lips. He couldn't get it out of his mind.

"Tex...I know we been fighting for a long time, but things can change ya know, if you can forget about what happened between us, fine, but I cant get it out of my mind." John said and then turned and walked out the door.

Tex sat down on the bed more confused than ever. Mean John she could deal with, nice John was a little harder to get a handle on.


	8. Chapter 8

**Loving Texas**

**Texas Amadahy- Illegitimate daughter of the Undertaker. Works for WWE as the technical director.**

**Summary- Texas tries to come to grips with being the Undertaker's unwanted mistake at the same time she begins to be awakened to passion by a unlikely source. **

**Characters. Mark Callaway, John Cena, Randy Orton , Scott Hall, other assorted wrestlers.**

**I only own Texas. I dont own The Undertaker or any other cute wrestlers in this story.**

* * *

Tex tossed and turned as her dream became more intense. She couldn't see the man, just his shadow and he had something over mama's face but it was dark. Tex screamed and sat up in bed sweat dripping of her. Some one was banging on the door. Tex got up and opened the door. 

Scott walked in the room and looked at her. "You okay, you look like shit."

"Thanks Scott." She said and closed the door.

"Dave told me what happened." He said pulling her in his arms.

Tex hugged him back. "I'm okay."

Scott pulled back and looked at her. "Get your bag , you're rooming with me."

"No." Tex said pulling out of his arms.

Scott sat down and stared up at Tex. "I'm worried about you. I don't want you staying by yourself, stay with Randy."

Tex sat down beside Scott. "Did you know that Randy had slept with my mama?"

Scott sighed. " Tex he was just a kid and she was a beautiful woman, you got a woman like that coming on to a sixteen year old boy, well he's not going to say no. It happened once and Bob found out and jerked a knot in his tail."

"Why Bob had more than a few visits with her himself." Tex snapped.

"Tex, sometimes its better to just keep stuff to yourself. Bob's married and he was married then."

"Secrets I'm tired of keeping them and I'm tired of you guys hiding things from me." Tex snapped.

Scott grabbed her chin and turned her head to look at him. "Stop it Tex. Why did you need to know about Randy and what good did it do you?. Who the hell told you by the way?"

"Mark."

Scott got up. " That jackass just cant stop hurting you can he?"

Tex just shrugged, she was used to Mark treating her like crap, she tried not let it bother her no more.

Scott turned to look at Tex. "You got a hour to get your stuff together, you're staying with me."

"Scott I'm not a kid no more." Tex said getting a stubborn look on her face.

"Tex, I know your eighteen now, but your life is in danger, this is not negotiable." Scott said. "One hour Tex." and he turned and left.

Tex lay back on the bed, she didn't have a lot of choices here. Scott had always been pretty laid back when it came to her, except when she did a major screw up. She recognized the stubborn glint in his eyes. If she didn't show up in a hour, he would come back and drag her kicking and screaming.

Tex got up and started packing her stuff.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tex walked down the hallway to Scott's room. "Tex, where are you going?"

Tex turned to face John. "I've been ordered to stay in Scott's room till further notice." She said rolling her eyes.

John laughed. "Are you're giving in without a fight?"

"I'm in danger, Scott's not going to take no for an answer, I don't feel like being carried down the hall like a two year old." Tex said.

"Well my offer still stands." He said winking at her.

Tex blushed. "Well I better get going, he's got a stop watch on me."

"Yea okay..Umm I was wondering if maybe you want to grab a bite after the show?" John said looking a little nervous.

Tex looked at him. Was he asking her out, like a date, which seemed kind of weird, since they already had sex. Wait she hated John, why was even thinking about this. But her brain and mouth seemed to be disconnected from each other. "Sure...I'd like that."

John smiled showing off his dimples. "Great I'll meet you back here after the show."

Tex watched him walk off and shook her head. She must be losing her mind.

Scott looked up when Tex walked in and dropped her bag in the corner. "Hope you're happy." She said flinging herself on the bed with a huge dramatic sigh.

Scott rolled his eyes. "Ecstatic, glad to see you still know how to listen."

Tex sat on the edge of the bed. "Don't push it Scott, or I can leave."

"Come here we need to have a talk." Scott said.

Tex got up and plopped down beside him. "About what?"

Scott propped up to sit against the head board. "Several things. Your drinking for one."

"Dammit, Randy is such a snitch, I don't know why I'm friends with him." Tex said looking away from Scott.

"It wasn't Randy, it was Mark, and who told me is not the point, you're underage, its a bad idea..we've had this talk before. I thought you had listened, I've never seen you tie one on before...Whats up?"

"What is Mark, the fountain of fatherly concern now, fuck." Tex said getting up to grab a bottle of water.

"Scott it was a one time thing, I was upset about Randy nailing my mama, I just wanted to cut loose a little, I took a cab home, I didn't drive." She said pacing.

Scott held out his hand and she took it and he pulled her down beside him. "Tex, believe me I know how good it feels to get drunk and forget your problems, but there still there when you sober up.

"Scott I don't intend to make a habit of it, okay, but damn I'm not a child." Tex said.

"No more drinking period." Scott said.

"Yea." She snapped.

Scott put a arm around her shoulder. "Stop being mad Tex..do you remember when you were ten and me and Kev left you in the locker room, cause we had to go to that meeting?"

Tex seen where this was going. "Yea vaguely."

Scott laughed at that. Vaguely, yea right. "Remember what you did?"

Tex squirmed a bit. "Uhh sort of."

Scott just shook his head. "Sort of lets see, you got in me and Kev's beer, had one drank when we got back and was working on another one, is it coming back to you?"

Tex looked at her hands, why the hell do parents always have to bring up embarrassing shit? She had been stupid and curious, after all they drank it all the time, and she wanted to try it too, needless to say big mistake, yea she remembered all right, Scott had tore her butt up. Needless to say. She hadn't touched a drop since except for the other night. "Okay Scott, I get your point, I wont drink till I'm old enough."

Scott smiled and kissed her cheek. "Good, you know the those detectives are here..They are starting interviews this morning.

"Yea, I have to go down at ten to talk to detective Burlson." She said.

"You nervous?" He asked.

"No, I don't really know anything, I'm just going to tell them what I do know." Tex said.

"With you being in danger, I hope they figure this out soon." Scott said. Tex leaned on Scott's chest. "Me too..I just want this to be over, I have a feeling things are going to get worse before they get better."

Scott didn't say anything, bur he agreed with her, whats more he was afraid of what they all might find out, the killer could be anybody, friend or foe. It worried him as he thought of the long line of men Ayita had slept with. He had doubts after all these years, that her killer could even be caught.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tex walked in the small room set up for interviews. Detective Burlson was younger than she had thought over the phone. He had brown thick wavy hair and blue eyes. He was handsome in a sort of bad boy way. He stood up smiling. "Tex." he said holding out a hand.

Tex smiled and shook his hand. "Jason, nice to meet you."

"Have a seat and we'll get started." He said taking a seat. Tex sat down in the empty seat across from him. He had a laptop open and she assumed thats where he was keeping the different interviews.

"I know you were only seven at the time, but I just want you to start from where you found her, then when you're done, I'll have some questions for you, Okay?" Jason said.

Tex nodded.

"Well that night before, mama told me she was going to have some visitors, usually she would make me stay in the hallway till they left or she would send me to stay with Scott or Kev."

Jason looked through his notes. "Thats Kevin Nash and Scott hall, worked with the company?"

"Yea, but she gave me something to make me sleep and made me up a bed in the bathtub and she told me not to come out. Anyway, I didn't wake up till the next morning and when I left the bathroom, I found mama on the bed, I didn't realize she was dead, I thought she was asleep, but when she didn't get up, I tried to wake her and she wouldn't get up. I called 911." Tex said.

Jason looked at her. "Do you know what your mother gave you to make you sleep?"

Tex shook her head. "No, she would give me something mixed in with a little soda, it made me sleep, she did that sometimes so I wouldn't bug her if she had a lot of guys over."

Jason didn't comment, but her mother sounded pretty bad. "You're father works for the company?

Tex nodded. "Well Yea, if you mean Mark Callaway. He's my biological father, but he didn't raise me."

Jason typed her answers in his laptop."Did he and your mother get along?"

Tex laughed. "No, he couldn't stand her and she harassed him constantly for money."

"Do you and he get along?"

Tex shook her head. "We don't have anything to do with each other."

:Do you think he could have murdered your mother?" Jason asked.

"No, he's a jerk, but he's not a killer, thats just my opinion, but I really cant see him killing her." Tex said.

"Anyone else you can think of who would want to hurt her?" Jason asked.

"Jason, my mother probably pissed a lot of people off. She harassed a lot of the guys for money, I'm pretty sure she was blackmailing a few of the married ones, there was probably a few of the wives that might have wanted to kill her, she slept with most of the guys in this company, really its a toss up as to who might have killed her." Tex said.

"So you don't remember waking up at all that night?" Jason asked.

Tex shook her head. "Nope."

"Okay well thats it, we should have all the interviews finished up in about three days and then we'll go back to Atlanta and sort through what we have and may come back to re interview a few people, either way, I'll stay in touch with you about the case." Jason said getting up.

Tex stood. "Thanks so much."

Tex walked out of the room. She wondered if there was any hope they would find her mother's murderer.

"So did you go and there and tell the cops I killed your mama?"

Tex looked at Mark sitting outside the door, she guessed he was next.

"You know, I really can't deal with your crap today, but if you don't want to be seen as a killer stop acting like one." She snapped and left.

Mark walked in and had a seat. The two men shook hands and introduced each other.

"Mr. Callaway, Ayita Amadahy, was the mother of your child? Jason asked sipping yet another cup of coffee.

Mark didn't answer for a full minute, Jason thought it was a simple enough question.

"Ayita wasn't exactly what I would call a mother, but yea she gave birth to Tex." Mark finally said.

"Tex is your daughter?" Jason pressed.

Mark took a minute and finally answered. "Yea."

"Did you two get along, I mean Ayita and you?" Jason asked.

"Hell no, she was a leach, she used Tex to suck every penny she could out of me, then she didn't even spend it on the girl, Scott and Kev, kept her fed, most times she was sleeping in the hallways, sitting outside while her mama got screwed by some random wrestler, what kind of mother lets their kid live like that? Mark snapped.

Jason looked at the man wondering if he was always this single visioned. "What kind of father lets their kid live like that?"

Mark flushed red with anger, but he didn't want to lose his temper in front of this cop, thats all he needed , then they would think he killed that bitch for sure.

Jason knew asking the right questions sometimes would break a case wide open. He wanted to see how Callaway reacted to tough questions. "Did you know, that Ayita was drugging Tex, to keep her quite, so she could have her visits with your buddies?"

Mark looked shocked. "No, I mean no I didn't know that, and how do you know that?"

"Mr. Callaway, I just met your daughter and she told me that, maybe if you ever had a conversation with her, you would know it too." Jason said.

Jason didn't like this man, he knew men like Callaway, they felt like they were entitled to treat people anyway they felt.

Mark sat forward in the seat. "Look , Ayita getting pregnant with Tex was a mistake, I gave the woman money for Tex as soon as she proved the girl was mine, I did my part, even after Ayita died, I offered to give money to Scott to take care of her"

Jason smiled. "Wow, I'm sure that meant a lot to Tex, especially after you left her sitting in a police station, after her mother's death."

Mark was steamed, this guy was trying to get a rise out of him.

"Do you know anyone who would have a motive to kill Ayita?" Jason asked.

Mark laughed. "Too many to count, she was blackmailing half the married guys she had slept with, and rumor has it she was pregnant again, but she wasn't saying who the daddy was, not that I heard anyway."

"Thank you Mr. Callaway, that will be all and if I have anymore questions, I will be in contact." Jason said.

Mark jumped up and left. He hoped that ended his part in this mess.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tex walked through the arena, so far she had manged to avoid the guys, she wasn't in the mood to be smothered by them.

"Hey Baby."

Tex jumped. "Damn Randy you scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry, let me walk you to your car." He said falling in step beside her.

When they got to her car Randy put his hand on her arm. "Tex, I have to tell you something and I told the police today too."

Tex sighed, she wasn't sure she was ready for anymore confessions.

"Tex, I saw your mama the night she died, she was blackmailing dad, threatening to tell mom, that both of us had slept with her, I went there to tell her to leave us alone, I gave her some money and told her that was all she was getting."

Tex didn't say a word, things just got worse and worse.

Randy lifted his hand and ran a finger down her cheek. "Please don't hate me Tex, you're my best friend."

Tex laid her head on his chest. "Randy I don't hate you, I'm just tired of all the secrets that have gone on behind my back. Its just too much. I'm just tired."

"Tex I'm scared." Randy said and she heard the fear in his voice.

Tex lifted her head. "Scared of what?"

Randy lifted his head to gaze at her. "I'm scared my dad may have been the one who killed your mama."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark walked into the hotel. All he wanted was a good stiff drink and to round up Michelle for a good hard fuck, then he might feel worth a damn again.

"Mark Lucas Callaway, do you want to tell me what the fuck is going on?"

Mark closed his eyes, no damn way, why me he thought, he really didn't need this shit tonight. He turned around slowly. "Dad, what are you doing here?" Mark said looking at the man who was older version of him.

"I want to know, why I had to learn from my nine year old grandson that I have a eighteen year old granddaughter that I never knew about." Frank Callaway demanded.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews..keep reading and reviewing. I dont own the WWE or any wrestling persona in this fic, except Tex. Any resemblence of this fic to real life is purly coensedense and a result of my out of control muses and a little to much grey goose one night,lol.**

* * *

Tex looked up at Randy. "Why do you think that?" 

"Because, he would do anything to protect mom and me." Randy said.

"Randy thats just a hunch, you don't have anything real to go on, besides I do know one thing, Bob would never hurt me, so if the killer is after me too, that rules Bob out."

Randy smiled relieved. "You're right, I hadn't thought of that, I guess I just let my paranoia run away with me."

Tex smiled. "Stop worrying so much, I guess I need to take my own advice too."

Randy leaned over kissing her cheek. "Thanks, hey do you want to grab a bite?"

Tex shook her head. "Can't tonight, maybe tomorrow." She said and slid in the car.

"Okay Tex." He waved as she left. He was glad he talked to her. He had been worrying about this for a couple of days, but Tex was right, Dad would never hurt her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark sat beside his dad in the bar, both with beers in front of them. "Talk boy."

Mark looked at the only man on earth who could intimidate him, and he was actually scared.

"Dad, look, what happened was a long time ago, Her mama was some ring rat. I gave her money when she proved the girl was mine."

"Kevin thinks you're going to be mad that he told, don't give that boy no flack, Gunner didn't care if you were mad, he's a lot like you, except he has a heart." Frank said drinking his beer down.

"Dammit dad, I did what I thought was best, cut me some slack." Mark said ordering another beer.

"Gunner said her mother was dead, that she died when the girl was seven, did you take care of her?" Frank asked.

"Dad, can we just drop this, you're mad now, anything I say is going to make you even madder." Mark said taking another big drink of his beer. He figured his plans of the evening were shot.

"Mark, I want the whole story, now." Frank said turning to look at his son.

Mark sighed. "Her mama died at the time, we thought it was a drug overdose, but they have reopened the case, she was murdered. Tex, found her mama and called 911."

Frank fiddled with his beer. "Gunner said her name was Texas."

"Yea, that was her mama's way of jabbing me every time I heard the girls name. I didn't take Tex, I felt like I couldn't deal with her, I hated her mama, I didn't want her. Scott hall took her and raised her, him and Kev. I couldn't get away from it, I still had to look at her everyday." Mark said.

"Well poor Mark, had to look at your mistake everyday, I cant believe you're my son, I didn't raise you to be like this, is it that girls fault you had sex without protection, Mark what is wrong with you?" Frank asked not understanding how his son could act this way.

Mark got up. "Dad I'm dead tired, I;m going to bed, do you have a room?"

"Yes, I do..go on, I'll still be here tomorrow." Frank said turning his back to his son.

"Dad I'm leaving tomorrow to go visit the boys, maybe you should just go back home." Mark said.

"Go see your boys, its been long enough, don't forget you have two little girls too. You need to keep an eye on them, Sara is flaky." Frank said.

Mark sat back down. "What do you mean?"

Frank turned to him. "I went by to see them. Sara is very bitter because of the divorce, maybe she has a right to be, but the girls seemed too quite. I asked Sara about Tex, and she went off the deep end, she said the only daughters you have were Gracie and Chasey , and how Tex was a bastard and she would never get a penny of the girls money. What is her problem?"

Mark rubbed his head. "Sara has always had some insecurity's about the boys about Tex, she wants the girls to be my only kids, in her mind they are."

Frank shook his head. He had never been crazy about Sara, but how could Mark let a woman keep him from his kids. "Well I set her straight, I let her know that Tex would be getting her fair share when I die."

Mark frowned. "When was this?"

"Last week, I was so mad at you, I had to wait a week before I saw you." Frank said still not sounding all that happy to Mark.

"How did Sara react?" Mark said although he was pretty sure she knew.

"She went nuts and said her girls deserved whatever I had, and they were born out of love, not like your other kids, Mark she did this in front of those baby's and they looked scared. I want you to check on them." Frank said.

Mark stood. "I will, I'll see you in the morning before I leave."

Frank nodded and watched his son walk off. That boy needed to get his life in order and fast.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tex walked in the restaurant looking for John.

John walked up behind her and put his arms around her causing her to jump.

"Wow, calm down its me." John said turning her around.

Tex let out a shaky breath. "Sorry I'm just a little jumpy."

John could understand why, after all someone had tried to kill her.

"Come on." He said taking her hand and leading her over to a table. He pulled out a chair for her, then had a seat himself.

They ordered dinner and sat back sipping there soda's.

"So I head you talked to the cops today, how did that go?" John asked.

Tex Shrugged. "I doubt it helped. I really don't remember anything about that night, I slept through it.

John leaned back in his chair causing the muscles in his arms to move under his shirt.

Tex watched and bit back a sigh of satisfaction, she remembered why she had a crush on the man before, he had the body of a god.

"Tex you in there." John said waving his hand in front of her face.

Tex bushed. "Yea sorry, I zoned for a minute.

John smirked, yea she zoned alright, she was staring at him like he was a steak.

"I was asking if you had any theory's about who might have killed your mama?" John asked.

The waiter set there steaks in front of them and left. Tex fiddled with her knife. "It could be anyone, half the people in this company had a motive."

John sensed her discomfort. "Sorry I didn't mean to bring it up, you probably don't like talking about it."

"It's okay, everybody knows everything around here. My mama's life style killed her to be honest. She pissed a lot of people off." Tex said.

John felt worse and worse about the things he had said to her the other morning and not just that, the things he had been saying to her for years.

Tex changed the subject to his matches this week and then they moved on to favorite movies and books.

Tex was surprised when she looked up to find two hours had passed. "I guess I better get upstairs before Scott sends out the troops."

John stood and pulled out her chair for her. Tex was surprised to see this other side of John. He was being so nice and it freaked her out.

"So we have the next few days off. What are you going to do?" John asked as they walked toward the elevators.

"Nothing, just hang around here and rest, probably go visit Bob, since we're in town." She said.

"Randy's dad?" John asked as they got on the elevator.

"Yea, Bob was good to me growing up, I used to go stay with him and Elaine and Randy, once in a while." Tex said.

John looked over at her. "So are you and Randy just friends?"

"Cena, I think I kinda proved that the other night." She said a little irritated that he still thought there was something between her and Randy.

John turned to look at her. "I get that part, but well if you could see you and Randy together the way everyone else does, I'm not the only one who thinks that way. You're always touching and kissing and sitting on his lap, and you spend the night in his room all the time."

Tex reached out and hit the stop button on the elevator and it came to a crashing halt. "Cena, I don't owe you or anyone else a explanation of me and Randy's relationship, but I'll give you one anyway. Randy in the first placed is engaged as you well know. I mean I know he plays around on Sam, but even if I was interested, which I'm not, I wouldnt go after a guy thats engaged. "

John nodded but kept his mouth shut. He knew he had pissed her off again.

"You have to understand the first seven years of my life, I was unwanted by my mother and my father. I was pretty much left to fend for myself. Randy took care of me, even when I was little. When he traveled with his dad, he took care of me, he fed me, he brushed my hair, he dressed me, he loved me. Randy kept me away from my mama as much as possible. When I cried over my worthless daddy, he held me till I stopped. There is nothing sexual between me and Randy, I been sleeping in his bed since I was a toddler, whenever I was scared or lonely, I went to Randy. If that bothers you or anyone else, you can just go fuck yourself." Tex said leaning back against the wall of the elevator.

"I'm sorry Tex." John said. He felt like a ass for even bringing it up.

"Cena thats like saying there something sexual between me and Scott, or Trips, or Shawn or Kevin. I mean there my family. I love them, Randy is my big brother."

"Okay, I get it, Its just you too are so close, that it seems that way looking from the outside." John said. He reach out and pulled out the stop button and they started moving again.

"Don't feel too bad, Sam thinks the same thing, she hates my guts, little does she know Randy's nailing every Diva that will hold still longer than a minute" Tex said.

John frowned, personally he couldn't stand Randy's fiancée, she was a bitch. Tex laughed at the look on his face. "Don't care for her do you?"

"No." He said as they stepped off the elevator.

"She's not the most pleasant person, but Randy see's something in her." Tex said.

"He needs his head examined." John said as they came to Scott's door.

Tex laughed. "Well thanks for dinner."

John stood there with his hands in his pockets. "Sure no problem."

"I guess I should get to bed." Tex said.

Before John could lose his nerve he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Tex reached up and wrapped her arms around John's neck and he pulled his hands from his pockets and rested his hands lightly on her hips.

John took it slow, just letting his lips move over hers for a minute, then he playfully nipped her bottom lip. Tex smiled, but neither moved away from each other.

Suddenly the door opened and Scott was standing there looking at them.

John dropped his hands and backed up. "Yea Okay, I'll see ya tomorrow, Tex."

Tex smiled as he almost tripped and fell as he was backing down the hall.

"Bye Cena." She said before she turned to look at Scott.

She pushed past him and went and fell back on the bed. Scott shut the door and came over and sat beside her. "Did he kiss you?"

Tex smiled. "Yea."

Scott looked confused. "You two hate each other."

"Yea I know." She said.

"Do we need to have a talk?" Scott said propping himself back against the headboard.

"About?" Tex asked.

"Sex." Scott said.

Tex threw both hands over her ears. "No way, Scott, I do not want to talk about sex with you, thats just creepy."

Scott started laughing and in a minute so did Tex.

"Scott I know you're trying to help, but really, I know to like use protection and get on birth control and stuff." She said.

"Okay, but whats going on between you and Cena?"

Tex sighed. "I don't really know, but well he been nice the last couple of days and oh hell I don't know, he's cute." She finished.

Scott smiled. "Okay..I wont kick his ass then , as long as he don't make you cry, if he does, his ass is mine."

Tex smiled.. "I'm taking a shower and going to bed, I'm tired."

" Me too, I have to get up early,I got a flight out tomorrow morning, I want you to stay with one of the guys." Scott said.

"Where you going?" Tex asked getting up and grabbing her night clothes.

"To see Jodi." He said grinning.

"Thats great Scott..so you two getting serious?" Tex asked.

"Maybe, we'll see..Mark is going to take the boys for a couple of weeks, so she has some free time." Scott said.

"I'm glad he's spending time with the boys, they both need him." Tex said.

Scott frowned. "Yea so do you."

Tex dropped her clothes on the bed and hugged Scott. "No I don't need him Scott, I got you, now get some sleep."

Scott watched as she closed the bathroom door, and he picked up the phone to cal Hunter. He wanted to make sure one of the guys stayed with her tomorrow night.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Tex stood at the door, not sure what she was seeing, she was scared. She wanted to call mama, but mama wasn't moving. It was dark and the man pulled the pillow off mama. She couldn't see him._

_Then she heard a voice in her ear. "Shh Tex, go back to sleep, just a bad dream."_

_She kept her eyes shut tight, she didn't want to see, she felt arms lifting her, putting her back in the tub._

"_Just a bad dream." His voice said and Tex went back to sleep._

Tex jumped up in bed to find Scott there shaking her. "Tex, you okay?"

"Bad dream ,weird dream." she said sitting back against the headboard.

Scott scooted over next to her pulling her next to him. "Talk to me."

"I don't know, it was just weird." Tex said pushing her long hair back from her face.

"I dreamed I seen somebody standing over mama with a pillow and she wasn't moving, then I couldn't see him, but he told me it was just a dream."

"He who?" Scott asked.

"I don't know, I kept my eyes shut, and he put me back to bed." Tex said rubbing her eyes.

"Tex, honey is that a memory or a dream?" Scott asked.

"I don't know Scott." She said laying her head on his chest frustrated.

Scott wrapped his arm around her. "Do you recognize the voice?"

"Yes, but no, I don't know." She said getting more frustrated.

"Tex, go back to sleep, don't worry anymore tonight, I'll stay here with you." Scott said.

Tex held on to him and after a while drifted back to sleep.

Scott watched her sleep all the while thinking. Maybe subconsciously Tex knew who killed her mama, maybe she blocked it out because it was someone she knew and loved. But if the killer took the time to put Tex back to sleep, why in the hell didn't he just kill her than, and why try to kill her now, Scott just didn't understand. More and more he was worried about Tex, he was going to make sure someone was with her at all times.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tex walked down to the lobby with Scott, where they saw Jason.

"Hey Tex, we should be done with interviews by the end of the day and then we're going back to Atlanta to go over everything, but I'm kind of discouraged, We have nothing concrete on anyone, just a lot of rumors."

"Well I appreciate you just reopening the case, hopefully something will turn up." Tex said.

They said their goodbyes and Tex walked with Scott as he checked out. "Tex, Hunter is expecting you, you better get your tail up to his room tonight, I mean it."

Tex smiled. She saw the concern in his eyes. "Yes daddy."

Scott smiled. Tex would now and again call him that, and it always melted his heart. Then again she had used it a time or two to get out of trouble.

Scott hugged her. "I mean it Tex, I want you safe."

"I know and I promise I'll stay with Trips tonight."

"So what are you plans today?" He asked.

"I'm going to find Randy and we're heading out to visit Bob, then I'll come back here and have Trips tuck me in, like a good girl." Tex said laughing.

"Smart ass." He said and kiss her cheek. "I'll call you."

Tex waved as he left and turned around to go hunt Randy down and stopped in her tracks.

There standing in front of her was Mark's look a like only older, Mark would probably look just like this in twenty years. He was impressively built for a man his age. Green eyes, that were a mirror of hers and Mark's. He was tall and big, just like Mark.

She knew who he was, it didn't take a genius to know this was Mark's father. Someone had spilled the beans and she knew it wasn't Mark.

"I'm your grandfather, I would like to talk to you if you have a few minutes." Frank said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so much for the reviews..Keep reading and reviewing. I own nothing but Tex. This is a work of fiction..so I'm using poetic license to entertain myself and hopefully others. Keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Tex was trying to formulate some kind of reply when she saw Mark storming toward them and he didn't look happy. 

"I don't think thats a good idea." She said and walked off just as Mark reached his father.

"Dad what the hell are you doing?" Mark snapped.

"You scared her off, Mark go catch your flight, I'm going to be around until she agrees to talk to me." Frank said.

"Fine, have it your way. I have to go. I called the house to talk to the girls and the nanny said that Sara had been gone four days with no word. I need to check on them and go pick up the boys, I'm bringing them on tour with me for a few weeks." Mark said.

"Good..see if you can salvage your relationship with them." Frank said and left.

"Fuck." Mark muttered under his breath. Why did his whole life have to start falling apart now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tex walked in the restaurant and saw Randy sitting at a table with John and Sam.

So the bitch was here to visit Randy, She got a grin on her face. This was going to be fun.

Hunter came in behind her. "Hey Trips want to join me for breakfast?"

"Sure." He said throwing his arm around her shoulder.

They made their way over to Randy's table. "Can we join you?" Tex asked.

"Sure baby." Randy said smiling at her.

She watched as Sam practically hissed at her. Good she thought. Tex leaned over and gave Randy a long hug and then gave him a peck on the lips.

Tex laughed to herself as the gorgon looked like her head was going to start spinning.

Tex sat down between Randy and John and her and Hunter ordered there food.

Tex turned to John. "Morning Cena."

John smiled. Tex knew exactly what she was doing. Sam looked like she was about to explode.

John leaned over and whispered in her ear. "You're being bad."

She just grinned

There food arrived and John had to bite his lips not to laugh as she hung all over Randy. She must have kissed him at least ten times. Randy being the typical dumb oblivious man, didn't have inkling to the undercurrents between Sam and Tex..

Hunter however had caught on early and was sending some not so nice looks Tex's way.

She chose to ignore them, she was having too much fun, she wanted to see how long it took Sam to lose it.

"Randy..I was going out to visit Bob and Elaine today, can I get a ride with you?" She asked grabbing his hand.

"Sure baby." He said kissing her hand.

"NO."

Randy turned to look at Sam.

Sam stuttered. "What I mean is, we are having dinner with your parents, its just for family."

Randy got that cold look he had perfected on his face. "Tex is family Sam."

Sam tried to back track. "What I meant is , your mom invited us two, it would be rude to show up with a extra person."

Randy was starting to get steamed. " Tex don't need a invitation, she's family."

John watched this in amusement and then looked at Tex to see her next move.

Tex cast her eyes down and bit her lip. "It's okay Randy, she's right, your mom probably wanted it to be you and Sam, I mean you guys just got engaged and all, I'll drive out and visit them this morning."

John had to put his head down when he seen the tears in her eyes. He had to hand it to Tex, she was good.

Randy pulled Tex out of her chair and into his lap. "Tex, you can come to dinner, don't get upset."

"No Randy, its okay. I'm going to drive out there in a bit, I'll see you later." She said and kissed him.

Sam was purple with Rage, but didn't say a word. Tex got up and smiled at John.

"John would you like to be my body guard for the day?"

John grinned. "Sure thing Tex." He said jumping up.

Hunter got up to. "See you guys later." He said to Sam and Randy.

Tex grinned she heard Sam and Randy arguing. Maybe Randy would wake up and realize what a bitch Sam was.

When they got outside the restaurant, Hunter took her arm. "John excuse us for a minute."

John looked at Tex and she nodded. John walked to wait at the lobby doors.

"What was that shit back there, you think thats funny? Hunter asked.

"Sam is a bitch, I cant stand her." Tex said pulling her arm away from Hunter.

"Well you're not marrying her, Randy is." Hunter snapped.

"Whatever Trips, I have to go." Tex said.

"Tex you're attitude sucks, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Tex was tired of everybody trying to control her. "You know what, if you don't like my attitude, stay the hell away from me."

Tex looked at Hunter and seen the steam rolling out of his ears practically.

"Tex, go visit Bob, I'll talk to you tonight." He snapped and walked off.

Tex walked over to John. "He looks mad."

"Yes he is, lets go."

John grabbed her hand and and grinned at her. "We'll take my rental."

Tex figured she should pull her hand loose, but damned if she wanted to. His big hand felt good holding hers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jodi opened the door and smiled at Scott.

Scott pressed a quick kiss to her lips and smiled when she blushed.

"Mark already get the boys?"

Jodi grinned. "Yea and a lot more than he bargained for.

Scott sat down. "What do your mean?"

Jodi sank down beside him. "He went to check on the girls, Sara's took off and been gone for nearly five days, and she's not answering her cell phone. The nanny quit when he got there, saying she wasn't getting paid enough to take care of the girls days and nights without a break. He had to take the girls with him."

Scott threw back his head and laughed. "He's getting exactly what he deserves."

"Yea its already wearing on him, The girls were running around, crying and fighting, he looked ready to pull his hair out." Jodi said.

"So you ready, I got three days off, I got us a flight booked to Florida." Scott said pulling her close to kiss her again.

Jodi thought her heart would beat out of its chest. "Umm yea."

Scott smiled and pulled her up. "I'll get your bags to the car."

Jodi watched him taking her stuff out the door. She hoped she was doing the right thing. She really liked Scott. They hadn't slept together yet, but she was hoping that would change on this trip.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

John sat at the Orton's table and filled his face with homemade apple pie.

Elaine smiled. She loved to see someone enjoying her food. "Mrs. Orton this pie is great." John said.

Tex and Bob laughed. John sure did like to eat.

"Tex, lets take a walk." Bob said getting up.

"I'll be back in a bit." Tex told John and her and Bob walked out the back door.

They strolled through the back yard and they both sat down in the gazebo.

Bob looked at Tex. "So how are you holding up?"

"Okay I guess." Tex said.

"Randy told me you found out about him and your Mama." Bob said.

"Yea, I wasn't thrilled, but shit happens I guess."

Bob took her hand. "Randy would never hurt you Tex, not on purpose."

Tex squeezed his hand. "I know Bob."

"Do they have any leads on the case?" He asked.

"No not really, too many people on the list, and whoever it is thinks I know something, they tried to kill me." Tex said.

Randy told me, but Tex, I just don't think any one in that company would try to hurt you no matter what, even if they thought you knew." Bod said sitting back.

"Well who would want to hurt me?" Tex asked.

"That I don't know, but I don't think it's whoever killed your mama, none of the guys would hurt you." Bob said with conviction.

Tex looked out over the yard, her mind deep in thought, if it wasn't the killer, then who had it out for her?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark was getting frustrated, he had left a million messages for Sara and she wasn't answering. How the hell was he supposed to go on the road and work , with four kids.

Chasey pushed her little sister over again causing her to start squalling. Mark grabbed her and was about to tan her hide when Gunner came over and pulled his sister out of his hands. "Dad, you have to give them something to do, or they'll just keep fighting."

Gunner rounded up some crayons and some paper for the girls and sat them down in front of the TV and turned on the Disney channel.

Him and Kevin had been sitting around playing video games, enjoying the fact the girls were driving dad crazy, but Gunner figured he better step in before the girls got their butts spanked.

"I still say a spanking would straighten her out." Mark grumbled.

Gunner rolled his eyes. "She's fine now, just let her color."

Mark watched as his oldest son sat down and helped them draw. Mark got up and looked at the small apartment he rented after he divorced Sara. He had given her the house because of the girls. Mark grabbed a beer and sat watching Gunner occupy the girls. Mark loved his kids, he just never had to deal with them. When he was on the road..Jodi had raised the boys and when they got divorced, he was already a stranger to them.

Then when he married Sara and she wanted kids, he was fine with it, she was the one that had to take care of them, he saw the girls a couple of times a month, when they started getting on his nerves, he handed them to Sara or the nanny.

He had got used to never having to deal with kids unless he felt like, few hours here and there. He looked at the four kids sitting in the small living room and realized he didn't know a damn thing about them.

He looked up when Kevin walked over to stand beside him. "Will you play ball with me, theres a park across the street, the girls can play and you can toss the ball with me and Gunner."

Mark realized all four of the kid's eyes were on him and Kevin looked scared to death.

Mark stood up. "Sure lets go."

Kevin let out his breath like he had been holding it. Kevin walked over to Gunner. "See I told you he would, he wants us here."

Mark looked as Gunner shrugged and helped his sisters put there shoes on. He wondered if it was already to late with Gunner.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When John and Tex got back to the hotel. Tex told him she was going to move her rental from the street to the parking lot. The parking lot had been full last night, she wanted to get it in the parking lot now so she wouldn't have to go out again later and move it.

John waited for her as she pulled it off the street, he panicked when he seen the car gaining speed , he watched helpless as she turned the car so it wouldn't hit the hotel wall and she hit another car instead.

John ran through the parking lot and jerked open the door which was jambed, he had to brace his foot and jerk it lose to get the door open.

By this time, several wrestlers were running out to see what happened.

"Tex you okay?"

Tex had hit her head on the dash but she managed to take John's hand and he pulled her out catching her in his arms.

Tex leaned against John. She was dizzy and didn't want to move. Shawn came running over. "Tex, are you okay?"

John kept her in his arms. "I think she may need stitches on her head. Call the doc and tell him, I'm on my way up."

Shawn nodded and called the doctor to let him know Tex was hurt.

Hunter came over and decided to follow John up with Tex. Shawn opened the hood of the car and did some looking. He wasn't happy about what he saw.

Dave and Rick came running over to see what happened.

Shawn told them that Tex seemed alright other than the cut on her head.

"But we have a bigger problem. Her break line was cut, she didn't have any breaks."

Dave looked shock. "We got to find who's doing this, before Tex gets really hurt."

Rick nodded in agreement. " I'm going to call Scott and let him know whats going on."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tex did need stitches, but the Doc said she didn't have a concussion. John carried her down to Hunter's room and laid her on one of the beds.

"I'll check on you in the morning." John said and then leaned over and kissed her lips. Hunter frowned but didn't comment.

"Thanks Cena." Tex said laying back on the bed.

John thought about it and kissed her again. "Okay then, till tomorrow."

John left and Hunter came over and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Are you going to get mad at me if I show any concern about this?"

Tex turned her eyes toward Hunter and he seen the fear in them. Hunter pulled her over in his arms. "It's alright Tex, I'm going to make sure you stay safe, you're not getting out of my site again."

Tex wrapped her arms around him. "Trips I'm sorry I been such a bitch to you lately."

Hunter rubbed her back. "Well maybe its because I've been a tiny bit unbendable and refuse to see that you have grown up huh?"

Tex laughed. "Well maybe just a tiny bit."

"Tex, its hard to let go, I still see you as a kid, I'll try harder not to be so over bearing." Hunter said.

"If you feel up to it call Scott, he's worried about you." Hunter said.

Hunter got up to order them some dinner and she grabbed her cell to call Scott.

"Hello."

"Hey Scott." She said.

"Baby are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Yea, I'm fine, a few stitches thats all." She said.

"Tex, I'm heading back in the morning."

"Scott no way, theres nothing you can do. I'm with Trips and he's on me like white on rice, I'm sure he's going to be my shadow, I'm fine, I want you to stay and have a good time with Jodi." Tex said sitting up.

"Tex..." he started.

"No Scott, I mean it, I'm fine..really all the guys are here and Trips said Kev is going to meet us in the next town, so everything is cool, kapish?"

Scott chuckled. "Yea okay, but I'm checking in twice a day and you better answer your phone."

"Yes sir." She said.

"I love you and I'll talk to you in the morning." Scott said.

"I love you too Scott." She said and hung up.

Tex laid back on the bed, she knew now she was going to have to start taking this shit seriously. Some one was trying to kill her and they were doing a damn fine job of getting to her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews. I only own Tex. I dont own WWE or any wrestlers depicted in this story.**

* * *

Hunter heard her moaning and got up flipping on the light. Tex was twisting and turning in her sleep.

He went over to set on the side of the bed. "Tex, wake up." He said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Tex's eyes came open and she stared up at Hunter.

"You okay?" He asked.

She sat up slowly. "Yea just that same stupid dream."

Hunter got her some water and handed it to her.

Tex took it and took a few sips.

"Scott said you been having some weird dreams lately, anything to do with your mama?" Hunter asked sitting down on the bed beside her.

Tex sat the water down and leaned back on the headboard. "I don't know." She said her hands plucking nervously at the blanket.

Hunter knew whatever was in her head was bothering her and she probably didn't want to talk about, but she needed too.

Hunter scooted over beside her and drew her down to lay against him. "Talk to me Tex."

Tex tried to gather her thought for a minute. "Trips, these dreams feels like memory's and it scares me, I feel like if I think about it hard enough, I'll know who killed mama, but for some reason, it scares me like I don't want to know."

"Tell me what you see in the dream." Hunter said taking her hand in his.

"I see someone standing over my mama with a pillow, but the room is dark, I cant really see him, plus mama gave me something to make me sleep, I guess if I did get up, whatever she gave made me kinda drugged."

Hunter looked down at Tex. "Did she do that often, give you stuff to make you sleep?"

Hunter was pissed, this was something he knew nothing about, He hated that woman, Tex was lucky she had died, if she hadn't no telling what would have happened to her.

Tex shrugged. "Often enough."

"Do you remember anything else?" Hunter asked.

"Just some one telling me, it was a bad dream, and they put me back in the tub, told me to go back to sleep, but I kept my eyes shut tight, I remember that."

Hunter thought about what she said, maybe it was someone she knew and trusteed, maybe she didn't want to remember who it was. If the killer knew Tex saw him at the time, why wait to now to try to kill her, it didn't make sense.

"Tex get some sleep." Hunter said bending down to kiss her on top of the head.

Tex closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. Hunter was worried about her and this whole situation, and worried about the fact the killer might be someone they knew and trusted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tex woke early and got dressed and slipped out before Hunter got up. She decided to go have some breakfast and chill for a while before all the guys got up, they would be up her ass for the rest of the day.

She ran into Jason in the lobby. "Hey Tex, hows the head."

"A little sore, but I'm okay." She said.

"The local police is handling this case, they say the break line was cut. I'm thinking is has something to do with your mama's case, you need to be careful." Jason said.

"I will..so you done with the interviews?"

"Yea were headed back this morning, but I'll be in touch." Jason said.

Tex shook his hand and thanked him and wondered into the restaurant. She seen Rick and went over to his table. "Hey Gramps." She said grinning.

Rick smiled. "Sit down Tex."

Frank frowned, he sat just a couple of tables away from Tex and Rick Flair. It bothered him, that his grandchild was close to these other people, when she should have a family. Him and Mark were her family, but she wouldn't even talk to him yesterday.

He couldn't blame her, Mark had built the wall between Tex and him. Maybe Mark didn't want anything to do with her, but Frank did, and he intended to hang around until she would talk to him.

"So how are you feeling?" Rick asked.

"Fine, my head hurts a little, but I'm okay." She said picking at her food.

"Tex, are you okay really?" He asked.

"No, I been having weird dreams, Trips and Scott think I seen something the night mama died and blocked it out, I don't know, I'm just really confused."

Rick watched her. She was a mess, he wished she had never found out about her mama, this whole thing was tearing her up. "What kind of dreams?"

"I see somebody standing over mama with a pillow and then whoever it is tells me its just a dream, I don't know its just weird."

Rick took a drink of coffee. "You cant see who it is?"

Tex shook her head. "No, I keep my eyes shut so I cant see."

"Tex, maybe its best if they never find out, sometimes things are better left alone." He said.

"You may be right, but hell somebody is trying to kill me, kind of hard to leave it alone now." Tex said.

"Tex, whoever is trying to kill you or hurt you, its nothing to do with your mama's murder." Rick said.

Tex frowned and looked at Rick. "How can you be so sure?" She asked.

"Tex, not one of the wrestlers around here would ever hurt you, in fact anyone of us would do anything to protect you, remember that Tex." Rick said taking her hand and squeezing it.

Tex smiled at Rick. "Yea I know..its just with so many secrets floating around, its hard to know who I can trust anymore."

"Tex, you can trust all of us, we would never hurt you, okay?" He said.

Tex looked in Rick's eyes and she knew. "You're right." But that still didn't answer the question of who hated her enough to want her dead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tex had just walked out of the restaurant when Hunter rounded the corner. "Missy where the hell have you been, someone is trying to kill you and you're wandering around by yourself." He snapped.

"Trips, I had breakfast with Rick okay, chill." Tex said.

Hunter took a deep breath. "Sorry I was just worried when I woke up and you were gone."

Tex stood on her tiptoes planting a kiss on his cheek. "I'm fine."

"I would like to talk to you."

Tex sighed and turned around. Him again. She really didn't need this.

Hunter knew who he was, Mark looked just like him, just a younger version.

"Look I'm kinda having a bad week here, I don't need anything else messing with my head today." Tex said.

Frank frowned. "What happened to your head?

Tex sighed. "Somebody decided it would be nice to cut the break line on my car."

"Why would someone do that?" Frank asked. He knew that her mothers death was being investigated, but why would someone want to hurt her?  
Hunter saw she was getting upset. "Tex, why don't you go find Randy, I'm sure he's up." Hunter said.

Tex nodded and headed for the elevators.

Frank turned to Hunter. "You have no right to try to come between me and my granddaughter."

Hunter actually laughed. "Your granddaughter, please. I don't have a right? I have every right. Your son has treated that little girl like garbage since the day she was born, she spent most of her life trying to get one kind word from him, trying to get Mark to love her, and where the hell have you been for the last eighteen years, when she needed someone? Now all of a sudden you want to play grandpa?"

Hunter turned to leave.

"Please wait." Frank said.

Hunter sighed and turned around.

"Look, I just found out about her, Mark kept this from me, if I would have known, I would have come and got her myself and raised her, whether Mark liked it or not. I just want a chance to get to know her." Frank said.

"Tex, can do what she wants, if she wants to talk to you, she can, I'm not trying to stop that, but she is under a lot of stress, she don't need anymore." Hunter said.

"Can we sit down somewhere and talk, I want to know whats going on with her." Frank said.

"Come on lets get some coffee and we'll talk." Hunter said. He felt sorry for the man, he seemed genuine, it wasn't his fault Mark had kept him in the dark. Still if Tex didn't want anything to do with him, he was going to have to deal with it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark made sure the girls were strapped in as the plane took off. The boys were seated in front of him, playing their games. He sighed. He never realized how much work kids were.

He was frustrated. Sara was no where to be found, what kind of woman went off and left her kids.

Strangely enough, the girls hadn't mentioned her once, which was weird in itself. Mark realized, he didn't really know much about how Sara and the girls were with each other, he was on the road all the time, how many times had he seen the girls with Sara, a handful, when he did go home and visit when they were married, Sara made sure the nanny kept the girls out of their hair, so they could spend the majority of his time at home in the bedroom. It had suited both of them, they both had a high sex drive.

Mark felt like idiot, that he just assumed how things were at home, that he didn't really know.

"Chasey, do you know where Mommy's at?" He asked his oldest daughter.

She looked up at Mark with eyes so like Sara's. "No daddy..she never stays at home."

Mark frowned, what the hell did that mean. Mark looked over at Gracie who was kicking the seat in front of her, he noticed she had to slide all the way to the edge to accomplish this.

Dark hair and green eyes, she was a beauty. She turned to look at him and he caught his breath and looked away, she looked enough like Tex at that age to kick him in the gut.

He had to find Sara and soon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy pulled Tex close. "You okay, I tried to come see you last night, but you were asleep, and your guard dog wouldn't let me in." He said smiled.

Tex smiled. "I'll live..wheres Sam?" She asked as she walked in his room.

"She headed home a little while ago." Randy said as he closed his door. " John told me some one cut the break line on your car."

Tex lay back on the bed. "Yea."

"Tex, we'll find who's doing this, its just a matter of time, until then, just make sure you're not alone, I want to see someone with you all the times." Randy said.

Tex watched him as he packed his stuff up. They had a flight to Anaheim at two.

Randy made some coffee after he packed up, and he got a cup and handed her one.

She sat up and sipped at the coffee.

"So, I heard you and John's been lip locking." Randy said casually.

Tex about spit the coffee that was in her mouth. "What the fuck do you guys do, call each other at the end of the day and keep each other up to date on what I'm doing? Who told you? Scott or Hunter?"

Randy grinned. "Actually we do that, but both of them snitched like jail house rats, they want me to have a talk with John."

"Randy if you say one word to John, I will kick your ass." Tex threatened.

"Calm down, I'm not going to beat him up or anything, actually I think its great, you're my two best friends . But you have to tell me what the hell changed over night, you two been fighting for seven years." Randy said.

Tex shrugged. "He's just been nice lately, who knows, besides its nothing serious, you know how John is, he has a different woman every week."

Randy nodded. "Sort of like me." He said grinning.

Tex grabbed a pillow and slapped him in the head and Randy fell over laughing. "Why are you with her Randy?" She said laying back on the bed beside him.

"I don't know, I been dating her on and off for years, she knows me, I know she can be hard to take, but when its just me and her she's different and I feel like its getting time to settle down, I mean I love women, as I'm sure you know, but once I marry her, I'll stop all this running around." Randy said.

"Okay, I just want you to be happy." Tex said rolling over beside him.

Randy pulled Tex in his arms. I'm worried about you Tex, not about John, he knows I'll kill him if he hurts you, I mean with someone trying to hurt you. Maybe you should take some time off and go lay low for a while, you could stay at my place or go stay with Kev."

"Running away is not the answer. I'll be fine." Tex said.

"I guess I'll just have to keep you with me at all times." Randy said.

Tex poked him in the side. "I've got enough baby sitters, thank you very much. Let me up, I have to go pack my stuff up."

Randy grinned. "I don't know, maybe I'll just keep you here." He said tickling her ribs.

""Quit bitch." Tex said laughing.

"Ooooo Name calling." He said tickling her harder.

Tex fell back laughing. "Okay...let me up."

Randy rolled over freeing her. Tex grinned and leaned over kissing him. "See ya."

Randy got up after she left and started getting dressed, he had to go find John, he was going have a little talk with his friend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy found John in the gym lifting weights. "Hey man, we need to talk." Randy said sitting down on a weight bench.

John put the weights down and sat up and turned to Randy and picked up his towel wiping his face. "Whats up?"

"Whats up with you and Tex swapping spit?"

John rolled his eyes. "Eloquent as always Orton."

"Whatever, however you say it means the same thing, I don't mind if you two are feeling each other, thats cool, but don't be playing games with Tex, she don't need that shit." Randy said giving John a serious look.

"Randy we just been hanging out and I gave her a few kisses, nothing more there, we're getting to know each other." John said.

He should have known this was coming. Randy was overprotective of Tex.

"Well I'm letting you know, Tex is a good girl, she don't do one night stands, she's a virgin, and you better make sure it stays that way, unless you two fall in love, and you plan on marrying her,you got me?" Randy asked.

John could feel a ass beating getting closer and closer, if Randy found out he had already slept with Tex, and was drunk to boot, Randy was going to kill him. He couldnt believe Randy, the man whore of the year expected Tex to go through life without having sex till she got married.boy did he have a double standered.

"Yea I got you, but I'm sure Tex wouldn't appreciate you going around telling everyone she's a virgin." John said.

"I'm not telling everyone, I'm telling you. Treat her with respect John, I mean it." Randy said.

John stood up grabbing his shirt and pulling it back on. "I will Randy, like I said we're just hanging out."

Randy smiled. "Okay, just wanted to be sure we're straight on this."

John nodded, as long as he kept his mouth shut everything would be fine and he was pretty sure Tex wouldn't go around announcing they had slept together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank sat down in the lobby of the hotel waiting to see if he could catch Tex when she came down. He was more worried now than he had been before. Hunter had told him what was going on, that someone was trying to kill his granddaughter. He also told Frank that Mark was high on the list of suspects.

Frank had a hard time believing his son would kill anybody, but he knew without a doubt no matter how he felt about Tex, he wouldn't harm the girl, besides Mark was out of town when someone had tampered with Tex's car, that should rule Mark out, hopefully it would.

But he was still bothered by the things Hunter told him, Mark had glossed over the details of Tex's life, Hunter hadn't.

Frank knew Mark could be a hard man, but the things he had said and done to Tex, the way he treated her, Frank could scarcely believe this was his son, who had turned a cold heart toward a innocent child. He understood things a lot better since he talked to Hunter. Frank smiled when he seen the young woman come into the lobby with her bag. She was a beautiful girl, he noticed the similar looks between her and Gracie. He got up, he had to try again to get her to talk to him.

He walked over to her smiling. "Tex, I really would like to sit down and talk to you, I know you have a while before you have to be at the airport, I'm on the same flight, have a cup of coffee with me and talk to me." Frank said.

Tex looked up at the big man. He looked so much like Mark, it freaked her out. "I always wondered what Mark would look like if he smiled at me, I guess I know now , come on." She said and turned and headed for the small coffee shop tucked in the corner lobby of the hotel.

Frank smiled and followed her, it was a beginning.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews..Keep reading and reviewing. I dont own the WWE or any wrestlers mentioned. I only own Tex. I write for my own pleasure and hope you guys enjoy it too. **

* * *

Mark lay back on the bed and closed his eyes. God he was tired..the flight had been long, the girls got bored and Gracie had threw a world class temper tantrum. Thank god Gunner had been able to calm her down. He had to get both girls in the daycare program till further notice, because Sara was still MIA. 

He was going to call his lawyer about filing abandonment papers on her, then once he got custody he would hire a nanny to live with them, no way was Sara was getting those kids back if this was how she acted. He already had a detective trying to track her down, he wanted to know what that bitch was up too. He also had them trying to track her credit cards to try and find her.

He looked at the open door into the next room, Gunner had both the girls on one of the bed watching cartoons, unlike him Gunner was going to be a good father, he could already see that, he had a infinite patience with both girls, and he watched over Kevin like he was Kevin's dad.

Gunner walked in the room and looked at his dad laying on the bed. "The girls are hungry."

"Okay, lets go downstairs and get them something to eat." Mark said swinging his legs off the bed.

"I need to talk to you." Gunner said.

Mark stood up. "Okay talk."

Gunner looked up at his dad. Kevin was happy Mark was just paying a little attention to him, but Gunner knew it wouldn't last. He wasn't going to be fooled so easily. "Tex, is going to be here tonight, I want you to know, I will be seeing my sister while I'm traveling with you."

Mark wanted to yell and tell the boy he would do what he was told, but Jodi had already talked to him and told him, he better not keep the boys away from Tex. Hell they already loved her, wasn't much he could do about that now. "Okay." Mark said simply and grabbed his wallet.

Gunner was stunned, he just knew he was going to go off the deep end, but he didn't.

Thats when Gunner started thinking, maybe Mark was getting better at this dad thing, after all he brought his kids with him, now if he would just start loving Tex, they could all be a family.

Maybe just maybe he could get the family he had always wanted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank sat down across from Tex with his coffee. "How did you find out about me? I know Mark didn't tell you."

"I was visiting the boys and Kevin slipped up and said something about you." Frank said.

"Oh okay I get it now, I know you and Mark don't think I'm good enough to be around the boys, but you know what I have gave into to Mark's every concession, my whole life, I love the boys and they love me, I'm not going to stay away from them." Tex said looking away from him.

Frank frowned. He knew now why Tex didn't want to talk to him, she thought he was here to slam her, just the way Mark had over the years, to reject her, to tell her she wasn't good enough, thats what she got from Mark, she expected it from him.

"Stop it little girl, I'm not Mark, I want to get to know you, I want us to be family." He said reaching his hand across the table to grab hers.

Tex just stared at him, no way did this man want anything to do with her. "Why?

"Because you're my granddaughter." he said simply.

Tex shook her head. "Mark will get mad, he will be in my shit, if I have anything to do with you, I get enough flack about the boys."

Frank's anger came to the surface. "Mark is my son, he does what I say, not the other way around, if he says a word to you, I will whip his ass."

Tex couldn't help it, she burst out laughing and Frank started laughing too.

"To me Mark is this larger than life character, I cant imagine anyone telling him what to do, or whipping his ass." Tex said still smiling.

"Tex, let me handle Mark, all I ask is that you give me the chance I been deprived of for eighteen years, call me sometimes, maybe visit me sometimes, thats it." He said.

Tex looked at him. He seemed sincere and she couldn't just judge him on how Mark was that wasn't fair. "Okay, I'll try."

Frank grinned and squeezed her hand which he still had a hold of. "Good, I'm going on to Anaheim to talk to Mark, and then I'm heading home, but I want you to call me, and I also want you to be careful until they catch this killer, you understand me?"

Tex rolled her eyes, just what she need was another keeper. "I'll be careful."

Frank nodded. "Now is that your young man in the doorway, thats keeps looking this was?"

Tex turned and seen John loitering in the door looking at her. When she saw him, he gave her that full dimpled smiled and Tex blushed.

She looked back at Frank. "Umm we just hang out together."

Frank stood and pulled out her chair. "I guess thats what you kids call dating."

Tex smiled. "Yea I guess."

Frank looked at her. "I'll see you on the flight or in Anaheim ." Frank wanted to hug her, but he wasn't going to push her, he was just glad there talk went so well.

"Okay bye." Tex said and headed over to John.

"Hey Cena."

"Hey yourself..I been promoted to official keeper of Texas, on the flight..you ready?" He asked grinning.

Tex laughed. "You call that a promotion?"

John took her bag. "As a matter of fact, I do."

Tex smiled and followed him out of the coffee shop. She wanted to resist John and tell him to get lost, but when she looked at him, looked in those beautiful blue eyes and that infectious grin of his, she couldn't do it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy went to see his dad again before he left. "Dad." He called as he walked in the house.

"In here." His dad called from the den.

Randy went in and sat down across from his dad. "I couldn't really talk to you with Sam here last night."

Bob made a face at the mention of Sam, he wasn't to fond of her. Randy let it go, nobody changed his dad's mind once he made it up.

"Dad, I'm really worried about Tex, somebody is going to end up hurting her." Randy said.

Bob looked over at his son. "Randy I didn't kill Ayita, and even if I did I wouldn't hurt Tex, she's family to me you know that."

Randy didn't say anything, it had been at the back of his mind that Bob might have killed her to protect him.

"Randy, you know she was blackmailing us and the she told me the baby was yours." he said.

Randy shook his head. "She was already pregnant when I was with her, she was already trying to pen it on a few other guys. I used protection, I wasn't stupid."

Yes, well it would hard to prove that at this point in time, better just deny anything." Bob said

"Dad I told the police the truth, too many people know I slept with her, it would be dumb to lie, I don't have anything to hide, I didn't do anything. The only thing that worries me now, it Tex. I want her safe, I need to find out who killed Ayita." he said.

Bob got up and went to the window. "Randy some things are better left alone, the only person thats going to be hurt is Tex, Truthfully the best thing that ever happened to her is her mama dying, I know that sounds cold but its trues, leave the past alone, let it die, and encourage her to do the same."

Randy looked over at his dad. "How can I do that when someone is trying to hurt her?"

Bob turned to son. "Randy I'm telling you, this has nothing to do with the Ayita, the police best look into who's trying to kill her, because it has nothing to do with the past, I don't know who would want to hurt her."

Randy knew his dad was keeping something from him, its almost like he knew who killed Ayita, did he? Was he protecting someone?

"Dad, do you know more than you're telling me?" Randy asked.

"Son, you're going to miss your flight, you better get going." Bob said.

Randy hugged his dad. "I'll see you soon."

Bob watched as his son left. The person who killed Ayita deserved a medal, it might be wrong to think that way, but Tex at least had a chance at a descent life with Scott, something she would have never had with her mother.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John and Tex walked together through the terminal. "When will Scott be back?" he asked.

"In a couple of days, he wanted to come back the other night, but I told him, no, theres nothing he could do anyway." She said.

"From now on, you're riding with either me or one of the guys, you don't need to get your own car." John said.

"Cena, you're getting a little to bossy, I'm getting my own rental." She snapped.

"Hunter's orders take it up with him." John said grinning.

"Like if someone is trying to kill me, they wont tamper with your car, or Trips or anyone else's for that matter." Tex said as they boarded the plane.

"Like I said argue with Hunter." John said.

Tex followed him down the isle to two seats and she dropped in the inside one, while he took the isle seat.

"You look tired." John said.

"Damn nightmares, I haven't been sleeping good." Tex said yawning.

"Well get some sleep now, I'll keep the bogyman away." John said joking with her.

"I'm not sure if I want you to. I have the feeling, I know who killed mama, if I could just keep dreaming, instead of waking up, I think I could see who it is." Tex said.

John turned his head to look at her. "Have you told anyone else this?"

"Just Scott and Hunter, they know, they think I'm blocking it out." Tex said.

"Well don't tell anyone else, if the killer finds out you know or even think you know, things will get worse." John said.

"Someone is trying to kill me, how can it get worse?" Tex asked.

"You know, you might be able to control the dream, if you're aware you're dreaming, just tell yourself to open your eyes, if you want you can room with me tonight, I'll stay awake after you go to sleep, maybe you'll say something in your sleep." John said.

Tex looked up in surprise at John, why was he trying to help her?

"John I told you, you don't have to be nice to me, you don't owe me anything, you didn't take advantage of me, what happened was my fault too, you don't have to keep trying to be nice to me." Tex said looking away from him.

"Tex stop it. If you hate me, don't like me, or you're not interested in me, just say so and I'll leave you alone. I'm not being nice to you because we slept together, or because I feel guilty. I'm being nice to you because I like you..I like spending time with you and I keep remembering kissing you and touching you and I want to do it again." John said reaching out to tilt her head back to face him.

"Why now..you never liked me before, you never had a problem telling me what a slut I was, or how many guys you thought I had slept with..Whats changed?" Tex asked trying to turn her head away from him gain, but he kept his hand on her chin.

"Because I found out I was wrong...I been a idiot for a long time, and I let one bad night between us years ago...keep me from knowing you." John said gazing in her eyes.

"Why would want to know me or be with me again, you know who my mother was." Tex asked.

"Boy, he's really did a number on you hasn't he? Mark has you thinking you're no better than your mama, he's a fool Tex, you're a good person, you're not her and you cant pay for your mothers mistakes. Mark was a idiot for turning his back on you. Tex you deserve love just like everybody else." John said and leaned down pressing his lips to hers gently.

Tex closed her eyes at the feel of his warm lips on hers. John deepened the kiss his tongue pressing at her lips till they parted. He teased her mouth with his tongue, warm wet hot kisses till she was breathless. Then he pulled back smiling down at her. "Has it been three days yet?"

Tex's face flamed red and John chuckled and pulled her against his chest holding her there until she relaxed.

Tex rubbed her face against his chest, loving the warmth and hardness and the fresh smell of him.

"You'll stay with me tonight?" John asked his hand coming up to stroke through her long hair.

"Yea Cena." She said not knowing what else she could say. She had a crush on the man since she was a child, she still wanted him, and she wanted to be able to remember it this time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tex rode to the hotel with John as ordered and dropped her bags off in his room.

She told John she was going to go for a run, and he threw a fit until she called Dave and he agreed to go with her.

She met Dave downstairs in the lobby and the two took off to run for a couple of miles.

"So who are you staying with?" Dave asked as they ran.

"Cena." Tex said.

Dave stopped and grabbed her arm. "Excuse me, want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Tex looked at the thunderous expression on Dave's face and sighed. "Dave I'm a grown woman, get a grip."

"Young lady, You are not staying in the same room with Cena, no way." He snapped.

Tex pulled her arm from his grip and started running again and Dave followed her. "Tex, I mean it, whats going on between you two?"

Tex grinned. She was tired of being treated like a toddler. "We're having mutually satisfying sex."

Tex watched as Dave's face about turned purple and the vein in the side of his head started to pound.

"Tex, I'll whip your butt, you don't have any business having sex." He said stopping again.

Tex sighed and turned around and stopped. "Dave I'm not a child and all you guys need to realize that."

Dave shook his head, she was right, but it was hard to see Tex as anything but his sweet little girl. "Okay I realize you're right, but Cena? Come on he's a jerk, you don't even like him."

Tex smiled. "I do now, just let me run my own life Dave..Okay?"

Dave grabbed her in a bear hug kissing her on top of the head. "If he hurts you he dies." he growled.

"Okay, I don't have a problem with that." Tex said laughing.

"Come on lets finish our run." Dave said letting her go.

Tex grinned, now if the rest of her body guards were as easy to handle she would be fine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave and Tex were back in the lobby in a hour. Dave hugged her told her he would see her at the show.

Tex decided to go see if Randy was in the gym, but was stopped by Gunner shouting her name.

"Tex, wait up."

Tex turned around smiling as Gunner ran up to her giving her a hug.

"I missed you." Gunner said grinning.

"I missed you too. You're not down here by yourself are you?" Tex asked.

"Tex, I'm not a baby." Gunner said rolling his eyes.

Tex had to laugh, he sounded like her talking to Dave a little earlier

Gunner frowned. "What happened to your head?"

"I had a little car accident, but I'm fine." She said.

At that moment Kevin ran over throwing his arms around her. "Tex...we're spending a whole two weeks with dad." Kevin said excitedly.

Tex smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thats great Kevin, you having a good time?"

"Yea and guess what Chasey and Gracie are with us." Kevin said.

Tex was surprised. She knew enough about Mark to know, that he wasn't exactly a kid person, he must have his hands full.

"Yea, Sara took off and left the girls, so dad don't have a choice." Gunner said smiling.

Tex grinned. So Mark was keeping the girls cause he had no choice. The man was probably pulling his hair out.

She glanced up and seen Mark standing with his dad and the girls across the lobby. "I think you're dads waiting so I better let you guys go." Tex said.

Kevin shook his head. "We're going to eat, come with us?"

Tex looked down at his hopeful face and hated to disapoint him, but he needed to realize now, they were never going to be one big happy family.

"I cant Kevin, its not a good idea." Tex said.

Kevin frowned. "Why, you can if you want to, you just hate dad, you wont give him a chance, if you loved me you would." He said and turned and stormed off.

Tex felt tears prick her eyes, Kevin had never gotten mad at her before, and it hurt.

Gunner laid his hand on his arm. "Don't be upset Tex, he's just a kid, he don't understand, he just knows dad is paying attention to him now. Look you can come eat with us, Grandpa wont let dad be mean to you."

Tex reached out and hugged Gunner. "It's okay, he has the right to feel any way he wants to. I have to go."

Gunner seen the tears on her cheeks. "Don't cry Tex, I swear I'm gonna break my foot off in Kevin's ass."

Tex did smile then. "You sound just like your dad ya know. I'll see you later." She said and took off.

Gunner frowned, getting Tex together with dad, was going to be harder than he thought.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks so much for the reviews. I only own Tex. I dont own WWE or any wrestlers in this story. I write to please myself and whatever the muses make me write, I'm at their whims right now, which is not a bad place to be,lol.**

**It's two for one day..enjoy!**

* * *

Gunner walked back over to where his dad and his grandfather stood and he grabbed Kevin's arm. "Don't you ever talk to Tex like that again, you sound just like him." Gunner said cutting his eyes toward Mark.

Kevin looked at Gunner with tears in his eyes. "I just wanted her to eat with us."

"You made her cry, she gets enough shit from him, you spaz." Gunner snapped.

"Thats enough." Mark snapped and reached down to grab Gracie as she tried to run off.

Frank looked at his son. He wanted to blast him for all the turmoil his treatment of Tex had created in his family, but he bit his lip, he wouldn't do that in front of the kids.

Frank put his hand on Gunner's arm. "I'm sure Kevin didn't mean to upset Tex, he just wanted to spend time with his sister. Kevin maybe you should go see Tex after while and apologize."

Kevin nodded. "I didn't mean to hurt her feelings."

Gunner was still mad, mad at his dad and mad at Kevin.

"Dad take Kevin and the girls in, we'll be in shortly." Mark said. He had the feeling Gunner had more to say, and he didn't want the girls to witness him and Gunner arguing.

Mark turned to face his son. "Alright say what ya got to say."

Gunner ran his hands through his hair in frustration, a gesture that familiar to Mark, he did the same thing. Mark felt a rush of affection for the boy, who was so like him, stubborn, hardheaded and fiercely loyal when he loved someone.

"This is your fault, Kevin is picking up on your feelings for Tex, he's trying to be like you and to please you, so you wont dump us again."

Mark looked down at his son. "Gunner, I'm sorry, I was wrong not to come around for so long, it was just to easy to let things go instead of doing what I was supposed to, I been a shitty father, but I want to change that."

Gunner shook his head. "What about Tex, you been shitty to her, and I want to know why?"

Mark took a deep breath. "Gunner it's complicated, her mother was well she was not like your mom."

"Dad I'm not two here, I know her mom, was a ring rat and yea I know what that means, I know she drove you crazy, what does that have to do with Tex, thats not her fault. When her mom died, how could you just dump her like that, if something happened to mom, would you dump us, Sara disappeared and you went and got the girls you didn't dump them, why Tex?" Gunner demanded.

Mark led Gunner over to some chairs in the lobby and he had a seat and indicated for Gunner to sit down.

"I know I haven't been the best father, but I would never dump you and Kevin or the girls. I made a big mistake when I slept with Tex's mom. I felt like a fool for getting her pregnant for even being with someone like her, it was embarrassing, The guys all laughed at me for doing something so stupid as not using protection, I just wanted her and Tex to go away, so I could forget how dumb I was, every time I look at Tex, I remember what a idiot I was and how much I detested her mom." Mark said trying to make Gunner understand.

Gunner turned to look fully at his dad. "Dad I understand how you felt, okay I get that, but do you realize how you sound, its about how you felt, how this made you look, did you ever once think about how Tex felt?"

Mark turned his eyes away from his son's. He knew Gunner was right in a way, but eighteen years ago, he had been young and didn't really care about anyone feelings but his own, and then as years went by, it was to easy to keep feeling what he did and keep the wall between him and Tex. "Gunner, I wouldn't have made a good single father, Tex was better off with Scott, he loves her, he took good care of her, I had nothing to offer her."

Gunner stood up suddenly. "Tex loves you dad, she always did, thats the sad part, no matter how you treat her, she loves you. Maybe she was better off with Scott, but did you have to treat her like crap, I mean thats what I don't understand. Maybe you couldn't or wouldn't raise her for whatever reasons, but you still could have loved her." Gunner said walking off to the restaurant.

Mark got up and followed his son. He wish he could give Gunner answers to his questions, but hell he didn't even know the answers himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tex went back to the room her and John was sharing and flopped on the bed. He was no where to be seen, she figured he went to work out.

There was a knock at the door and she groaned when she seen Kevin at the door. "Kev, I don't need a baby sitter, I'm fine."

Kevin just walked in the room. Tex shut the door and turned to look at him. Kevin looked at the gash on her head. "Do they have any leads on who's trying to kill you?"

Tex fell back on the bed. "No."

Kevin sat down beside her. "I always had my own theory on who killed Ayita, I figured it was one of the guys wives, I mean, why not, ya know how crazy women can be."

Tex looked over at him. "At this point who knows, right now I would settle for knowing who's trying to kill me."

"Well figure it Tex, no one is going to hurt you." Kev said reaching over and pulling her into a hug.

Tex sighed and leaned against him.

"I want you to get your stuff and come stay with me."

"Dave's got a big fucking mouth." Tex snapped.

"Watch the language, he's just worried about you." Kevin said.

"I'm staying here." Tex said.

"Okay..I'm right next door anyway." Kevin said getting up.

Tex just shook her head, these guys just didn't give up. Kevin laughed at the look on her face. "Don't get so upset with us Tex, we've loved you and worried about you along time, its not like we're going to stop because you're eighteen now."

Kevin bent over her and kissed her cheek and Tex reached up and hugged him. "I know, I love you Kev, but you got to let me grow up."

I'm trying." He said with a grin. Tex watched him leave. She shouldn't be complaining about the guys taking care of her, Mark didn't give a shit, she was lucky she had people that did.

Tex took a shower and put on a t-shirt and boxers and decided she wasn't leaving the room for the rest of the day. She called Scott and was delighted to find him and Jodi was having a wonderful time. She talked to both of them and she thought they both sounded in love, though it may be a little early to point it out to them.

Tex was laying on the bed when John came in and fell back on the bed beside her. "Hey."

Tex turned to look at him. "Hey."

John pulled his hat off and tossed it on top of his bag. "Are you mad because I was gone so long?" He asked wondering why she was so quite.

Tex laughed and turned to her side to look at him. " Cena, last time I checked you're a grown ass man, I don't tell anyone how to come and go, I'm not your mama."

John looked at the humor twinkling in her eyes. "Okay, I just wanted to be sure, some women can be funny about stuff."

Tex just grinned. "Not me, but you do stink, Cena, you been working out, get your ass in the shower." She said wrinkling her nose.

"Oh yeah." John said and rolled over on her pinning her. "I stink huh." He said putting his face right in her.

Tex laughed. "Yeah what are ya trying to make me pass out?"

John grinned and leaned in and kissed her slowly at first, his lips nibbling at her in the lightest of caresses.

Tex didn't know much about kissing, she just went with what he was doing, it felt good.

John deepened the kiss edging his tongue out and licking her lips. Tex smiled and parted her lips fro him, letting him in, his tongue touched hers and Tex lifted her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

John's tongue swept in and out of her mouth leaving her breathless. John planted little kisses on her lips and then rested his forehead against hers looking in her eyes. "You kiss real nice." He said.

Tex blushed. "I'm probably not much good at it, I haven't done a whole lot of it."

John kissed her on the nose and smiled. "You're plenty good at it."

John laid that way a few minutes, they talked about his match for the next day and Tex told him about her run in with Kevin.

"He's just a kid, Tex, don't take it personally." John said kissing her cheek.

"I know, I just hate having him upset with me, but I'm not ready to have a family meal with Mark, and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want me there anyway." Tex said her arms still around John's neck.

Tex looked up at John, there was something so intimate about laying here, with John laying on her, his face close to hers and having a conversation, she liked it, she liked the fact he was randomly placing kisses on her face as they talked, it felt right.

"He'll be fine the next time you see him, wait and see." He said and gave her another small kiss and got up. "I'm going to shower."

Tex grinned. "Thank God." and she started laughing.

John gave her a fake glare. "I'm going to smell great in just a few minutes and then I'm not coming near you just to punish you."

Tex threw her pillow at him and he just grinned as he went in the bathroom.

Tex snuggled down on her other pillow, she was tired and hungry, when John got out she would see if he wanted to order room service.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank went back to Mark's room with him and played with the kids for a while, when they were settled in the other room Frank went into Mark's room and sat down beside Mark. "I thought you might want to know, someone tried to hurt Tex again, they cut the break line on her car."

"WHAT!" Mark yelled jumping up.

"Shh, the kids." Frank said pointing to the other room.

Mark sat back down and looked at his dad. "This whole thing is getting crazy, Tex should have never opened this whole thing up again."

"I was talking to Hunter, he seems to think whoever is trying to hurt Tex has nothing to do with her mama." Frank said.

Mark shook his head. "Why would anyone want to kill her, I just don't get this whole thing. I'm going to have to keep the boys away from her, if she's in danger, that puts them in danger."

Frank looked at him in disbelief. "Mark, if you do that, you just hurt them and her, if they want to see her, just make sure you're there, so you can take care of all your kids."

"Dad, Tex wont agree to that," Mark said.

"Yes she will, she loves those boys and she wont want them in danger. Look I have to go, Mark watch after that girl, she's your daughter and as much yours as those kids in there, don't let anything happen to her." Frank said getting up.

Mark didn't answer. He wondered how the hell he was supposed to protect Tex when he didn't know who was trying to hurt her, besides she had half the roster protecting her, she didn't need him.

Frank went in and hugged and kissed the kids.

Mark walked to the other door. "Gunner. "I'm going to drive grandpa to the airport, will you be okay with the kids for a hour?"

Gunner looked up from his video game. "yea sure." He said.

Mark nodded and locked up the door as they left.

Frank looked at Mark. "I'm stopping to say bye to Tex."

Mark just rolled his eyes. His dad was going to end up driving him crazy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John got out of the shower and dried off and threw on some sweats and went back in the room. "You hungry?" He asked sitting down on the bed.

"Yea, starving." Tex said sitting up.

"I'll order room service." John said. "What do you want?"

"Burger, cajun fries, onion rings and a chocolate milkshake." Tex said.

John laughed. "You're going to get fat." He said picking up his phone.

"Nuu huhh..thats why I run everyday." Tex said grinning.  
John ordered there food and had just grabbed Tex, to kiss her senseless some more when there was knock at the door.

John laughed and let her go to answer the door.

John stared at Mark and Frank standing there, he felt kinda funny, after all this was Tex's dad and granddad, they couldn't be to thrilled about her rooming with him.

Tex came over and put her hand on John's arm. It made John feel good, like she needed him for moral support and comfort, he couldn't stop the stupid grin that appeared on his face.

Frank smiled at Tex. "I just wanted to come and say good bye, I'm leaving." He said.

Mark cleared his throat. He looked at Tex and looked at Cena, they both had on to few clothes. "What the hell is going on, why are you staying with him." Mark snapped.

Tex didn't want to have a big blow up in front of Frank, but she didn't intend to take any shit from Mark either. "None of your damn business." She snapped.

Frank glared at Mark. "Can it boy." He practically growled and Tex almost laughed at the look on Mark's face.

John too had to bite back a grin, looks like his dad knew how to put Mark in his place.

"Can I come in for a minute?" Frank asked.

Tex nodded and her and John stood back and let Frank and Mark come in.

Frank took Tex's hand and pulled her to the other side of the room while Mark glared at John.

"Tex..I'm very glad you gave me a chance to talk to you and I want you to call me sometimes, and come visit me, you promised you would." Frank said lifting her to chin to look at her.

"I will I told you I would." She said looking up at this man that looked so much like Mark, but Frank was kind, that was the difference.

Frank smiled down at her. "Okay, and go visit your brothers while there here."

Tex smiled at the mention of the boys. "I will, and I'm glad I talked to you, you're really nice."

Frank couldn't help himself, he didn't want to push her but he pulled in his arms for a hug. "Sorry I couldn't resist hugging my sweet granddaughter." He whispered in her ear.

Tex smiled and reached up and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you."

Frank nodded and let her go. He looked over at Mark who was looking none to happy. Frank sighed went over to John. "Be sure and watch over her."

John nodded. "I will."

Frank looked at his frowning son. "Let's go."

Mark glared at Cena one more time and followed his dad out the door.

John walked over to Tex. "You okay?" He asked.

Tex smiled and leaned against John. "Yea. I am."

There was another knock at the door and John sighed and went and opened for there room service.

John set the food on the table and Tex and him sat down to eat. She had all this crap going on in her life, but when she was with John it just all seemed to fade. She was glad she had something to distract her now, she sure needed it.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The killer stood outside the door. "Fools leave the little mice alone, now I can take care of them all at once."

The killer laughed. First these four and then that little bitch Tex. Tex didn't deserve to be born, nothing but trouble from day one, for everyone.

Mark didn't want her anyway, he never did. He didn't want the other little brats either not really. "I will take care of them all, then everything will come together, and I'll have what I want."

Gunner was laying on his dad's bed and the other kids were asleep in the other room. He heard a rattle of the doorknob and looked up.

Dad had a key, did he forget it. Gunner went over and looked through the peep hole and his eyes got wide. The person whoever it was was dressed in black with a ski mask on.

Gunner grabbed the phone and dialed Tex's number.

"Hello."

Gunner shut the other door trying to protect the kids as best he could. "Tex theres someone trying to break in our room, dad's not here, its room 320."

"Gunner calm down, me and John will be there in a minute."Tex said.

"Tex, I'm scared." Gunner said.

"We're out the door now, I'll stay on the phone."

John called Hunter on his phone while they headed upstairs.

Gunner screamed as a gunshot rang out.

Tex looked at John fear in her face. "Gunshot." She said and she started running.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the reviews..Love to see everyone guessing who the killer is..anyway, here's the next chapter with some new twists to drive you crazy,lol..please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

John and Tex rushed into Mark's room to find Randy already there. Gunner was sitting on the bed looking pale and scared and he threw him self at Tex.

Tex pulled the boy in her arms hugging him tight. "Randy what happened?"

I heard a gunshot, my room is across the hall when I came out I seen somebody dressed in black with a ski mask on trying to shoot the door open, I yelled at them and they ran off, I tried to stop them, but they disappeared down the hallway, I came back here to see if the kids were okay."

Hunter came in the room. "Is everyone okay?"

Gunner looked up at Tex. "The kids are still asleep, I checked on them."

Tex hugged Gunner tighter. "You did great calling me, you did great." Tex said thinking about the awful things that could have happened.

"Did anybody call Mark?" Tex asked.

"Yea, I did, just told him somebody tried to break in the room, he was already on his way back." Hunter said.

The police arrived shortly and started to take everyones statements. Kevin came in and went over to Tex hugging her. "What happened?

Tex filled him in, while still hanging on to Gunner. She was scared now somebody was trying to hurt the kids too. She knew this had to be connected somehow.

Mark came storming in and Hunter and Randy intercepted him, letting him know what had happened.

Mark glared over at Tex. He walked over to her and pulled Gunner away from her. "This is all your doing, you hanging around my boys, stay away from them, don't come anywhere near my kids, the killer probably followed you right to this room."

Tex looked up at the anger in his eyes. She swallowed hard, Why did she always let this man get to her?

Tex looked at Gunner. "I love you." She said and walked out of the room.

John glared at Mark, he had a lot he wanted to tell the jerk, but he didn't want Tex wondering around by herself. He followed after Tex to catch up with her.

Kev looked at Mark and had to hold him self back from punching the bastard. "Get your story straight Mark, Tex wasn't even here, somebody tried to break in and Gunner called Tex, she came straight down here with no thought to her own safety to protect your kids."

Randy and Hunter were frowning at him too, but they said nothing.

The police finished there report and the hotel management came up to tell Mark they would be moving them to different rooms since the door was messed up from the gunshot.

Everyone finally cleared out and Mark turned to look at Gunner sitting on the bed. He sat down beside him. "We have to get the kids up and get them moved to the other room."

Gunner looked at Mark. "Why do you do that to her, she didn't have anything to do with what happened, I called her and she came right down here to protect us."

Mark rubbed his hands through his hair. "Gunner I didn't know, I just saw her here and assumed to came to see you and that she put you in danger."

"Dad, someone is trying to hurt all your kids, Tex included , I don't know why. Let's get the kids up." Gunner said going into the other room to wake up the girls and Kevin.

Mark sighed, was Gunner right was someone after his kids for some reason, was it someone who was trying to get to him through his kids, Mark knew he had made a lot of enemies over the years, but damn someone who would hurt children, what kind of sick fuck would do that?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Tex, try to eat something." John coaxed.

Tex got up and lay down on the bed. "Not hungry." She said.

There was knock at the door and John sighed. He wished everyone would leave them alone. Randy was standing there looking none to happy. "Why the fuck are you two rooming together?

John wasn't in the mood for this shit. "Tex is grown Randy, she's not a little kid, if we want to room together, its none of your damn business."

Tex got up off the bed and came over. "Both of you cut the shit out, my night has been really shitty, and I ain't in the mood for no pissing contest.

Both guys looked at her and then back at each other. Tex grabbed Randy's arm and pulled him in the room. "Sit both of you."

The guys sat down at the table and glared at each other.

"You two are best friends, Randy you're my family, I love you. John you're not in any competition with Randy. Randy I'm a grown woman, who I room with is my business. So you two just cut the bullshit." Tex said sitting down between them.

Randy and John both had the good grace to look ashamed.

Randy took her hand and kissed it. "Sorry."

Tex smiled and leaned over hugging him. "It's okay."

"Me too, sorry I mean, I know you don't need any more crap tonight." John said.

Tex leaned over kissing John. "Okay, you're forgiven."

John couldn't get the stupid grin off his face, he was really starting to feel this girl.

Randy noticed the goofy grin on John's face and smiled. Okay so maybe John would be good for Tex.

"I just came by to check on you after Mark jumped on you, I was worried about you." Randy said.

Tex shrugged. "I'm used to Mark's shit, don't worry about it."

Randy knew she always said that, but the shit had to get to her, she just hid it well. Randy looked at John and knew he was thinking the same thing, he was looking at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Mark called Jodi to let her know what happened, she and Scott will be in sometime tomorrow, I guess Jodi is taking the boys back home." Randy said.

"Thats not a good idea, if someone is trying to hurt the kids, there safer here surrounded by us, than being with Jodi, who has no protection." Tex said.

"You may be right, it might be a good idea to mention that to Scott, right now he has more influence with Jodi than anyone."

Tex nodded.

Randy got up and kissed Tex. "Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

Tex nodded and got up and lay back down on the bed. John got up and went and sat on th edge of the bed. "You really should eat something."

Tex shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

John got up and pulled off his pants and shirt leaving him in his boxers. He turned off the light and got in the bed pulling Tex over beside him. He leaned in over her and kissed her slowly until she relaxed.

"Better?" He asked.

Tex smiled and reached up to cup his cheek in her hand. "Yea much better."

John kissed her again slowly his lips melding over hers. Tex pulled her self closer running her hands over his big arms.

John touched his tongue to her lips, and Tex opened her mouth allowing him to glide his tongue in.

Tex sighed in pleasure, his kisses were just like she remembered intoxicating.

John slid his hand under her shirt and ran his finger over her the warm skin of her stomach. He felt her stiffen and he kissed her gently and pulled back. "Relax, I'm just going to make you feel good girl, nothing more." he said and once again covered her mouth with his, deepening the kiss pushing his tongue into explore the warm confines of her sweet mouth.

His hand inched down to the waistband of her boxers and he slid them down enough to cup her pulsing heat.

Tex's hips surged upward even as his mouth plundered hers. Tex's hands tightened on his arms. Pleasure knifed through her sharply.

John's lips moved from her mouth to the skin of her neck, he nipped at the skin and Tex moaned. John's fingers slid to caress the wet heat between her legs and Tex whimpered with need.

John smiled against the skin of her neck and he licked and sucked his way down. He stopped suddenly and pulled off her shirt. Tex watched him with eyes wide with passion and longing.

John smiled down at her. "You're beautiful Tex." He whispered as his fingers once again parted her thighs and found her wetness.

Tex gasped when he lowered his head and latched on to one breast. Tex grasped his head pulling him closer as his tongue swirled around the the peak and it hardened in his mouth.

His finger found her nub and he started rubbing it with two fingers, setting a rhythm while his mouth suckled her nipple harder.

Tex's hips bucked as the pleasure from his mouth and fingers seemed to radiate out from her like a lightning bolt.

"Johnnnn." She moaned as her hips pushed against his fingers. John lifted his mouth from her breast and once again covered her mouth and he plunged his tongue between her lips.

John felt her muscles tighten as she climaxed, his mouth swallowing her whimpers of pleasure. His finger continued to rub her wetness, till her body relaxed. He placed wet kisses on her lips and face and then lay back pulling her in his arms.

"Now get some sleep." He said pulling her tighter in his arms.

"But Cena..."

"No buts...I'm good..get some sleep...tomorrow is another day and tomorrow, I'm going to make love to you real slow." He whispered in her ear.

Tex blushed and wrapped her arm around his waist and closed her eyes.

John watched her sleep, she was exhausted. He ran his hands up and down her back, loving the feel of her smooth skin. John couldn't believe he had hated Tex all those years, because what he was feeling now sure wasn't hate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark pulled a beer out of the mini fridge and laid back on his bed, they switched rooms and the kids were back asleep, except Gunner, who was staring a hole in his father because, he had wanted to go see Tex, and Mark had said no.

"Boy go to bed, You can see Tex tomorrow." Mark said.

Gunner sighed and got up from the chair he was sitting in. "Okay, you need to apologize to her."

Mark just rolled his eyes, the boy was really pushing him.

Mark's cell rang and he picked it up. It was his lawyer.

"Whats up Mike." Mark asked.

"Uhh Mark, I got some bad news." Mike said.

Mark sat up on the side of the bed. God what else could go wrong. "What is it?"

"The police found Sara, I'm sorry Mark, her body was found in a ravine only two miles from the house, her throat was cut." Mike said.

Mark's beer fell from his hand on to the carpet. Gunner seen the look on his dad's face and he picked the beer up and set it on the table.

"Why, why would someone do that?" Mark asked. Him and Sara had there differences, but he never wanted this. The girls didn't have a mother, what the hell was he going to tell them.

"The police are investigating, you don't have anything to worry about, you were working at the time of her death, she's been dead at least three days. They don't have any leads yet."

Mark sighed and hung his head. "Keep in touch and let me know if the police need to talk to me." he said and hung up.

"Dad, whats wrong?" Gunner asked, he had never seen his dad looking the way he looked now.

Mark looked up at Gunner. "It's Sara, she's dead."

Gunner's mouth fell open, he had never liked her, but the poor girls, what would they do without a mother.

'I'm sorry dad." Gunner said not sure what to do.

Mark nodded. "Go on to bed, I got to figure out how to tell the girls."

Gunner walked to the other bedroom in a daze, what was happening, everyones life was being tuned upside down. He didn't understand, maybe someone was trying to get at his dad.

Mark picked up the phone to call Hunter and let him know what happened. He figured all this was tied in together, Mark wasn't big on coincidences, Some one trying to hurt Tex, then his kids and now Sara was dead, it was all connected, now he just had to figure out how.

When he got off the phone with Hunter he called Vince and let him know he was going to need a few days off to take care of funeral arrangements for Sara.

He knew Jodi would be arrive in the morning, the boys could stay with her, while he took care of arrangements, he would take the girls with him.

Mark finally lay back and closed his eyes. He would call his dad in the morning and give him a heads up, if someone was trying to hurt Mark, they may just target all of his family, he wanted his dad to be alerted to be careful.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tex tossed and turned in th bed, moaning. John woke up and was about to wake her, but then he thought maybe she should try to get through the dream, maybe she could remember then.

Instead he wrapped arm loosely around her, and just laid beside her, hoping she would remember something.

_Tex kept her eyes shut tight as the man lifted her. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, but he hurt Mama._

"_Just a dream Tex, go back to sleep."_

_The stuff mama gave her made her feel so sleepy, she could hardly stay awake anyway, she didn't know why she had even woke up, voices, she heard loud voices._

_The hands that carried her were gentle, they cradled her lie she was a baby. "It's okay Tex, you're safe, I made sure you was."_

_Still she kept her eyes shut tight._

"_Just a dream."_

_The words kept echoing through Tex's head. She was dreaming, she could open her eyes this time, if she wanted to, but she was scared._

_Tex felt herself being laid down and covered back up. She felt lips brush her forehead. "It's okay little girl, you're safe."_

_Tex forced herself to open her eyes even though she was scared._

"_Rick?" She said confused._

"_Shh little girl, you was having a bad dream, go back to sleep." Rick said pushing her hair back from her face._

"_mama..."_

"_Go back to sleep baby." Rick said and kissed her cheek._

_Tex was so sleepy, the drugs made her groggy, she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep._

Tex sat up and bed and her eyes came wide open.

John sat up beside her and put his arms around her. "Tex you okay?"

Tex leaned against John and wrapped her arms around him. "I know who killed my mama."

John held her tighter. "Who Tex?"

Tex buried her face in John's chest, it hurt to think about it. "Rick Flair."


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much for the reviews..Glad you're liking the story..keep reading and reviewing. This Chapter contains mentions of past child abuse and may be disturbing to some, if so you may want to skip this chapter.**

* * *

John handed Tex a cup of coffee, he knew she wasn't going to sleep anymore tonight. He sat down beside her. "You okay?" 

"Not really, I don't understand, Rick was one of the few guys that didn't sleep with Mama he loves his wife, that whole playboy thing was just his character. Why would he kill her?"

John wished he could giver her an answer. "Are you going to contact that detective?"

"No way." Tex said jumping up. "I mean,,I know Rick is not the one trying to hurt me, theres no way. I cant turn him in, but I do need to talk to him, I have to know why he would do this."

John nodded. "Look it's early, everyone is asleep, the best thing to do, is to get everyone together at once and talk to Rick, I'll start calling everyone for you at eight, okay."

Tex came over and John pulled her down in his lap kissing her. "Thanks John."

He smiled. "For what?" He asked tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"For just being here and staying up with me, I know you have to work tonight." She said laying her head on his shoulder.

"No big deal, I just want to make sure you're okay." he said kissing her neck.

Tex smiled and wrapped her arms around John. In a short time she had come to depend on him and it scared her. John had a reputation as bad as Randy's when it came to women. When he was done, he would walk away with out a backward glance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott and Jodi got in at six and checked in the hotel. They parted ways as Jodi was going to check on the boys and Scott was going to see Tex. Hunter had told him she was rooming with Cena which he was none to happy about.

Scott knocked on the door and glared at John when he answered the door. "Don't start." John said seeing the look on his face.

John stepped out of the room and shut the door.

"Cena I want to see Tex now." Scott said crossing his arms.

"Scott, Tex had that dream again, and she said it was Rick that killed her mama." John said.

Scott's mouth fell open, Rick what the fuck. "Rick..Okay thats a little hard to believe. What the hell is going on, Rick would not try to hurt Tex or the other kids either, something else is going on here." Scott said.

"Tex woke up with that dream around three, she just went back to sleep a little while ago, I want her to sleep some, she had a stressful day yesterday." John said.

Scott nodded absentmindedly. "Let her sleep, I'm going to get all the guys together and I'm going to ask Rick what the fuck is going on, I want to talk to him before Tex does."

John nodded and watched Scott leave. He just hoped Scott got to the bottom of this, Tex had been through so much and now this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By eight o'clock Scott had contacted everyone to meet in his room and he went to tell Jodi what was going on. Thats when she told him Sara had been killed. Scott was in shock, now more than ever, he was sure whoever was trying to hurt Tex, had something to do with Mark.

He looked over at Mark who seemed to be in a daze. "Mark I think you should come with me, This has to do with Ayita's killer." He said.

Mark turned his head to look at Jodi. "Can you stay with the girls till I get back?"

Jodi nodded and Mark got up and followed Scott out the door.

"Tex has been having dreams about that night, Cena said last night she remembered who killed her mother." Scott said.

Mark stopped. "Who?" He asked. Mark was now wondering if the killer was the same person who killed Sara and tried to hurt the kids.

Scott shook his head. "I want to wait till we are all together, but I know what you're thinking, Ayita's killer is not who is trying to hurt the kids or Tex. Something else is going on there."

Mark followed behind Scott, he had a flight out this afternoon to go take care of Sara's funeral arrangements and he had to speak to the detectives down there too. He sighed, he couldn't believe Sara was gone. His whole life had gone to crap in the last few months, not to mention Michelle was giving him the cold shoulder since he had his kids with him. The only reason Mark was going with Scott, was he wanted to give a medal to whoever had killed that bitch.

He was sure now more than ever that Ayita's death had nothing to do with what was going on now, he was beginning to think, it was someone he had pissed off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott looked at the group of guys in his room. With the exception of Mark, they all had a hand in raising Tex, they all loved her. Thats why he didn't understand why Rick had killed Ayita, he really never had anything to do with her, beyond the fact, he like the rest of them had watched out for Tex.

Kevin walked over to Scott. "Whats going on and why is Mark here?" He asked.

"You'll see." Scott said.

Scott sat down and looked at the guys. "Tex has been having dreams lately about the night her mother died, I thought for a while now, she remembered something from that night and may have blocked it out."

Hunter nodded. "Yea she had a bad dream when she was staying with me the other night."

"Well she had another was last night and she knows who killed her mama." Scott said looking up at the group of men.

Shawn stood up. "Well who is it?"

Randy sat still, he was fearful that Scott would say it was his dad.

Hunter and Dave both remained silent waiting for Scott to reveal the killer.

Kevin crossed his arms staring at Mark, he still half way believed Mark was the killer.

Rick raised his eyes to Scott and there eyes met. "I did it, I killed Ayita."

Everyone in the room gave a audible gasp, no one had ever suspected Rick, he had nothing to do with Ayita.

No one spoke but Scott. "Why Rick?"

Rick lowered his head. "I'll tell you guys, you can even turn me in, I did kill her after all, but don't tell Tex why, just let her think, I was sleeping with Ayita, she's had enough pain, I killed Ayita in a moment of anger, but I was trying to protect Tex."

Scott shook his head. "I'm not lying to Tex anymore, enough secrets have been kept from her, she has the right to know the truth."

Dave sat down beside Rick. "Rick, your not a killer, what caused you to do this?

Rick looked up at his friend. "The truth is going to cause her more pain, she doesn't need to know."

Shawn looked at Rick. "Rick why don't you tell us what happened and then we can come to some kind of decision."

Mark looked at Rick with his head bent. Never in a million years would he have suspected Rick and he still didn't understand.

Randy looked over at Rick. "Dad knows doesn't he?"

Rick looked over to meet Randy's eyes. "Yes, I went to him after it happened, I had to tell someone, he's kept my secret, even when he was worried you might be blamed when the case was reopened, Bob's a good friend."

Rick lowered his head again and began to speak. "It started a week before I killed her. I didn't have a whole lot to do with her, she did try to get me in bed a couple of times, but I didn't want any part of that, the only dealings I had with her, was through Tex, I would get her out of the hallways where Ayita left her and take her to Scott or Kev, or keep her myself."

Rick stopped gathering his thoughts. "Like every body else I quickly became attached to Tex, she was sweet little thing, always a smile and a hug and a kiss for any of us, you couldn't help but love her." Rick said and glared over at Mark who looked away.

"I had words with Ayita before, not so nice words, I would get pissed when I seen her leave that baby just anywhere with anyone, she slapped her around way too much, Tex always had too many strange bruises on her, but I would ask her, and Tex would just say she fell or something, I knew better."

All the guys looked at each other guiltily, they all knew Ayita was smacking Tex around and they had done there best to keep Tex away from her, Scott himself had threatened Ayita more than once about hitting Tex.

Mark stood up. "That bitch was beating on Tex, and you clowns did nothing?"

Scott turned around and looked at Mark. "You jackass, you have no right to say a word, where the hell was you, we all kept Tex away from her as much as possible, you wouldn't even look at your kid, how many times did you pass her in the hallway sleeping and leave her laying there. I know for a fact you seen Ayita slap Tex, more than once, did you say anything?" Scott snapped.

Mark sat slowly back down realizing Scott was right, he hadn't done anything to help the girl.

Shawn stood. "You two stop, this is not the time for arguing, let Rick continue."

Scott turned back to Rick.

Rick looked down at his hands and continued. "It was about a week before it happened. I was going down the hallway of the hotel after the show and Tex was sitting in the hallway outside the door. Usually she would run over and hug me, but she just stared a hole through me and sit there. I went over and picked her up and I could tell right away, something was wrong, she was dazed, out of it, she could barely speak a sentence. The way Tex was acting, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out she had been drugged with something. I took her to Shawn and asked him to watch her for a while and I went back to talk to Ayita."

Shawn looked at the other guys. "I remember, Tex was seriously out of it. I asked Rick what was going on, but he just told me to watch her he had something to do."

Rick nodded. "I went back and about kicked her door in, she was pissed of course, I asked her what the hell she was giving Tex, and it was something like Rohypnol, very similar, anyway, she acted like she was proud of the fact she was drugging her kid up. I wanted to kill her then and there, but I decided to keep Tex with me for a while and she was cussing at me, saying I couldn't keep Tex away from her, I just left and went back and picked up Tex."

All the guys were pretty much speechless, they knew Ayita was a crappy mother and she slapped Tex around some, but to give her a dangerous drug that could have killed her that was too much.

"That wasn't the worse part, I got Tex back to my room. She started coming around and I talked to her a bit, it was obvious something was wrong. I picked her up and she just starts bawling. I tried to get her to tell me what was wrong and she just cried. Finally she told me her back hurt and she let me look at it, Tex had been beat, really badly, this wasn't a bruise here or there, she had been beat with a belt from the looks of it. She was bruised all the way down from her back to her legs."

Scott nodded "Yea I had her a couple of days later and noticed, she wouldn't talk about it, but I knew Ayita did it, I went and told her if it happened again, I was calling the police."

Rick looked up at Scott. "She did talk to me about it. The more she came from under the drug, the more she talked. The thing is after that night, she didn't remember any of it, I don't know if the drug gave her long term memory loss or what or if her mind just blocked it out. She told me her mother had left her in the room the night before, she was laying the bed trying to go to sleep, when she heard the door open, Tex said it was some guy she never seen before."

Rick closed his eyes and the other men could see he was struggling. Dave put a hand on his shoulder.

Rick looked back up and continued. "Tex said he tried to touch her, Tex said a lot of things, but I think you get the gist of what I mean, The man was trying to rape her. Tex managed to kick him a good one and she ran out of the room and went and found Bob. I think if I hadnt killed her Bob would have."Rick paused. "Tex said when she went back to her mother the next day, that she angry because Tex ran off and thats why she beat her so bad. The whole thing bothered me, so the next day I told Tex to stay with Scott and Kev and I went to see her again. All I can say is I didn't know what a sick bitch she was till I talked to her. She was crazy, she told me Tex had to start earning her keep, and that she was only a few years older than Tex when she started having sex, she basically sold Tex that night, but Tex ruined her plans by getting away."

Everyone in the room was filled with loathing at what they had just heard, Ayita was worthless, but not one of them had imagined her doing something like that.

Randy stood up clenching his fists. "That fucking bitch, I cant believe she would try to do that to Tex."

Rick looked at Randy. "I couldn't either, but the bitch was practically bragging about it. I left and told Scott to keep Tex with him the next few days. I was trying to figure out what to do, I didn't tell anyone, I figured Tex had enough strikes against her with out that getting all over the company. I had decided to see if I couldn't get Ayita to give Tex to me, I figured I would give her a large amount of cash to sign her over to me, I knew you guys would help with her. When I went back that night, I thought Tex was still with Scott, I didn't know she was there. I asked Ayita to give Tex to me, that we would take care of her and I offered her enough money to set herself up somewhere, anywhere but around Tex. The bitch laughed at me, she told me she could make more selling Tex. I lost it, I knocked her back on the bed and put the pillow over her face, I wont lie, it wasn't a act of rage, I wanted her dead, and I wanted Tex free of her. I knew she was dead she hadn't moved in five minutes, so I took the pillow off her head and I turned and seen Tex standing in the bathroom door and my heart dropped.

I picked her up and told her everything was okay, she was just having a bad dream, and when she asleep again, I put her back in the tub and left. I called Bob and told him what happened. He was going to go by to get Tex the next morning and accidentally discover the body, but Tex woke early and you guys know the rest." He finished.

The guys were in a stunned silence, each in horror over what Ayita had tried to do to Tex.

Rick spoke again. "Tex doesn't remember that night what that man tried to do to her, the drug erased it from her, or she just blocked it out, she doesn't know that her mother tried to sell her. She doesn't need to know this, she doesn't need more pain, just let her hate me for killing her mother."

Scott got up and came and sat down on the other side of Rick. "No, no more lies Rick, she's been lied to enough, she deserves to know the truth, I wont lie to her anymore, its going to hurt her, but Tex is strong and Rick in the end you saved her from what Ayita would have turned her into. Tex is a good, sweet, wonderful person, because you allowed her to grow up to be that way."

Scott looked over at Mark, who had a unreadable look on his face. "This goes no further than this room Mark, Tex don't need this getting out, she's had enough shit."

Mark just nodded and got up and left.

Shawn shook his head. "Does that man give a shit about Tex at all?"

Kevin looked at Shawn. "Thats kinda obvious, he could care less."

"Rick come on, me and you are going to see Tex and you're going to tell her what happened."

Rick stood and looked at his friends. "I wish I could say I'm sorry I took a life, but I'm not, she deserved what she got."

Hunter went over to his long time friend and hugged him. "Rick none of us think less of you, it happened, its over, but you need to tell Tex and then we need to figure out who the hell is trying to hurt Tex."

"Randy I want you to come with us, Tex is going to need you." Scott said.

The three men left and Dave, Hunter , Shawn and Kevin looked at each other. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. Scott was right, too many secrets in this company. Now they had to concentrate on finding a killer that was still trying to hurt Tex and her brothers and sisters.

"So any ideas who is trying to kill Tex?" Dave asked.

Hunter shook his head. "Some one killed Sara though, Mark has to fly out today to take care of funeral arrangements, I say we start with who has something against Mark, which is probably going to be a long list."

Kevin stood. "I'm going to call Bob, he knows more than anyone about things that went out backstage, find out if there anyone with a grudge against Mark that would make someone want to kill."

Kevin left and the other guys had to go get ready, they had a show tonight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark had walked around in a daze when he left. The words Rick spoke tumbled through his mind. He finally stumbled into a bathroom and fell to his knees, his stomach emptying itself.

All these years he had a built a wall between him and Tex, keeping her in the same category as Ayita. He had been no better than Ayita, he realized that now, he was just as guilty as her, he had condemned Tex, with his lack of interest, with his hate, with his embarrassment, he had left her to be abused by her mother, if she had been raped, it would have been his fault.

It hit him at once as it never had before, another man had killed to protect his child, a child he had never gave a shit about. Mark continued to empty his stomach contents as the thoughts filled his head. He finally rested his head. The worse part was he was too late. Tex didn't need him now. She hated him as well she should. If he had this revelation years ago when she was a child, he could have prevented so much tragedy in her life, now there was no point, too little to late.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks so much for the reviews..please keep reading and reviewing. I own nothing but Tex. I dont own The WWE or any wrestlers mention in this story.**

* * *

Mark went back to his room and packed his stuff up. Jodi watched him silently, he was different, she didn't know what it was but he seemed different.

"Mark leave the girls here with me, there too little too understand whats going on, it will just scare them." Jodi said.

"You staying here with the boys?" He asked.

"Yes, Scott thinks we'll be safer traveling with him, than being back in Texas with no protection."

Mark turned to look at her. She was still beautiful after all this time. Mark knew he had fucked up when he left her. She had loved him completely, the only woman who ever had. "You and Scott serious?"

Jodi blushed under his direct gaze. "Yes, I love him."

Mark turned back to packing. "He's a good man, he'll be good to you and the boys."

Jodi was surprised at his words, there had always been animosity between Scott and Mark.

Mark turned back to look at her again. "Didn't say I like him, I don't , but he'll give you what I couldn't."

Jodi got up and checked on the kids in the other room. They were all occupied playing video games. "Mark leave the girls here."

"Why would you do that for me?" He asked.

Jodi shook her head, he was so dense sometimes. "Because we were once married and in spite of the fact you're a dick head a lot of the time, you're the father of my boys and I will always care about you."

Mark turned so quickly that Jodi jumped. But Mark pulled her in his arms hugging her which shocked the hell out of Jodi, Mark was never the huggy feely type unless he was screwing you at the time. "Thanks Jodi, I should be back in three days tops, get a connecting room with Scott, I know he'll keep the kids safe."

Jodi nodded and Mark pulled away and went to say goodbye to his kids.

Jodi wondered what the hell had got into him , he was in a weird mood.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott Randy and Rick stood outside of Tex's door. John opened when they knocked and let them in.

Tex was sitting on the bed looking lost, she looked up and seen Rick and tears pricked her eyes and his as well. "I want you guys to leave me and Rick alone." Tex said.

Scott and Randy looked at each other and John looked like he wasn't crazy about the idea.

"Guys its fine, please." She said.

"We'll be down the hall in Randy's room." Scott said and held the door letting the other two men go before him. Scott turned to look at Tex. "Love you baby." He said.

Tex smiled at Scott, the worry evident on his face."Love you daddy."

They left and Rick pulled a chair to sit in front of her where she sat crossed legged on the end of the bed.

Tex looked up at Rick and all she could see was the man she had loved for all she could remember of her life. He had always been there. "Why Rick?"

Rick looked down and began. "Tex if it was up to me, I wouldn't tell you this, but Scott said no more lies and maybe he's right. Do you remember anything about the week your mama was killed?"

Tex frowned a lot seemed fuzzy that week, but she did remember that she stayed with Rick a lot, she remembered the awful beating her mama gave her, but not why, it was at the back of her mind, but fuzzy. "I remember mama being mad at me, she beat me so bad with a belt I thought I would die from it, but I was probably just over reacting, it was a long time its not clear."

"Tex your mama was giving a you a drug similar to Rohypnol, thats probably why your memory is fuzzy on some things." Rick said.

Tex tried to remember everything but she couldn't.

Rick continued. "I found you in the hallway, drugged up pretty bad, damn near beat so bad you couldn't move..I went and confronted your mama and we got into it, I told her she shouldn't be drugging you like that. I kept you with me most of that week. When you came down from the drug, you had some memory's of what happened, you told me a man came in your mama's hotel room while you were sleeping and tried to rape you."

Tex closed her eyes and the words he said set her memory's free, she seen him, he tried to do awful things to her, but she managed to run from the room.

Rick took her cold hand in his. "You told me thats why your mama was mad thats why she beat you and I went to confront her again about the beating and about some man trying to hurt you."

Tex's eyes stayed closed as memories assaulted her. Her mama was mad cause the man paid her, she remembered the hateful words her mother had yelled at her as she beat her. Her mama telling her she was going to start earning her keep. Tex fully realized now what her mama had tried to do to her.

"Tex, baby, your mama, she was going to let that man hurt you, she took money..." Ricked choked and he couldn't continue.

Tex opened her eyes "I remember, I know, you don't have to say anymore."

Rick looked in her eyes. "I lost it Tex, when she told me what she planned and I killed her, to protect you, I couldn't let some awful thing happen to you, you deserved a chance in life and I wanted you to have it."

Tex looked deep in the eyes of this man she loved so much, now wishing she had never got this shit stirred up again. "It's okay Rick, I understand, you were doing what you always done trying to take care of me."

Rick got up and sat down beside her and pulled her in his arms. Tex lay her head on his shoulder. "You most likely save my life, I guess I just lost a lot of memories because of the drug she gave me, no telling what else I've forgot."

"Tex, if you want me to turn myself in I will." Rick said.

Tex shook her head. "You're worth a hundred of her Rick, I wont lose you. The investigation is pretty much a standstill, its been so long, hopefully it will just be closed when they come up with nothing"

Rick watched the tears edge down her cheeks. "I didn't want to tell you Tex, the last thing you need is more bad memories."

Tex shook her head. "The truth is always better Gramps."

Rick hugged her tight as she cried. All the crap she had to deal with in her life, he would have spared her the knowledge of how depraved her mama was, if he could.

* * *

John paced back and forth his hands clenched in fist. Randy had told John what Rick had told them, he was livid, how could a parent do that to a child, and how could Mark stand back and do nothing while she suffered at the hands of that woman. 

Scott was all set to jump on Cena about rooming with Tex, but he kept his mouth shut, Cena seemed to care for her, maybe he would be good for her, God knows she was going to need them all, and the fact there was someone out there trying to hurt her, a extra pair of eyes could be used to watch after her.

Randy was on edge himself, he sat in a chair fidgeting. He should be in there, Tex would need him. She would be devastated, he had to be there to take care of Tex, he always was.

Randy stood up. "I should be in there with her, she needs me." He said looking at Scott.

"I know how you feel Randy, but its the way she wanted it, when she needs you she'll come to you." Scott said.

Scott stood. "I'm going to help Jodi move the kids down to our set of rooms, can you please call me when Tex shows up?"

Randy nodded and so did Cena.

"Guys we really need to pull together, somebody is trying to hurt Mark's kids all of them and Sara was found dead, this is no joke, I don't want Tex alone at anytime." Scott said.

"She wont be." John said turning to look at Scott.

Scott nodded and left the room.

Randy looked at John. "She's going to fine John, she's a strong person, she'll get through this."

John sat down next to Randy. "I'm scared man."

Randy looked at John confused. "About what?"

John shook his head. "What I'm feeling for Tex, we spent years fighting and insulting each other, and now its all changed. I really like her, but its more man and I know that, I want to protect her and take care of her, I ain't never felt like this about a girl."

Randy looked strangely at John, was it possible Casanova was falling for Tex? In any case Randy didn't think it was wise to use the word love, it would just scare the shit out of him. "John just take it a day at a time and be careful with her, she's had enough shit in her life, she don't need you to hurt her."

"I have no intention of hurting Tex, I done enough of that in the past." John said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jodi and Scott got the kids settled in the new suite of rooms. When the kids were in the other room, Scott told Jodi what had taken place this morning.

Jodi sat down. "Poor Tex, she's had so much go against her. No wonder Mark was so weird today, he learned this about Tex, it has to be eating at him."

"I don't anything is eating at Mark, he could give a shit less about Tex, you know that as well as I do, he just walked out of that room today, he didn't give a damn how this was going to affect Tex." Scott said.

Jodi went over and wrapped her arms around Scott. "Tex is going to be fine, Okay..she has a lot of people that love her and she has you for a dad."

Scott wrapped his arms around her. "I have to get to the civic center. I want you and the kids to come with me, I'll feel better if we stay together and don't put the girls in daycare, keep them with us."

Jodi nodded. "let me go get them ready."

Scott went and watched from the doorway as she put the girls shoes on and he smiled. Gracie looked a lot like Tex when she was little, hopefully her young life would be a lot happier than Tex's was.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy and John wondered if they should go back to the room and check on Tex. But they kept waiting, they didn't want to interrupt her and Rick.

"John, I know you two are rooming together, but I hope you remember what I said about Tex, she better be as pure as the driven snow buddy." Randy said.

John sighed. Randy was his best friend, he didn't like hiding things from him, but if he found out about the drunken night of sex between him and Tex, he knew Randy would try to kill him and it could possibly end their friendship. "We're just rooming together, stop worrying."

Randy nodded but he wasn't so sure he believed him, he had a reputation and he knew Tex had a crush on him at one time, he saw the way Tex had been looking at John lately, with her heart on her sleeve. John better not break her heart, if he did, Randy would have no problem pounding his ass in the ground.

They heard a knock at the door and Randy rushed over to open it, Tex was standing there and she fell in his arms."Baby are you okay?"

Tex nodded but held on tight to Randy. He pulled her in the room and shut the door. "I'm sorry baby, sorry you have to know all this crap about your mother and what she did."

Tex looked up at Randy with red eyes, red from crying. "I'm going to be okay."

Randy leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You bet your ass you will. I'll take care of you just like always. No one is going to hurt you."

Tex smiled and leaned against him for a moment longer. "I have to get ready and go to work and so do you."

She pulled out of Randy's arms and walked over to John who was looking a little unsure of himself. He couldn't compete with the history these two had, maybe Tex didn't even need him.

Tex looked up at John. "Will you come with me to our room while I get ready and take me to the civic center?"

John looked at her red eyes and the vulnerability written all over her face. He realized she was scared, scared of what he didn't know. John's hand came out and cupped her cheek gently. "Sure I will beautiful." He said and bent and pressed his lips to her sweetly.

Tex sighed into the gentle kiss, she knew they told John what had happened, she was scared to death he would be sickened with her, disgusted by her past, he might not want anything to do with her.

John pulled back and then pulled her in his big arms holding her close. He laid his forehead to hers. "You okay?"

Tex smiled. "Yea, I'm good, don't worry."

John knew it wasn't possible for him not to worry, with all that was going on. He kissed her nose. "Come on." He said and kept hold of her hand.

Tex stopped and kissed Randy. "I'll see you at the show."

Randy nodded and watched them leave. John seemed to be good for her, as long as John made her happy, Randy didn't have a problem with him. Randy looked at the time and rushed together his things together. He had wanted to call his dad, but that would have to wait.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tex threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and brushed her long hair and put it in a braid. Tex smiled as John wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck."You sure you feel like working tonight?"

"Yea..it'll get my mind off everything..work is a good thing right now."

Her cell rang and she went and picked it up. "hello."

"Hey Tex, its Jason."

Tex didn't really want to talk to him, now that she knew who the killer was, she just hoped they didn't find anything out. "Hi Jason."

" I just wanted to let you know, we don't have anything concrete to bring charges against anyone, no one saw or heard anything that night, all we have is rumors. Even though it's a open murder case, it will become inactive if nothing comes up over the next few months."

"Jason I want to thank you anyway for trying." She said.

"Thats my job, just sorry we couldn't get anywhere." He said.

They said there goodbyes and hung up and she saw John looking at her in concern. "Stop."

"Stop what?" He asked.

"Stop worrying about me, I'm fine." She said.

John knew that was easier said than done. Someone was still trying to kill her, and he wouldn't stop worrying till the killer was caught.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark sat back on the couch looking at the house he and Sara had once shared. He couldn't believe she was gone and murdered no less. He had to identify the body which hadn't been pleasant and he made funeral arrangements for day after tomorrow. He had called Jodi and checked on the kids. His hand held the cell, he wanted to press the buttons to call, but he couldn't. He wondered if she was okay, did she fall apart, was her mama's betrayal to much for her. Mark sighed and threw the phone down.

To little too late, Mark, he told himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tex left the the tech trailers and decided to take a break.

"Tex, you're supposed to call one of us if you leave the trailers."

Tex kept walking. "Aren't you supposed to be watching Mark's kids?"

Scott put his hand on her arm stopping her progress. "You're my first priority as always." He said

gently.

Tex turned to face Scott. "Sorry, I'm just a little on edge."

"I know you are." Scott said pulling Tex in his arms. "You okay?"

Tex shrugged. "working helps keeps my mind off all this shit."

"Tex you cant let what your mama did hurt you, you are worth a million of her. You're a good person and I love you." Scott said.

Tex stopped and laid her head against his chest. "When I was little..I used to pray every night, that you was my real daddy, that there was some mistake, that you would take me away from mama, I was always scared you would stop loving me and treat me the way Mark did."

Scott's arms wrapped around the girl pulling her close. "Tex, in every way that counts you're my little girl, you know that, how could I stop loving you, taking care of you saved me in the end, you became more important than the drinking and partying, I wanted you to be proud of me not ashamed."

Tex shed the tears she couldn't in front of John and Randy, with Scott she could be weak and it was okay.

"It's going to be okay baby, I promise." Scott said and he swore to himself he would make it okay for her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The killer stood outside Scott's makeshift office. He was idiot leaving the little bastards here with no protection except that cunt Jodi.

The killer smiled and knocked on the door.

Jodi answered smiling. "Yes can I help you?"

"Hi I work in catering, Scott sent me up with drinks and snacks for the kids."

Jodi smiled opening the door.

"_Stupid bitch_." The killer thought.

The killer set the tray down and pulled out a gun and shot Jodi. It was so quick, that the kids didn't even have time to yell.

"Now you little brats are going to do exactly what I say or I'll kill you right here." The killer said waving the gun in there faces.

Gunner grabbed the two girls in his arms trying to quite their crying and looked at his brother giving him a warning glance to keep quite.

"Keep those little bitches quite." The killer said.

Gunner tried to quite them by rocking them and hiding there faces from the site of Jodi who was bleeding heavily from the bullet wound, she wasn't moving and Gunner wanted to cry, but he bit his lip, he had to be smart and try to save his brother and sisters.

"Now listen up little man, heres what we're going to do." The killer said pointing the gun in Gunner's face.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay guys, one more quick update and I'm back to work today..Please read and review. I own Tex. I dont own The WWE or any wrestlers mentioned in this story.**

* * *

Scott paced the waiting room in the hospital. He had talked to the cops for hours, but the kids were gone and nobody had seen a thing. 

Tex sat in a chair beside John. He had his arms wrapped around her. "This is my fault, he should have been there with them, not me."

John shook her. "Stop it Tex, everything is not your fault."

Everyone was sitting in the waiting room to hear news on Jodi, she was in surgery.

"Mark should be here soon." Shawn said, he had called him and told him what happened, of course Mark had went off the deep end blaming all of them, for not watching the kids.

He wasn't looking forward to the scene Mark was going to create when he came in.

Randy sat down beside John and looked over at Tex, she looked like she was in shock.

The doctor came in the waiting room and called Scott over.

"Jodi, is in intensive care, she came through the surgery fine, she lost a lot of blood, the bullet missed her heart by inches. She may be unconscious for a while, I cant tell you that or how long, but things look good for now."

Scott shook his hand and walked over to the group waiting and told them what the doctor said. Scott was shaking with relief, he realized how much he had come to care for Jodi, when he had found her in his office covered with blood, he had just about lost it.

"John take Tex, back to the hotel. I don't want her here when Mark gets here." Scott said.

John agreed, he knew Mark was going to lash out at everyone and Tex didn't need that right now. "Come on baby." He said pulling her up.

"No, I'm not going anywhere, except to look for my brothers." She snapped.

Randy came to stand beside her. "The police are looking for them, theres nothing you can do."

"I'm not fucking going back to the hotel!" She yelled pulling out of John's grip.

Dave tried to reason with her and she told him to get fucked. The guys looked at each other helpless as what to do, she was irrational right now, there was no reasoning with her.

She got louder and louder and she ranted and raved against all of them.

Hunter came over and pulled her around to face him. "Tex, calm your butt down right now."

Tex put her hand against his chest pushing him out of her way. "Fuck this, I'm going to find the kids right now, while y'all are standing around doing nothing!"

Hunter had enough, he knew she was upset, but she had totally lost it. He picked her up tossing her over his shoulder and left the waiting room.

John started to follow and Scott put his hand on his arm. "Leave them be, Hunter can deal with her when she's like that, she'll be fine."

John looked at Randy and Randy just nodded, best to let Hunter calm her down.

At that moment Mark came storming through the doors. "Scott you stupid ass, how could you let this happen!" He bellowed.

Scott didn't say a word back, he knew Mark had to be beside himself over worry about the kids, he had the right to blow some steam.

He got right in Scott's face. "Where the fuck were you when they were taking my kids?" He snapped.

Kevin came up beside Scott. "Man you need to back off, we're all upset, this wasn't anyone's fault."

"Where were you?" Mark asked again.

Scott sighed. "I was with Tex."

Mark let out a breath. "I should have known, you was watching her but not those helpless kids, as always it comes down to her."

Scott grabbed the front of Mark's shirt. "I know you're upset and hurting, and worried about your kids, I am too, but I'm tired of you blaming all your problems on Tex, you have your priority's, your kids and I have mine, Tex..The way you feel about those kids is the way I feel about Tex, so yeah I was making sure my kid was safe, I didn't mean for anything to happen to your kids, I locked the door before I left and Shawn was on the way to keep an eye on them, but nobody here meant for this to happen, least of all Tex." He said and pushed Mark away from him.

Some of Mark's anger left him. "Hows Jodi?"

"She's stable, but unconscious." Scott said.

"Are the cops looking for the kids?" Mark asked. He was in a state of disbelief.

"Yes..they are looking, but someone disabled the cameras in the civic center, we have no idea who took them, there are no leads and they have no idea how they were taken." Kevin said.

"Wheres Tex?" Mark asked.

"She had a meltdown, she's with Hunter." Kevin said and walked off.

Mark sank into a empty chair, he wanted to scream and tear up something, hurt something, he couldn't believe his kids were missing. He had blown up at Scott because he was more scared than he had ever been in his life. He knew this wasn't Tex's fault ot Scott's. Somebody was trying to hurt him, if it was anyone's fault it was his.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter ran his hand over Tex's head. She lay against him with her arms locked around him. "Feeling better?"

Tex shrugged. "Calmer, not better, not till the kids are safe."

Hunter lifted her chin. "Tex, we'll find the kids, you going off the deep end is not helping anyone, I understand you're upset, we're all upset, but you have to stay calm."

"I know, but I feel so helpless, whoever did this is already killed Sara, they tried to kill Jodi, they have tried to kill me, what if..." But she couldn't continue.

"Tex look at me, the kids are not dead, if the killer was going hurt them, he would have left them laying there with Jodi, their fine, you have to keep thinking that way." Hunter said.

"Trips I'm so scared." Tex said laying her head back on his chest.

"I know baby." He said running his hands through her hair."We all are."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gunner sat on the dirty floor, holding his two sisters tight, they had fell asleep crying. Kevin sat beside him saying nothing.

The nut case had put them in one of the big equipment trunks and rolled them right out of the arena. No one noticed a thing, they had been blind folded and took to abandoned apartment building and locked in this dirty room.

"Will daddy find us?" Kevin asked.

Gunner looked at him, he knew Kevin was scared, he never called Mark daddy, just dad. "We have a bunch of people looking for us, Dad, Tex, Scott Kevin and a whole bunch of others, they will find us."

"Mommy's dead." Kevin said and started to cry.

"Stop it, she's not dead, just hurt, Scott will take care of her. She's fine." Gunner said.

Kevin wiped the tears on his cheeks. "You sure?"

Gunner wasn't sure, but he had to believe she was fine. "Yea I'm sure and we're going to be fine too."

He laid the girls against Kevin. "I'm going to look around and see if theres a way out."

Kevin put his arms around the girls, he hoped daddy came soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The police came back to the hospital to question a few of the guys they hadn't talked to. Mark demanded that they should be out looking for the kids.

"Mr. Callaway we are doing everything possible, but we have no suspects, no leads, thats why talking to you and your friends is so important, maybe we can get a lead on who would do this."

Mark sighed in frustration. He felt helpless, he had to find his kids.

John paced back and forth. Hunter and Tex were still missing and he was starting to get worried. He looked up and Hunter walked in alone.

"Where's Tex." John demanded.

"Calm down Cena..I left her outside the door with a couple of cops to watch her, she didn't want to come in she knows Mark's here, she don't want to see him, go on and take her back to your room for the night, theres nothing you two can do here." Hunter said.

John headed for the door.

Mark heard the comment and stood up.

"Mark leave the girl alone, this is not her fault and I'm not going to let you go blast her for this, just sit your ass back down." Dave said getting up. He was in no mood for more of Mark's bullshit.

Mark gave him a dirty look but sat back down. He had just wantted to see if she was okay, he knew the guys had reasons for thinking he would jump in her shit, but he had just wanted to see her, see that one of his kids were fine. But if Tex didn't want to see him, he couldn't blame her. He would respect her wishes.

Rick walked over and sat down beside Mark. "Do you need someone to go handle Sara's funeral?"

"Dad is taking care of it and then he'll be down here as soon as thats taken care of, but thanks."

Rick nodded. He knew Mark was suffering, but Tex was also. Keeping the two of them apart right now was the best thing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John walked out of the waiting room and saw Tex sitting near the nurses desk with two cops sitting on either side of her. When Tex seen him she jumped and fell in his arms.

John held her tight. "It's gonna be okay, Tex."

Tex closed her eyes and held on to John. She just needed to clear her mind of all this and then maybe she could make some sense of everything. She had to figure out who had the kids.

Rick and Dave came out of the waiting room. "we're heading back with you guys." Dave said.

Tex knew Scott had sent them to keep and eye on her, but at this moment she was glad. She was scared really for the first time, whoever was doing this was serious about killing her and lord only knew what their plans were for the kids.

Dave insisted they stop in the restaurant and eat, he was worried about Tex. John Rick and Dave watched as she picked at her food.

"Eat a little Tex, you have to keep your strength up." Dave said.

Tex put a few bites in her mouth, but it settled on her stomach like lead.

"Tex, how did you get the idea, your mama was murdered, I mean who got you started on this?" Rick

Tex didn't say anything, when she had talked to Sheila, she had asked Tex not to bring her name in as she had a new life and her husband didn't now anything about her past.

"Well I promised the person I wouldn't say, they don't want to be involved in all this." Tex said.

Rick frowned. "I wont say anything, but I would like to know."

Tex looked up. "Sheila remember her, she used to hang with Mama."

"Yea I remember her, she was doing the same thing your mama was, but she seemed like a sweet kid, I could never see why she got into that life, running from wrestler to wrestler." Rick said.

"Well she's turned her life around and she's married now with kids and she didn't want the police asking her questions, her husband doesn't know about her past."

Rick nodded. "I guess I can understand that, she disappeared after your mama died and we never seen her again." Rick said.

Tex laid her fork down. "I'm done, I'm going to head up to bed, I'll see you guys in the morning."

John got up and pulled out her chair for her. Tex kissed Dave and Rick and John took her hand and they headed up to their room.

Rick looked at Dave. "It's odd that Sheila would call Tex and get this stirred up after all these years."

Dave shrugged. "Maybe it was bothering her knowing her friend was killed and it just got to her and she decided to tell Tex."

Rick nodded. Maybe so, but he still didn't like the feeling he was getting like he was missing something.

The rest of the guys came in a little while later Mark included. They filed into the restaurant and sat down ordering coffee and food. Scott had stayed at the hospital in case Jodi woke up.

Shawn looked at Mark. "Mark there has to be someone who is trying to get to you, you cant think of anyone who would do this?"

Mark shook his head in frustration. "Not anyone who would hurt the kids or kill someone."

Hunter took a drink of coffee."Well we need to come up with something soon, the police don't have any leads."

Mark slammed his hand down on the table. "You think I don't know that..I've been racking my brain and I cant come up with anything."

"Look Mark, we're all under some stress here. We're going to find the kids, just keep trying to come up with anything that might help the police." Hunter said.

Mark nodded but he just didn't know who would want to hurt his kids, but when he found out who it was he was going to kill them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Warning this chapter contains adult sexual content...you've been warned._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tex came out of the bathroom, freshly showered and brushing her long hair.

John was laying on the bed in his boxers. He held out his hand. "Come here."

Tex laid the brush down and went and took his hand he pulled her in the bed beside him and rolled over to lay between her legs. He kissed her gently. "You want to talk?"

Tex looked up at John, and he was instantly lost in her deep green eyes. "I think I'm talked out Cena, Make love to me."

John looked at her in question. "Are you sure baby, I know you're tired and worried."

Tex wrapped her arms around his neck. "I need you, I need this, I need to forget everything just for tonight." She said praying he would understand.

John sat up long enough to strip her shirt over her head and pulled her panties down over her hips. "Beautiful." He whispered looking at her body.

John stood and slid his boxers down and threw them to the side.

Tex's eyes glazed at the site of him. He was a beautiful man, perfect really and she still wondered why he would want her, but she was damn glad he did.

John seen the desire flare in her eyes and he laid back over her his mouth covering hers. Tex put her hands to his shoulders running her finger tips over his warm skin.

John teased her lips with his tongue gently pushing, seeking entrance to her sweet mouth.

Tex parted her lips for him and groaned when his tongue slid in to stroke hers. John's hands kept busy while he kissed her senseless, his hands moved over her body first teasing her breasts and then sliding between her legs parting her gently and he slid a finger deep in her heat making her hips buck up off the bed.

John moved his lips from her mouth and down her neck nipping, licking and biting his way down to her breasts.

Tex gripped his shoulders and her breathing became heavy as his lips suckled her breasts, first one then the other, even as his finger worked in and out of the sweet wetness between her thighs.

John slowly worked his mouth down her body stopping to lick her navel and moving lower.

"Johnnn." Tex moaned and her hands moved to his head.

He lifted his head to looked in her passion filled eyes. "I know baby, I'm about to make you come real hard."

The words washed over her like his tongue had maker her even hotter and when his mouth covered her wetness and he sucked her nub in his mouth she whimpered with need. John slid his finger in and out of her as his mouth suckled her nub, he felt her muscles tighten around his finger and he suckled harder knowing she was close.

Tex's hands gripped his head tightly and thrust her hips to meet his mouth and finger. She felt the spring of pleasure winding tighter and tighter till it broke and her body was filled with a pleasure she had never known.

Tex cried out as she fell through a bottomless well of ecstasy. She called his name countless times as her body jerked beneath his finger and tongue.

Tex finally opened her eyes and watched as John kissed his way back up to her lips. He kissed her deeply and then pulled back looking at her flushed cheeks, God she was beautiful. "John I'm not on birth control , do you have a condom?" She asked breathlessly.

He nodded and jumped up pulling one from the back pocket of his pants and heading back to the bed. Tex watched as he opened it and rolled it on to his erection. She smiled and reached out to run her fingers along the long length of him and John moaned at the touch of her fingers. "John I need you in me now." She said urgently.

Her words along with her touch made him even harder. He covered her body and and kissed her deeply. His knees nudged her legs further apart. John lifted his head to look at her. "Open for me baby." He said , his hands ran up her ribs to her breasts and his fingers lightly pinched her nipples till they were hard peaks beneath his fingers.

Tex groaned and closed her eyes. She felt the blunt tip of his erection nudging at her wetness. She pushed forward needing to be filled with him. "Huh uhh..Open your eyes first Tex, look at me while I'm making love to you." He said in a husky passion filled voice. Her eyes opened and there gazes lock and he pushed into her slowly inch by inch.

Tex moaned as he sheathed himself in her. John stopped letting her adjust to his size. Then he started to move in her slowly.

Tex felt like he was filling her completely up, the sensations his movement caused in her body was overwhelming, the slow tingle, that was building with each slow trust in her body.

John bent and captured her lips as he thrust into her tight heat. John had never felt like this before, she was so tight and she held him in her, her muscles tight around his erection. John groaned as the sensations built.

Tex ran her hands over his body, the warm hard feel of his skin, The way he moved in her was too much. His movements became quicker even though he wanted to hold back and make it last, his need over took him.

Tex meet his thrusts with her hips her movements imitating his, her hips raising to meet his.

"Thats it baby, dance with me baby, move with me." John murmured close to her ear his breath raising goosebumps on her skin.

Tex whimpered and wrapped her arms around him and wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrust into her willing body faster and harder. "Thats it Tex, let me hear ya girl." John groaned as their eyes locked.

They both fell together, there bodies releasing together, their gazes locked there bodies rocking together and Tex cried out and tried to pull him closer and her muscles tightened and held him in her like a velvet vice.

"God...Tex..." John moaned as they moved together in a timeless dance of lust and pleasure.

They finally collapsed in a tangle of arms and legs, both breathing heavy, they lay wrapped together, neither one speaking or moving, just clinging to each other.

John eventually roused himself and rolled over and got up to dispose of the condom, he came back and pulled Tex over on top of him, wrapping her in his arms and holding her close. Tex lay her head on his chest listening to his strong heartbeat.

John ran his hands through her long hair. "Tex..I never..I mean...That was so..God I don't even know what to say." He finished feeling like a idiot, he couldn't say the words that were in his heart. He wanted to be able to let her know what he felt, but he couldn't get the words out.

Tex smiled and kissed his chest and took one of his hands in hers. "It's okay Cena, I love you too."

John felt something inside his chest expand and his heart was filled with her, the thought of her, the feel of her, she was something special, he would never let her go.

He lay there trying to form the words to tell her how he felt, but when he looked down, she was sound asleep. He smiled and held her tighter. Tomorrow, he promised himself, tomorrow her would tell her everything that was in his heart.

John smiled and drifted off to sleep with Tex wrapped firmly in his arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tex woke to her phone ringing, she glanced at the clock seeing it was after four in the morning. She slipped out of John's arms and grabbed the phone. "Hello.

"Listen you little bitch, if you want to see you dear little brothers and sisters alive again, you will do exactly as I say."

Tex could hear they had a voice distorter on the phone, so recognizing the voice was out of the question.

"Are they okay?" Tex asked.

"For now, I'm going to tell you where to meet me, its you I want, you show up alone, any funny business with the police or any of your protectors and I'll put a bullet in there sweet little heads, and don't think I wont."

"Fine just tell me where to meet you." Tex snapped. She was going to get the kids out of this mess herself, all that mattered was that they were safe.

Tex wrote down the directions as she pulled her clothes on quickly.

"Remember come alone and I'll let the little darling loose when I have you."

Tex hung up the phone and slipped the directions in the pocket of her jeans. She grabbed a pen and couple pieces of paper and sat down, she didn't figure she was coming out of this alive, she penned the notes and left one on the pillow next to John and slipped the other two notes in her pocket. She bent and kissed John on the head. "I love you Cena." She whispered and left.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks so much for the great reviews..keep reading and reviewing. I own Tex. I dont own the WWE or any wrestlers dicpicted in this story. Sorry for the slow update this week. I got hurt at work and between the meds and trying to type..its slow going.**

* * *

Mark got up unable to sleep, he looked at the time it was a little after five in the morning. He started a pot of coffee, he had fell asleep for a couple of hours, but all he could think about were his kids and if they were okay.

He swallowed hard, the girls were probably scared to death. He shook his head, he had to do something today to find them or would go crazy.

He pulled on a pair of jeans and poured himself a cup of coffee. He was walking back to the bed when he seen two folded pieces of paper at the edge of the door. He frowned and went to pick them up. One had Scott's name on it and the other his.

Mark took them and sat down at the table. He had a bad feeling and with trembling hands he opened the note with his name on it.

_Mark,_

_The killer called me early, they want me to make a trade off me for the kids and I agreed, they said if I told anyone, they would kill the kids, and they killed Sara and tried to kill Jodi, I'm sure their serious, so I'm taking no chances._

_I know that this is my fault, Scott should have been with them and not me, believe me you could never make me feel as bad as I already feel, I love my brothers, I would die for them._

_I'm sorry I was always a thorn in your side, I never wanted to be, I just wanted you to love me a little._

_Tex._

Mark grabbed his cell and called Scott telling him to get to the hotel, he then called the police, telling them about the note and to get to the hotel. He threw the phone down and for the first time in years, he lay his head down on the table and wept.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott was beside himself. He re read the note for any clue of where she might have went.

_Daddy,_

_I know you're probably mad at me, but I had to try to get the kids. I love you, but then you know that._

_Loving you has always been easy, you're the best dad, I could have had...Tex_

Scott turned to Mark. We have to find her, the police are no help, there trying to get her cell company to turn over the records of incoming calls, she had to have got a phone call from this monster."

Mark nodded, they had talked to police, but they were at the same place they were before no leads.

All the guys were gathered in Mark's room and no one had a clue what to do. John sat with his head down the note clutched in his hands.

He kept looking at it and tears gathered in his eyes as he looked at it again.

_John,_

_I love you..sorry we wasted so many years hating each other, both stubborn, hard heads. Last night was special and I thank you for that._

_Tex_

John closed his eyes against the tears. Why hadn't he told her last night how he felt.

Rick went over to Mark. "Do you remember Sheila?"

Mark looked up at him. "Yea, we were hot and heavy for a while, about a year before Ayita died, she was a ring rat, but she seemed sweet, we hung out a lot. Then she got weird and I told her it was over, after Ayita died, I didn't see her anymore."

"She's the one who told Tex, Ayita was murdered." Rick said.

All the guys came over to listen to Rick.  
"Why would she care, she hated Ayita, they hung out sometimes, but she couldn't really stand her." Hunter said.

"Mark tell us everything that happened with her." Scott said.

"Everything was fine till she got pregnant, This was a year before Ayita died. I knew it was mine, she had been with me, for months, she was rooming with me, I know she was pretty hung up on me, so there was no question. No way was I going through the same crap again, I took her to the clinic and gave her money for a abortion. She started getting weird after that. She asked why I let Ayita keep Tex and made her get rid of hers. It got to be much and I broke it off with her."

The guys all looked at each other. "I think we may have our killer, if not its a good lead." Scott said as he dialed the police, if they could find Sheila maybe they would find the kids.

Mark shook his head, could it really be that simple, had Sheila held a grudge all these years, because of the abortion?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tex's eyes opened and she groaned, her whole body was hurting. The last thing she remembered was stepping out of her car and she had felt a explosion of pain in the back of her head. Her fingers came up to the back her head and she felt a knot.

"Dont move Tex, you're pretty bad beat up."

Tex looked to her left to see Gunner sitting beside her and then looked to her right to see Kevin and Chasey and Gracie. The girls had tear stained faces.

"You guys okay?" She asked as he sat up groaning.

"Better than you, maybe you should just be still, your bleeding on your arm and your forehead." Gunner said.

Tex pulled him in her arms for a hug. "Thank God you're alright."

"That woman dragged you in here a while ago, looks like she had a great time beating the shit out of you." Gunner said with anger in his eyes.

"Calm down, what woman?"

"Blond, blues eyes, I never seen her before, but she's going to kill us all if we don't get out of here." Gunner said.

Tex looked over at Kevin who looked as scared as she had ever seen him. Tex pulled him in her arms. "Don't worry big guy, I'm going to get you out here, I promise."

Kevin hugged her back causing her to wince, her body was hurting all over. "Sorry I was mean to you the other day, I didn't mean it." He said his lip trembling.

Tex smiled even though it hurt her split lip. "I know that Kevin, its okay, we need to worry about getting you guys safe for now.

She looked at the girls who looked ready to cry again. She pulled both of them in her lap. "Do you girls like Barbie's, if you're really good while we get you out of here, I'll buy you a whole boxful and anything else you want, okay."

Chasey looked up at Tex. "A Barbie car and a house?"

Tex smiled. "You got it."

Chasey smiled. "Who are you?"

Gunner smiled down at the girls. "She's your big sister, and she going to get us out of here."

"I looked around the room earlier, that closet over there has a attic door but its to high for me to reach even with Kevin standing on my shoulders." Gunner said.

"I'm a lot taller than you, maybe I can boost you up." Tex said.

Just then the door opened and Tex's mouth fell open. "Well ain't this sweet, all Mark's little bastards in one room."

"Sheila why are you doing this?" Tex asked in shock.

Sheila shut the door and held the gun in front of her. "I was in love with Mark..I loved him more than anything in this world. I got pregnant, I was so happy, I knew he would marry me and we would have a wonderful family and be so happy, but you know what he did, he made me get a abortion, killed my baby and the worst part was he let you live Tex, Ayita's bastard got to live while mine had to die, then he goes giving every woman he runs around with babies. That clinic he took me to fucked me up, I cant have anymore kids and he has five..you are all going to die, and then Mark will know how I felt when he made me kill my baby." She spat out.

"Sheila let these babies go, its not there fault, you can kill me, I don't care, but these kids have done nothing." Tex said.

Sheila laughed. "Nice try Tex, but you're all going to die, when I'm ready." She said turning and leaving the room. Tex heard the lock click and sat back. Sheila was crazy she had to get the kids out of here now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark had just got done talking to the police, they had a APB out on Sheila. The police seemed hopeful now that had a lead.

Scott got off his phone. "That was the hospital, Jodi is awake, I'm heading down there, if theres any word, call me right away.

The guys told him they would and Scott left.

Mark looked around the room. "Guys, if you wouldn't mind, I need to be alone, I'm sure the police will call if they get any leads, I'll call you when I hear anything."

Everyone nodded and left and Mark just stared off into space, thinking over the way he had lead his life, one bad choice, had brought him to this place. His kids were in danger because of him, it wasn't Tex, Tex could lose her life because he had hurt someone else. This all came back on him, if anything happened to his kids, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. He vowed if he ever got them back, he was going to be the best father in the world, he hadn't realized what they meant to him, until they were gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy and John sat in the coffee shop, not saying anything. Randy could see the tears in his friends eyes and that scared him. "You love her, don't you?  
John looked up at Randy and nodded. "I was too big of a coward to tell her, she told me but I couldn't say the words, what if she never knows how I felt?"

"Don't think like that, you'll have plenty of chances to tell her, Tex is going to be all right." Randy said trying to convince himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can reach it Tex." Gunner said as he pushed the attic door up and climbed in.

"Good," Tex said her body hurting from Gunner standing on her shoulders. "Gunner you have to take all the kids, if she comes back to find you missing, she might kill them, just try to keep the girls quite and when you get out of the building, a block over is a neighborhood, just knock on any door and tell them to call the police."

Gunner nodded and held out his hands to drag Kevin up as Tex lifted him to her shoulders.

Gunner had to hang out further to grab the scared little girls, and he had Kevin try to quite them and stuck his head back down to look at Tex. "Tex I don't want to leave you."

"You have to, theres no furniture or anything to boost myself that high, get out of here before she comes back, hurry." Tex said sinking to the closet floor.

"Tex I love you." Gunner said his voice choking up.

Tex looked up at her brother."I love you too..Gunner..Just in case tell Scott...Tell him I love him..Okay?"

Gunner nodded cause he couldn't talk anymore if he did he would start bawling like a baby.

"Go on get out of here." Tex said.

His head disappeared and Tex prayed they got out safe.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tex had dragged herself back to the room and fell in the floor. She didn't know what Sheila had hit her with, but her body was hurting, she didn't feel any cracked ribs, but she noticed bruises popping up like Sheila had kicked her there.

It had been a half an hour since the kids left and she hoped they had found there way out of the apartment building.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gunner made his way to the attic hatch in another apartment and dropped through, they were on the ground floor, so hopefully this one had a open door. He ran from the closet and checked the door. "Yes" He said and ran back.

"Kevin, your going to have to drop the girls, I'll catch them.

Kevin stuck his head down. "You know there going to cry right?"

"We'll they'll just have to cry, we got to get out of here and get the police to help Tex."

Kevin nodded and held Gracie down as far as his arms would let him and dropped her in Gunner's waiting arms. She started bawling and Gunner kissed her. "Shh baby, its okay, let me get Chasey and we'll go see daddy."

Gracie looked up at him. "Daddy?"

"Yea, Promise." he said sitting her down.

Kevin held Chasey and dropped her to Gunner's arm.  
"I didn't cry." She said grinning at Gunner.

"Good girl." He said and set her down.

"Want me to catch you." He asked Kevin.

"No, just get the girls out of the way, so I can jump.

Gunner got the girls out of the closet and Kevin jumped falling.

He got up and dusted himself off.

"Let's go." Gunner said picking up Chasey. Kevin picked up Gracie and they ran out the front door of the apartment into the lobby area, they made there way to the front lobby doors and breathed a sigh of relief when it opened.

"Run as fast as you can and yell at the first person you see." Gunner said and they took off running.

They ran the whole block till they came to a neighborhood, as luck would have it there was a police car parked and The kids ran up to it.

"Sir, I 'm Gunner Callaway and this is my brother and sisters, we was kidnapped.

The cop got out and put them in the car. He had a APB out on them. "How did you kids get away?" He asked.

"My big sister, please call our dad and tell him to come." Gunner said about ready to cry.

The officer nodded and made the call.

"My sister is still there and she's hurt." Gunner said.

"Don't worry son, your dad is on the way and I'm calling back- up, I need you to tell me where your sister is at."

Gunner quickly explained where his sister was at. " She's in that building right over there, you can see it from here.The woman that took us has a gun too..you need to hurry."

"I cant go anywhere, till I have another policeman get you kids safely away from here..I have called back up they should be here any minute." The policeman said.

Gunner sat impatiently. While they sat around waiting, Tex could be dead, they needed to hurry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark dialed Scott's phone as he ran out the door of the hotel.

"Hello."

"Scott the police have the kids." He told Scott where to meet him.

"Is Tex with them?" Scott asked.

"I would assume so, they said they had them all." Mark said as he started his car.

"I'll be there as quick as I can." Scott said and hung up.

"Jodi they have the kids, I have to go." He said kissing her gently.  
"Go Scott, go get my babies." She said.

Scott nodded and left. He hoped to God they were okay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheila came in the room and stopped. "Where are those brats?"

Tex smiled. "Not as smart as you thought you was huh?"

Sheila screamed in frustration. "You little bastard, you ruined my plan!"

She waved the gun around and paced back and forth and the suddenly brought the butt of the gun down on Tex's head and Tex fell back on the floor. "I guess its time for my back up plan. You're going up in flames bitch, I can at least take one of Mark's kids out, the most worthless one."

Sheila left the room laughing.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reviews..Please keep reading and reviewing. I own Tex and no one else. I'm feeling some what better, so hopefully I will be done with this stoy in the next few chapters.**

* * *

Mark pulled up and jumped out of his car and ran over to the police car.

Gunner jumped out of the car hugging his dad. "Son thank God you're all right ." Mark's arms opened as Kevin and the girls fell against him. "You guys okay?"

"Yea, we're fine." Kevin said hugging his dad tightly.

Mark frowned. "Wheres Tex?" He asked.

"Dad, she's still over there in that building with that crazy woman, I tried to tell the police, she couldn't get out, she got us out, and she's hurt real bad, and that womans got a gun." Gunner said in a rush of words.

Mark turned on the police man. "Why haven't they got her out?"

"I'm waiting on back up and I couldn't leave the kids here."

"Dad look." Gunner said pointing to the building.

Mark turned to see smoke billowing up out of the building and flames starting to lick at the windows.

The policeman put in a call to the fire department.

Mark turned to the cop. "I want you to take the kids to my hotel and ask for Shawn Michaels at the desk, leave the kids with him."

"Sir, I know what you're thinking, but back up is on the way, the kidnapper is still loose and thats building is going up in flames, you shouldn't go in there."

"Get my kids out of here, now." Mark said pushing the kids back in the car. He didn't know where Sheila was at and he wasn't taking any chances.

Gunner looked up at his dad before he got in the car. "Promise you'll get Tex out, Dad."

Mark looked down at his boy. How could he make a promise like that. He could promise to try, but what if he didn't. Mark couldn't even think of that possibility, he had to get Tex out. "I promise, now get in the car and stay with Shawn till I get back."

Gunner got in the car and Mark took off running across the street. Mark stopped in front of the apartment building and pulled his shirt off and put it in front of his face and ran in the smoke filled building. Gunner had said the apartment was on the ground floor. He tried the first two apartments and nothing as he was coming out he saw someone.

"Stop." He yelled through the thick smoke.

His eyes got wide as he realized it was Sheila. She laughed. "It's to late Mark, your little bastard is dead, might as well try to get out yourself. How does it feel to have your kid killed, like you made me kill mine?"

They both looked up as they heard sirens. "You fucking bitch." He yelled lunging for her.

But she side stepped him. I wish I had killed all of them." She spat at him and took off. Mark debated going after her, but he had to try to find Tex and the smoke was getting worse. He wrapped the shirt tighter around his head and pressed on.

Mark coughed through the shirt it was getting harder to breathe, he had checked two more of the apartments and nothing. He had to find Tex, he had promised Gunner, but it was more than that, he owed her, but Mark admitted to himself it was even more than that. The small part of him that he had hid all these years, maybe even from himself, the thought of Tex not being around, drove through him like a sharp knife, she was his kid, he wasn't going to let her die like this, he prayed that Sheila had been lying and that Tex was still alive.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Policemen held Scott back. "Let me go, my kid is in there." He said trying to get away.

"Sir theres already one civilian in there, the fire department is trying to put the fire out as we speak, but its so far gone, we cant let you go in there, the fire department is doing all they can." One of the cops told him.

Scott watched the building burning, his baby was in there, hurt and scared.

"Sir we caught the woman that did this as she ran out of the building."

Scott turned to look at the officer. "Thank God for that."

"Scott, where's Tex?"

Scott turned to see Kevin, John and Randy running up.

Scott nodded toward the burning building. "In there."

John tried to take off but Kevin grabbed him. "The last thing they need is trying to find you if you go in there, let them do there job." Kevin said.

John knew he was right, but he just wanted to find her and hold her, tell her that he loved her.

Randy stood there in shock, he couldn't imagine his life without Tex, she had to be okay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gunner sat in Shawn's room with food in front of him. The other kids were starving and fully focused on eating.

Gunner pushed the food away.

"Gunner you need to eat." Dave said.

"I need to go back and help Tex." Gunner said in frustration.

Hunter got up and came over bending down beside the boy. "Gunner we're all worried. I want to be there too, you don't know how much, but Scott and Mark are there and the police, the fire department, their going to get Tex out of there."

Shawn nodded. "Tex is going to be fine."

Rick patted the boys should. "Randy, Kev and John took off down there, so Tex has a whole bunch of people trying to help her, have faith." He said even though he was sick to his stomach with worry.

The men all looked at each other, wondering what they would do if something happened to Tex.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark moved slowly, the smoke was starting to get to him, if it was this bad for him, he wondered if Tex stood a chance. He tried the next apartment and it was locked. He stood back and kicked the door in, the room was filled with smoke. Mark coughed and tried to see anything. He about wept when he seen her laying on the floor. God don't let her be dead he prayed.

Mark ran over took the shirt away from his mouth. "Tex, wake up." He said putting his hands on her shoulders and shaking her.

"Shit come on Tex." Mark said shaking her. Don't let her be dead Mark prayed.

Tex was so sleepy and she didn't like being woke up, the pain was starting to hit her again as she woke and she started coughing from the smoke.

"Thats it girl, come on, breathe."Mark said lifting her in his arms, he had to get her out of here.

Tex groaned when she was moved, her body hurt all over and her head was pounding She opened her eyes and the smoke was so thick she could barely see.

"Sheila did a real number on you, anything broken?" Mark asked standing with Tex in his arms.

"Mark?" She asked weakly.

"Yea, sorry as rescuers go, I know I ain't your first choice, but you're stuck with me." He said.

Tex laughed and then winced in pain. "Shit." She said putting her hand to her chest.

Mark figured she might have some broken ribs.

"Tex I'm going to put this shirt over your face to keep the smoke out, its worse outside the door. I'm going to try to get you out of here as quick as possible." He said.

Tex could do little more than nod and Mark put the shirt over her nose and mouth. "Breath through the shirt."

Tex closed her eyes, her head was pounding. "The kids?"

"Their fine, thanks to you." Mark said heading out the door. Mark looked to the right and flame rose up to the ceiling of the building.

Mark could hardly see, he knew the doors were to the left and down the hallway, but the problem was he couldn't see a thing and the smoke was getting to him.

Mark heard a crashing sound and part of the roof came crashing down, Mark fell to the left with Tex still in his arms, he tried to bear the brunt of the fall as burning embers fell on them.

"Tex you okay?" Mark asked coughing from the smoke.

Tex moved the shirt from her mouth and he was surprised to see she was smiling. "I feel like I got knives poking me all over my body, I was thinking this ain't exactly the hallmark moment I had in mind."

Mark did something that shocked the hell out of both of them. He smiled and pushed himself to his feet and lifted her closer to his chest, he pressed the shirt back over her nose and mouth. "I'm going to get you out of here." He said and lifted his hand to cup her cheek for a moment.

Tex closed her eyes and tried to block out the pain coursing through her body.

Mark stumbled through the smoky building, he couldn't see shit. The smoke was burning his eyes and throat and he couldn't stop coughing. Behind them more of the ceiling above them collapsed sending hot embers everywhere.

Mark kept moving forward. "Tex, you still awake." Mark asked between coughing.

"Yea." She said but Mark noticed how weak her voice was.

"Don't you dare go to sleep." Mark snapped afraid if she did she wouldn't wake up.

Tex coughed. "Wouldn't think of it, I'm having to much fun."

Mark shifted his weight causing her to wince in pain. Mark hit something and pushed against it."Thank God." He said as the door to the street swung open. Mark took in deep breaths of fresh air and pulled the shirt from Tex's mouth. The fresh air seemed to cause coughing fits for both of them.

Mark seen two Paramedics coming over and more cops. He feel to his knees, he was dizzy and was feeling nauseous.

One of the paramedics took Tex from his arms and put her on a stretcher, but her hand held on to Mark's. "Thank you." She said her eyes looking in his.

Mark frowned. "You don't have to thank me, you're my kid." He snapped.

Tex smiled and closed her eyes as the paramedics rolled her to a waiting ambulance.

Scott was waiting at the ambulance and he bent as they wheeled her up and kissed her forehead. "Baby, I was so scared."

Tex lifted her hand to his cheek. "So was I, but I'm fine."

The paramedics told Scott he could ride with them to the hospital. Tex turned her head to see John standing there. She held out her hand and he took it. He bent and kissed her cheek. "You look like shit."

Tex laughed and then started coughing.

"Sir we have to get her to the hospital." The paramedic said.

John nodded. "I just have to tell her one thing." He said and bent close to her ear. "I love you."

Tex smiled and looked in his deep blue eyes. "I know."

John watched as they put her in the ambulance and Randy put his hand on John's shoulder. "Come on we'll follow in the car. John let Randy lead him to the car. "Where's Kev?"

"He's riding with Mark to the hospital, he suffering from severe smoke inhalation, he needs to be treated, but he'll probably be able to leave tonight." Randy said.

"Has anyone called the guys and let them know." John asked.  
"Yea I did as soon as they got out of that building, there going to meet us at the hospital." Randy said.

John prayed that Tex was fine, she seemed pretty alert. The sooner he could hold her in his arms the better.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark was finally let out of the hospital room, several breathing treatments later, he felt better, but his throat and lungs still hurt, he had told the doctor in no uncertain terms, that he wasn't staying overnight.

He walked down to the lobby and when he walked through the door his kids all jumped on him at once.

"Daddy." Chasey said jumping up in his arms. Mark hugged the little girl and wrapped his other arm around the boys. He looked for Gracie, panicking for a minute until he seen her sound asleep in Scott's arms. Scott was staring at her and Mark knew exactly what he was thinking, that she looked like Tex.

Mark looked at Gunner. "Any word on Tex?"

"No, we're still waiting for the doctor." Gunner said.

Mark nodded."I'm going to talk to Scott for a minute. Mark watched as Chasey skipped over to Hunter and climbed on his lap and the boys took a seat next to Rick and Dave. Mark realized these men had taken over for him when he couldn't be here with the kids a damn site more than he had ever done for Tex, once again guilt washed over him and he tried to shake it off. He couldn't change the past, all he could do was try to change the future.

"Scott have you heard anything?" Mark asked sitting down beside him.

"No, by the time she got to the hospital she was having trouble breathing, they think because she was unconscious for a while and inhaled more smoke. I took the boys to see Jodi, she's doing much better, she should be out of the hospital in a couple of days." Scott said.

Scott looked down at Gracie. "She looks like Tex, I remember when Tex was this age, she was as sweet as she could be, but shy, Gracie is certainly not shy." Scott said smiling.

Mark grinned. "Gracie is a handful, full of piss and vinegar."

Scott looked at Mark. "Thank you, for getting her out of there."

Mark wasn't sure what to say. "Scott..I would have went in there for any of my kids, I know I treated Tex like shit, I cant change that now. This whole mess has opened my eyes to a lot of things."

Scott nodded. "Here take this baby, I'm going to ask the nurse if theres any news?"

Mark took his sleeping daughter and kissed her cheek. He realized this was all on him now, he held this little life in his hands alone. He was scared, more scared of messing this up. He had screwed up with Tex, he had to make sure it didn't happen again. Gunner came over and sat down beside his dad. "Dad, thank you for getting Tex out okay."

Mark put his free arm around his son. "Gunner, I did it for you, but I did it for me too. I guess when I realized Tex was in danger, it woke my ass up to a lot of things. I swear I'm going to try to be a better dad to you kids."

Gunner smiled. "You ain't been doing so bad the last few days, you're improving."

Mark smiled at his son. He didn't have a clue how he was going to raise two small girls by himself, but with his son looking at him the way he was now, he felt like he could do anything.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott was lead back to talk to Tex's doctor.

"Mr. Hall..Tex is doing better, we had to put her on a breathing machine for a couple of hours to get her oxygen levels back where they should be. He ribs are bruised badly but not broken, she had several nasty bumps on her head. We'll be monitoring her for concussion for the next several days. She has a couple of broken fingers and she bruised all over, but nothing life threatening. She is in recovery now, she's a little groggy. I want her to rest tonight, in about twenty minutes you can see her and one other person, by tomorrow, she can have regular visitors."

"Thanks doctor." Scott said.

"You'll be glad to know by some miracle she didn't miscarry, she's still very early on, but there seems to be no problem, its probably because she's not that far along, if we hadn't taken blood tests for her oxygen levels we wouldn't even had know she was pregnant ." The doctor said.

Scott was in shock. He knew that Tex and Cena was most likely having sex, but hearing that his baby girl was pregnant was too much.

Scott turned and walked back down the hall and into the waiting room. He walked over to John and drew back his fist and punched him to the floor. "You bastard, you got that girl pregnant, you don't have enough sense to use birth control?

John lay in the floor stunned. He had a feeling, he had a long line of ass whipping coming. He realized he was surrounded by every one of Tex's Daddy's and they weren't going to be happy.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks so much for the reviews..I dont own WWE or any wrestlers in this story...I only own Tex.**

* * *

Mark stood up and handed Gracie to Gunner. "Take you brother and sisters to get something to snack on." 

The last thing Gunner wanted to do was leave, but he the feeling, things were going to get ugly, better for the girls not to see this. He told Kevin and Chasey to come on and they left.

John was still in shock. Tex pregnant, he realized since that one night they were both drunk, he had put the possibilities out of his mind.

John stood to his feet and looked at the group of guys surrounding him, including his best friend Randy.

He looked at each man in the group. They could probably kill him with little effort.

"I know you guys probably want to kick my ass right now, and theres nothing I can do to stop you, but you have to realize Tex is a grown woman, we are both adults. I love her and she loves me and we'll love our baby." John said.

Scott stared at him, but said nothing. Mark looked like he wanted to pound his head in, but he didn't do anything either.

Dave, Rick, Kevin, and Hunter stared at him also, none of them looked happy.

Finally Randy took John's arm and pulled him to the side. "I should kill you, but I know you love her, this a lot of responsibility man, do you really think you're ready for a kid?"

John looked at Randy. "She's pregnant and I love her, ready don't have anything to do with it. I would never turn my back on my kid, I would never turn my back on Tex. We'll make it work."

Randy was surprised by his playboy friend. He never thought he would hear the word love coming from John's mouth.

The doctor came in the waiting room and came over to Scott. "She's awake now, you can go back and see her."

Scott motioned to John. "Come on." He said and John followed him back. Scott wasn't happy with John right now, but he knew that Tex would want to see him, and he wanted her as happy as she could possibly be, with everything that had went on.

The doctor stood with Scott and John outside the door. "One at a time gentlemen and she is fully awake and alert, but don't tire her out."

Scott headed in first and John turned to look at the doctor. "Doc, I'm staying here with her tonight. I know its probably against the rules, but that girl has been through hell the last few days, no way am I leaving her alone."

The doctor looked at him. "I could have you thrown out, but I'm sure that would just upset Tex, you can stay just don't keep her up, let her rest, she needs it."

John nodded and sat down outside the door to wait for Scott to come out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark and the rest of the guys knew they weren't going to see Tex tonight.

"I'm sure Scott and John will be camping out here." Kev said getting up.

"Yea, we'll head over bright and early in the morning."

Gunner looked at his dad. "I really want to see Tex."

Mark hugged his son. "I know you do, but the doctor isn't going to let you tonight. I promise I'll bring you over first thing in the morning."

Gunner nodded and helped with the girls. "Can we say good night to mom?" Kevin asked his dad.

"Sure, we'll stop by her room." Mark said picking Gracie up in his arms.

"Mark you're dad called earlier and said for you to call when you could, he finished up with the funeral arrangements and put the funeral off till next week." Dave said.

Mark nodded. He had told his dad to put the funeral off till he could get home. He owed that much to Sara, he had cared for her at one time and she had given him two beautiful daughters.

He looked for Chasey and found her in Hunter's arms. Seems she had taken a liking to the big blond man.

Mark headed out of the lobby. He wanted to get a good nights sleep, he had a appointment in the morning before he brought Gunner to see Tex. He had called the police station and requested to talk to Sheila. They had agreed, she had already given them a full confession of Sara's murder and Jodi's shooting and the kidnappings. He had a few things to say to the woman. Mark didn't even have the energy to wrap his mind around the fact that Tex was pregnant, it was too much to take in tonight, he could always kick Cena's ass later, right now it was enough that all his kids were safe tonight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott walked in the room and his heart jumped. Tex looked so fragile, laying in the hospital bed, bruises all over her. However she still had that same beautiful smile she always had for him. She held out her hand and Scott took her small hand in his and sitting down on the side of the bed. He bent and kissed her on top of the head. "Hey baby."

"Hey daddy." She said grinning.

"Young lady don't think thats going to get you out of trouble,, you did a very foolish thing taking off like that, you could have been killed, you should have let us know what was going on."

"I didn't want to take chances with the kids, are they okay?" She asked.

"They're fine, Gunner and Kevin are worried about you, Mark will bring them to see you in the morning." Scott said.

"Good." Tex said

"Tex, I want you to get some rest, we will all be back to see you in the morning." Scott said.

She nodded. "How's Jodi?"

Scott smiled. "Great, she should be out of here in a couple of days."

"Scott I'm fine and Jodi is fine, the kids are fine. I want you to go to the hotel and get a good nights sleep."

Scott laughed. "I'll be in the lobby just in case you need me."

"Stubborn."

Scott smiled and stood kissing her cheek. "l

Look who's talking."

"By the way, they caught Sheila, she confessed to killing Sara and trying to kill Jodi and to the kidnappings."

Tex nodded, she was relieved. She still couldn't believe all this was over Sheila and something that had happened years ago.

Tex looked down at her hands. "Hows Mark?"

Scott lifted her chin to look at her. "He's fine, he wanted to come in and see you tonight, but the doctor said only two visitors tonight, you need to rest." Scott didn't intend to bring up her pregnancy tonight, he was just happy she was safe, that could wait.

"So who's my other visitor?" She asked hoping it was John.

"Take a guess, its Cena." Scott growled.

The smile that spread across her face drained what anger he had at Cena away. She was in love with him, and he seemed to care for her too. Scott smiled and bent to kiss her. "Okay baby, I'm going to go, I'll see you bright and early in the morning."

Tex hugged him wincing a little, her ribs hurt. "Kay, night."

Tex was nervous as she watched him leave, she was eager to see John and she remembered his words as they had put her in the ambulance. He said he loved her, but now things had changed. The doctor had told her she was pregnant, there love fest on that one drunken night had resulted in her being pregnant.

She knew from personal experience with Mark, that John might not be to receptive to a unwanted pregnancy. Tex put her hand over her stomach, she loved John, but she wouldn't get rid of her child to make him happy, if he wanted nothing to do with it, she would just walk away from him, no way would she ever let her child feel unwanted like she had.

John looked up as Scott came out. "How is she?" he asked standing up.

"Surprisingly good for someone who's been through what she has, eager to see you." Scott said.

John smiled, he was eager to see her to and touch her, almost losing her had woke him up, life was to short to hide your feelings.

"I'll be sleeping in the lobby tonight if she needs me." Scott said and headed down to see Jodi.

John took a deep breath and walked in the room. God she looked so good to him. He bent and kissed her gently, because her lip was split on one side and he didn't want to hurt her. "Hey baby." He said lifting his head to look in her eyes.

She smiled. "Hey Cena."

John stood up and kicked off his shoes. "What are you doing?" Tex asked looking amused.

"Spending the night with my girl." He said getting beside her in the bed. He gently pulled her in his arms and Tex sighed and laid her head on his chest. "I think this is against the rules Cena."

He chuckled and rubbed her arm gently. "Yea well, they can kiss my ass, I ain't going nowhere, till you're out of this place."

Tex smiled as her good hand traced patterns on the front of his shirt. "John I have to tell you something."

"Must be serious if you're calling me John." He said.

She sighed. He was going to be mad and then he would leave her, but this couldn't wait, he had a right to know. John caught her nervous hand in his and pressed a kiss to her palm. "Calm down Tex, I already know, the doctor told Scott. I know you're pregnant."

Tex looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Are you mad?"

John looked truly shocked. "Mad, no baby why would I be mad, We had unprotected sex that night, I knew this could happen."

"But..I mean you probably think I'm trying to trap you or something, I mean if you don't want the baby, I wont bother you, I'll get us a house somewhere or we can go stay at Scott's..."

John interrupted her. "I'm not Mark, Tex, I love you. This baby will never be a mistake. We will both love this baby, now stop worrying so much, I just want you to get better, then we'll get married, have this kid, live happily ever after and all that shit." he said grinning.

Tex turned her head up to look at him. "You want to get married?" She asked shocked.

"Yea, I mean hell, I love you..we would have got around to it anyway, why not sooner than later." He said smirking at her.

Tex grinned. "Who says I'll marry you anyway Cena?"

John leaned down kissing her. " I do thats who, I said happily ever after, remember, you don't see Cinderella shacking up with the prince, do ya, no they got married."

Tex laughed. "Yea I see your point, Cena?"

"Yea baby?" he asked his warm hand stroking her arms.

"I love you." She said pressing a kiss to his chest.

He smiled. "Yea I know."

Tex closed her eyes and for the first time since all this mess had started truly relaxed. John looked at her as she slept. He vowed from now on there would be nothing but smooth sailing for the two of them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott sat on the side of Jodi's bed holding her hand. "I'm so glad this is over."

Scott smiled. "Yea me too, maybe now we can all breathe again, now that Sheila's been caught. The kids are safe, thats all that matters."

"How's Tex?" Jodi asked.

Scott sighed. "She's good considering everything she's been through, its just this thing with her and Cena, I'm worried he's going to hurt her, she loves him, I can see it in her eyes when she looks at him."

Jodi smiled. "I know Papa Bear, its hard to let go, but you have to let her spread her wings, some things you cant protect her from."

"Yea, I guess I beginning to realize that, but its hard." Scott said.

The nurse came in a told Scott visiting hours were over. He bent and kissed Jodi. "I'll be in the lobby."

Jodi smiled. "You should go back to the hotel."

Scott shook his head. "I'll be here, see you in the morning."

Jodi lay back on the bed, maybe everybody could get their life back on track now. Hopefully things would work out for all of them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark lay in the bed, it was late and he should be asleep. But he had a lot on his mind. Michelle had come up earlier and basically broke up with him, she told him with Sara gone, he was stuck with the girls and she wasn't ready to play mommy to someone else's kids. The thing was Mark wasn't even upset, he could give a rats ass to be honest. That had him questioning his own motives for jumping into relationships. He decided he was going to concentrate on raising his daughters and put relationships on the back burner for a while.

"Dad."

Mark looked up in the darkness and seen his oldest son standing there.

"Whats wrong son?"

"I cant sleep." Gunner said.

"Come here and lay down with me." Mark said scooting over in the bed.

Gunner looked at his dad. It had been so many years since he had climbed in the bed with his dad. He remembered when he was little and had a bad dream, he would climb in the bed with mom and dad, when dad was home. His dad would wrap one of his arms around him and Gunner would go right back to sleep feeling safe.

Gunner climbed in the bed beside his dad. "Anything on your mind?" Mark asked.

"Yea I guess, I 'm just worried about Tex, she's been through so much, do you think she'll be okay?"

Mark turned to look at his son. "Tex is going to be fine, the doctor said she was going to be okay, you're mom will be out of the hospital in a couple of days, things will get back to normal."

"Dad I don't want things to get back to normal, normal sucks, we never get to see you, you hate Tex, our family is messed up. I want things to be the way there supposed to be, not normal." Gunner said sitting up.

Mark sat up and put his arm around his son. "Gunner..I have made a lot of mistakes, big ones, but I'm going to change that, I'm not going to disappear on you and your brother anymore. I'll come see you on my days off. We are going to spend time together. I don't hate Tex, I admit, I been the worlds worst father to her, I let pride get in the way of taking care of her. I cant make her forgive me, but I can try to be there for her, if she'll let me, thats all I can do, but you and Kevin and the girls, can see her anytime you want, I promise you that, things are going to change."

Gunner looked up at his dad. "She probably wont have any time for us anyway, if she's having a baby."

"I think you know better than that, Tex loves you guys, beside you're going to be a uncle. I'm sure Tex will need your help, huh?" Mark said nudging his son.

Gunner grinned. "Yea..I hadn't thought about that..cool I'm going to be a uncle, but ya know dad, thats going to make you a grandpa." Gunner said laughing.

Mark started laughing too and it felt good, to be here laughing with his boy. After a few minutes they both lay back down. "Night dad."

Mark gazed at his son. "Night son." Maybe just maybe life was going to get better for all of them. Now he just had to try to fix things with Tex, but Mark wasn't sure it could be fixed. He was going to try thats all he could do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark had left the kids with Hunter and he was going to make sure they got to the hospital to see Tex. He had something to do. He stood inside the police station interrogation room. Two police officers brought her in in cuffs and chained her to the table. They took a few steps back and Mark walked over.

"Hey lover." She said smirking at him.

"Sheila what happened to you. You used to be such a sweet girl." He said looking confused.

"You happened Mark, I was in love with you, I was stupid, you made me get that abortion and they fucked me up. I cant have kids. You bastard, you just kept having kids after you fucked me up. I wanted to take away from you what you took from me." She spat at him.

Mark shook his head. She was nuts. "You killed one person and you tried to kill my kids, I hope you rot in hell bitch."

"Well if I do, you'll be there with me,. You ain't exactly a angel are you?" She snapped.

Mark turned to look at her one last time. "No I'm not, but I never tried to kill anyone especially not innocent children."

Sheila started yelling out at him a he walked from the room, but he kept going. He couldn't help but blame himself. He had caused all this grief, from one bad decision years ago. Maybe Sheila was already unstable years ago, but his actions had drove her over the edge and almost cost him the life of his children.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews..it's the end of the line for this story..hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Tex was enjoying her visit with the boys. Hunter had let the girls stay a few minutes and then took them to get a snack, while the boys visited. John sat in one of the chairs, watching Tex with a smile on his face.

"So has everyone visited you yet Tex?" Kevin asked.

"Yea lets see, Dave, Shawn,Kev and Hunter, you guys. Rick and Scott left before you got here. The doctor said I could get out of bed this afternoon and go visit your mama and of course Randy has been in and out all morning." Tex said smiling.

Gunner wondered where his dad was, he promised he was coming by to see Tex.

"So what are you going to name the baby?" Gunner asked.

Tex laughed. "Well I don't know if its a boy or girl yet, but Randy bugging me about naming it Randy if its a boy."

Gunner laughed and looked at John.

John shook his head. "No way."

Gunner stood up and leaned over kissing his sister. "I'm so glad your all right Tex, thank you for coming to get us."

Tears pricked her eyes as she looked at her little brother. "I would do it again in a heartbeat, I love you guys."

Kevin leaned over hugging her. "You're the best sister in the world."

"Yea she is."

Tex grinned as Randy walked in. "Hey sis. I figured you was missing me."

Tex rolled her eyes as Randy flopped down in a chair.

John had to laugh at Randy. He was hovering over Tex like a mother hen. "So Vince says that John and Scott can stay on here till you and Jodi are better, but the rest of us have to get our butts back to work, we leave tonight." Randy said.

"Well I understand, he cant do a show with half the roster missing." Tex said.

"You and Jodi should be fine in a couple of days, so we'll meet back up in Tennessee."Randy said.

Randy looked over at John. "I guess I'm just going to have to trust my boy over there to take care of you."

"He better." Kevin said giving John a look.

John tried not to laugh. He was being threatened by a nine year old.

"You guys chill, Tex will not leave my site." John said.

Randy stood. "Scott sent me to get you boys, you need to get back to the hotel and pack, your dad will meet us at the airport."

Gunner leaned over and hugged Tex. "Love you and I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Love you too."

Kevin kissed her cheek. "Se ya sis."

Randy gathered her in a hug being careful not to hurt her. "I love you Tex, see you in a few days."

Tex nodded. "Love you to Randy. Please make John go back to the hotel and shower and eat."

"Come on John, Scott's here at the hospital, you stink and you look like crap."

John frowned. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Tex smiled. "Yes, you get cleaned up and eat and then you can come back." she said.

John got up and kissed her lips slowly. "Okay baby, I'll be gone two hours tops."

Tex smiled and waved at the boys as they left. She leaned back closing her eyes, she was a little tired.

The guys walked out to find Mark pacing back in forth in front of the door. The boys hugged him. "I was wondering where you were dad." Gunner said.

"I had somethings to take care of. I have to catch a flight to go back home to go to Sara's funeral, you guys will be with Hunter till I get back, is that okay?"

"Yea dad, thats fine." Kevin said and Gunner nodded. They both liked Hunter.

"Your mom and Scott will more than likely meet us in Tennessee, she's a lot better." Mark said.

"John why don't you take the kids down to their moms room, I think Hunter is down there with Scott, he can take the boys back to get packed. I'll meet you down in the lobby in a few minutes." Randy said.

John and the boys left and Randy looked at Mark. "Scared of a little girl Mark?"

Mark scowled at Randy. "No."

"Well she's alone till John gets back, now would be a good time for you to see her." Randy said.

Mark started pacing again. "She hates me." he said stopping suddenly.

Randy laughed at Mark, he was being a wuss. "No she doesn't hate you, look I know Tex better than anybody, she couldn't hate anyone if she tried, not even you."

Mark looked at Randy. "She should hate me, I treated her like crap."

"Yea you did, but she don't hate you, now go talk to her, you're acting like a pussy." Randy said grinning.

"Boy, I know you just didn't call me a pussy." Mark said giving him a deathly glare.

Randy just smirked. "I'll see you later." He said and left.

Mark took a deep breath and walked into the room. Tex lay on the bed and he surprised by how fragile she looked. There were dark shadows under her eyes. She had bruises everywhere, two fingers on her left hand were in splints. Her eyes were closed.

He walked quietly over to the bed and stood there. This was his child, for the first time he let his mind wrap around that.

Tex's eyes suddenly opened and he found eyes so like his staring at him. "I didn't men to wake you, I know you must be tired."

"I'm fine, just cat napping. I got the next few days to rest, nothing else to do in here."

Mark nodded and sat down in the chair by the bed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Fine, just a little sore throat, nothing serious." Mark said. He was terrible at small talk, he had come here for a reason, but trying to talk to Tex was harder than he imagined.

Tex was as nervous as Mark, the only experience she had with Mark was him acting like she was disease, she didn't quite know how to react to this Mark.

"Tex, I came here cause I got a few things to say to you.." Mark paused trying to get his thoughts together. "I know I ain't been any kind of father to you, I treated you like shit, I wish I could give you a good reason for the way I acted, but honestly I don't have one and at this point it don't matter why."

Tex stared down at the covers, she didn't really know how to react to what he was saying. Her emotions were all over the place anyway and his words made them worse.

"I ain't never been a big fan of the words "I'm sorry" words don't mean shit, in my opinion. I could tell you I'm sorry all day long, there just words and don't mean nothing, so I'm asking you to forgive me, and I'm letting you know things is going to change, you're welcome around your brothers and sisters anytime you want to see them. I know its to late for you and me, I screwed that up, but I'm asking you to forgive me." Mark said and then sat back in silence.

He gave her the only thing he could, he waited for her to cuss him out, to tell him to take his bullshit words and shove them up his ass. He couldn't change how he treated her, but he could sit here and take any harsh words she dished out. He deserved it and more. He owed her that much.

Tex didn't say anything for a full minute. The truth was his words shocked her, she had never expected this from him, not in a million years, Mark was not the kind of man to admit he was wrong.

Finally she looked up at him, he was staring at the floor. "I forgive you." She said in voice so quite that Mark was sure he hadn't heard right.

Mark's head popped up and he looked at her in shock. "You cant do that."

Tex couldn't help but smile at the shocked look on his face. "Why not?" She asked clearly amused now.

"Because I don't deserve it." Mark growled at her.

Tex just looked at him. "Well its a good thing forgiveness has very little to do with you deserving it or not, because it don't really have anything to do with you, I refuse to go through life hating you."

Mark looked up at her again. "You should hate me."

"Mark if I hated you, things would have been much easier for me, you could have never hurt me no matter what you did, but I don't hate you. I love you, I always did." Tex said turning her head away from him. The words were hard for her to say, because of the fear of having them shoved back in her face.

Mark lowered his head and tears pricked his eyes. How could she love a bastard like him, after the way he treated her.

Mark looked back at her and saw she was still staring at the wall, probably waiting for him to go back into asshole mode. He reached out and took her small hand in his. "Tex I realize its to late for me to play daddy, you have Scott and he deserves your love and respect, he raised you, but maybe we can start over and at least be friends, try to be some kind of family for the kids sake, they love you." He said.

Tex finally turned and looked at him with tears in her eyes. "You're right Scott is my daddy and I love him, I have a whole roomful of daddies around here if you hadn't noticed." She said smiling.

Mark laughed. She was right every one of the guys around here had a hand in raising her.

"I guess I could always use another one." She said looking at him.

Mark swallowed hard. He had never expected anything from her and she gave him everything. Maybe he didn't deserve it, but it felt damn good to have her acceptance.

Mark stood his hand still wrapped around hers and he bent pressing his lips to her cheek. "Thank you." He whispered.

Tex pulled her hand from his and wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. This is all she had ever wanted from him. Mark wrapped his arms around her and he felt a sense of peace.

Scott stood in the doorway smiling. Thats all he wanted for Tex, maybe now she could be happy. He hoped so.

Mark pulled back and looked down at Tex. "I have a flight, I have to get back to Texas and take care of Sara's funeral."

Tex nodded and lay back on the bed.

"I'll see you in Tennessee." Mark said taking her hand once more and squeezing it.

"Okay." Tex said.

Scott walked in the room and Tex smiled at him.

Mark nodded at Scott. "Hows Jodi this morning?"

"Great, shes recovering quickly, I should have both these girls out of here in the next two days."

"Good, I'll see you guys in a couple of days." Mark said and left.

Scott came over and sit down beside Tex and kissed her. "So hows my baby?"

"I'm great." She said smiling.  
"You and Mark work things out?" He asked.

"Yea I think so, he's changed, I don't know what changed him, but he's different." She said.

Scott wrapped a arm around her. "Good, you deserve nothing but happiness, now about this thing between you and Cena..."

"Scott, I'm grown, you cant be mad at him or me, we're getting married, we love each other and thats all that matters." Tex said.

"I'm not mad, I'm worried, you're so young. I just don't want you regretting this."

Tex smiled and leaned on Scott's shoulder. " I know you're my dad and you're going to worry, but I really love him and he loves me, and we're going to love our baby, put the worrying on the shelf for awhile, everything is wonderful." She said.

Scott looked down at her happy face and decided she was right, they had done enough worrying to last a life time. It was time to be happy.

_Epilogue _

_Tex laughed as she watched Gracie and Chasey running after her two year old son, John or JJ as everyone called him._

_They were at Mark's house for his annual barbecue. She smiled as her son ran at Scott. "Grampa." he yelled and Scott caught the boy in his arms._

_Happiness was a tangible thing for Tex now, something she could see and feel and wrap her arms around._

_Her and John had married one month after she had gotten out of the hospital. Her whole family all of them had been there. Scott and Jodi had married shorty afterward and Scott had retired and Jodi and the boys had moved to Florida with him. John had surprised her and bought a house ten minutes away from Scott._

_Their time away from traveling was spent there close to her family. Tex had quit her job as soon as JJ was born, she had decided she didn't give a shit about a career, she learned early in life what was important. Love and family, she was content to be John's wife and JJ's mommy._

_She looked over at Mark who took JJ from Scott's arms kissing his cheek. Mark was Paw Paw to JJ. Mark had come to realize there was enough love for everyone in Tex's life. There relationship had slowly developed over the last three years into deep friendship and mutual respect._

_She looked at her brothers who more and more looked like men, not boys. She had a deep abiding love for both of them, but Gunner was her biggest support, cheerleader and protector. He stilled called her everyday no matter where they were at._

_Tex looked at the men in her life scattered here and there talking and joking and felt blessed. Dave, Rick, Hunter, Kev, and Shawn along with Scott were her lifeline._

_Randy as always her big brother. She watched talking to Scott and Mark. He had finally came to his senses and broke up with Sam, she was sure he would find the kind of love she had with John someday._

_Tex felt big arms wrap around her and turned in her husbands arms. "Hey beautiful, what ya thinking about?"_

_Tex kissed him and pulled back, John rested his forehead on hers and looked in her eyes. He loved her more everyday if that was possible. "I'm thinking about how happy I am and how much I love my husband." She said smiling._

_John smiled. "I love you too Tex."_

_Tex wrapped her arms around his waist. "By the way, I was wondering how you would feel about being a daddy again?" She asked her eyes twinkling._

_John's smiled got even wider as he lifted his wife up in his arms. "I think I couldn't be any happier than I am right now." he said as his lips covered her in a deep kiss._

_Tex held on tight as he spun her around kissing her._

_John held her close thinking how blessed his life was since he had started loving Texas._

_**Thanks everyone for the great reviews..hope you liked the story.**_


End file.
